We're All Family
by Redhead2
Summary: Adam's preoccupied. Evie's worried. Who are they? Another mission. An old foe out to settle a score with Brennan. The problem is he knows just how to do it. Will Brennan survive? STORY COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. I created Evie and the world she lives in.

A/N: Hello, everyone and Happy New Year. This was supposed to be a quick story for before Christmas. Well, life interfered with my plans and the story grew so now it's just the next installment as we work our way toward the future. The funny thing about time travel…the minute you do it everything changes and everything you do causes more changes. It's hard to follow timelines and alternate realities…can really give you a headache. I'm trying to tie into information we received from Thomas' visit from the future and lead back there but 'there' changed after he came here…Don't worry. I'll figure something out. It'll be an interesting ride…I hope…and I hope you all join me. Let's begin.

We're All Family

Chapter 1

Christmas (2006) is coming. It's just around the corner and anticipation is high.

Thanksgiving was a wonderful time for both families. Scott's procedure to restore his normal eyesight was done in early November. As promised, Evie returned to assist Hank. That promise was last year, true, but when Evie and Hank ran a last minute simulation that Evie had insisted on, they found a problem and the procedure had to wait. They had diligently worked on the project since the time they got their plans from their visit to the future. After looking over the plans together, Hank and Evie both agreed that it was worth it to advance the production of the needed instrument. After hearing about all the pain Scott had to endure in the other timeline, she wasn't about to let it happen again. Evie made sure to check thoroughly every step of the way, that all was as it should be. That's when they found misalignment in the control sequencing of the regenerator. It would have worked to heal Scott's brain and give him back the normal use of his eyes…but the power surges would have caused all the pain his counterpart had to endure. Even when Hank was ready to proceed, this time, Evie insisted on checking everything over again…twice. By the time she had agreed to go ahead with the procedure energy in the mansion was at an all time high.

"All right," Evie stated as she looked over her last readings of the simulation she had run now numerous times.

A gasp was heard as Jean was holding her breath waiting for the final word. "Are you sure?...We can do it?"

"Yes. I'm satisfied. I believe we can do this now and avoid the problem from the other timeline and the mistake I almost made last year." She turned to Scott. Moving closer to him she looked right into his visor. "If you so much as wince in pain, I'm intervening."

"I understand," he nodded.

"Good. Now lie back and try to relax. The sedative will keep you out for about an hour but the procedure should only take half that." She turned to Jean. "We talked about this. You can't stay here."

"I know."

"The professor's waiting for you in his office. He'll block your bond to Scott and make sure you don't try to link with any of us." She reached for her hand. "It'll be strange, I know, but I believe it's necessary. If there is a problem you can't try and help. You risk getting too much backlash."

Jean nodded and turned to kiss her husband. "I'll be right here as soon as they let me."

"I know. No matter what happens…I love you," he whispered.

The procedure began and ended smoothly, though a slight readings variation caused Hank and Evie to slow the process making it require almost double the time estimated. When the procedure had ended Jean was allowed back into the lab. Scott's head was lightly bandaged and looked like he had a head wound. Jean wasn't expecting it and with a rush of worry questioned what had gone wrong. Evie had explained that they were just being cautious. They didn't want him opening his eyes as he came out of sedation. If it hadn't worked he would unknowingly destroy the lab or worse.

The lab was full as almost everyone wanted to be there to see the results. Visions of the man they met in the future danced before them all.

Scott sat with his legs over the edge of the med-bed. Hank and Evie moved about preparing to remove the bandages.

When Jean came into the lab she stepped up in between Scott's legs and held his hands. It was more for her comfort than his. She was so nervous her hands were shaking.

The little ones were piling up fast. Kitty, Jubilee and a very pregnant Marie were instructed to keep all the children out in the hall until Hank was assured of their safety. Remy stayed by to help.

Since Jean refused to be anywhere else when Scott opened his eyes for the first time, someone else was called to stand directly behind her.

As Evie cut the last strip holding the gauze over his eyelids, everyone inhaled deeply. Slowly the white discs were removed from his eyes.

Scott concentrated on keeping his eyes tightly shut. His heart was pounding in his chest. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked. As a smile crept across his lips he spoke softly. "As beautiful as your hands are, I'd like to see my wife, Logan." A collective breath was let out as all began to laugh in nervous relief and joy.

"Hey, can't be too careful," Logan gruffed. "I could handle the lasers and not take it personal. Jeanie might be offended if you burned her." He moved his hands from in front of Scott's now fully focused eyes.

Jean's tear-filled eyes met him next. He slowly reached out with both hands and gently cupped her face, wiping the tears with his thumbs. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. Jean was in his arms in a flash, clinging to him as she cried out the nervousness of the past few hours. As he held his wife, Scott smiled and looked slowly around the room meeting everyone's eyes…for the first time.

Hank moved to his side and took his chin into his large blue hand. With the disposition of a doctor, he stared intently into Scott's eyes as he flashed his pen light in the familiar way. "Stare, if you will, at the metal container, there," Hank turned and pointed. "No powers."

Scott did as he was told and…nothing happened.

"Now, destroy it, if you please," Hank placed both his hands over Jean's head, still resting on Scott's shoulder.

Scott closed his eyes and concentrated as they had discussed before the treatment. When he opened them again…nothing happened…at first. After a few more seconds a ruby beam flashed across the room and the metal was reduced to a blob of cooling molten steel. The intensity was frightening and everyone gasped. Scott pushed his wife away quickly, as he squeezed his eyes shut again and put his hands over them to keep them safely shut.

Not expecting the reaction from her husband, Jean stumbled and fell against Hank as he quickly embraced her and steadied her to her feet.

"Can't control it," Scott called out as his head was bowed, "Evie, please, give me my visor." He reached a hand out toward where he had seen her.

Stepping forward, Evie just placed her hand in his. Holding firmly she answered gently, "No, Scott. We knew it would take some time to learn control." She gently put her hand to his face and tried to turn him to her. "Open your eyes and look at me."

"NO! It's too dangerous. I can't feel anything. I don't know whether it's on or off."

_"Scott, I'm here. Can you see me?" Evie spoke as she moved out of a mist in Scott's mind. "I've been here since we removed the bandages. I can feel the difference. It's off. You will be able to feel it, too. It's just that right now you are very excited. When you calm down, you'll know the difference. Open your eyes."_

Everyone waited as they suspected Evie was speaking to him and he began to shake his head in the negative.

Scott pulled his hand from Evie's and slowly swung his arm before him. Feeling both Jean and Hank as Jean was still using Hank as support, he firmly pushed them letting them know to step aside.

"Scott," Jean began as she and Hank moved as one, Hank ready to move her quickly if necessary.

"No, Jean, not yet." Scott spoke. "Logan?"

"I'm right here, Buddy," he said as he stepped up and stopped Scott's arm from flailing. "You're not holdin' any grudges at the moment, are ya"? He grinned as everyone laughed off their tensions that had been attacking his senses.

"No. I just hope you don't." Scott removed the remaining hand from his closed eyes and took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart. He blinked quickly several times to try to catch anything that might come out. When he was sure it was ok, he opened his eyes and looked up into Logan's face. Reaching out and taking Logan's offered hand he sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"No problem, but I'm not available for target practice."

Jean quickly pulled away from Hank and moved back into Scott's arms as everyone began to gather around and share their joy.

Evie had called out to Kitty and the children were brought in. Thomas pushed through the parting forest of legs to make his way to his father. "Daddy…" he called out.

"There's my handsome man," Scott reached down and picked him up. He laughed as Thomas made faces as he felt Scott's face and head recognizing something was missing. "In a way, I have you to thank for this." He kissed his son.

Thanksgiving, they all had much to be thankful for.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie and the rose-colored world she lives in, is mine.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far. This story is still being written but I needed to get at least the beginning of it out to you. Stay with me; it's not all history. We will get to the present and Christmas. I think I'm going to include New Year's. Liby and Courtney, thank you and I hope you like what's coming. Elouise17, it's nice to meet another Adam fan. Bohemianbabe, Jesse's here but this one's more Adam this time. Don't leave me. I'll give you some good Jesse here and there. LoveConquers, I couldn't believe it when I got your review. I posted the first chapter and exited the site hoping it would refresh and my story would show. I love to see it in the number 1 spot. It wasn't there yet, so I thought I would have to wait for the next morning.(It was quite late.) I noticed they put search drop lists so I keyed in Romance and rating T and found it immediately. When I brought it up your review was already there. I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe you had it read and reviewed in the time it took me to find it. Needless to say, you made my night. Thank you.

We're All Family

Chapter 2

Now, with Christmas on the way, Adam and his family were getting into the holiday spirit. Well,…the family was. Ever since Evie moved into Sanctuary, she decorated for Christmas. It was her favorite time of year. From the very first one, she no longer was alone but had a whole family to celebrate with. The first one was small. After getting to know everyone she had found out that they really didn't decorate but they did enjoy gift giving and a nice dinner when they could make it. The year before she came had been hectic and as a result Adam just made reservations and took everyone out to eat. She remembered asking Adam if she could put up a small tree near the water. She was so overjoyed when he agreed that she jumped into his arms. That year she cooked a wonderful dinner and Christmas has been special ever since.

Last Christmas everyone had the extra joy of seeing Bobby and Jubilee tie the knot. The ceremony was held in the Library. The couple made their vows standing between a 9 foot, beautifully decorated tree and a blazing fireplace. After the couple kissed, everyone laughed to see them bolt for the door. Bobby couldn't stand the heat, either from his nerves or the fire. He ran outside, dragging Jubilee with him. When everyone got out to the porch to see what was going on, Bobby had spun a wall of ice around them as he held Jubilee tight in his arms. It was ok until Jubilee began to shiver. Bobby had made the wall too thick in his haste to cool off. Now he couldn't break through it. He had to form a shield over them as Remy weakened it with a charge then Jesse hammered it with massed fists and Logan sliced with adamantium claws. The couple had to spend the next hour apart as Jubilee defrosted in front of the fire.

With the increase of both households, their joy has amplified. The teams blended together as both families grew closer. With pregnant women sprouting up in both houses, the teams had to share members on occasion to appropriately deal with missions that had arisen.

This past January, as Ro was 5 months pregnant with the twins everyone was anxiously awaiting, Shalimar posed as Logan's wife as they went undercover in a biker community to find the man behind the violence erupting against government facilities. Someone had kidnapped a few mutants with specific abilities and was forcing them to do his bidding in his crusade to defame all mutants. After three weeks of proving themselves and gaining confidences, they were in a place to finally close down the operations and free the captured mutants. A week later the available X Men along with Brennan, who hadn't had any communication with his wife in all that time, moved into position and waited for the signal to move in and clean up.

Outside a government archive facility the bikers were planning to destroy, that signal came in the form of…a fight. _'What else?'_ thought Brennan as he emerged from his hiding place and ran with the others.

By the time he and the rest reached the vicinity where the fight was going on, they saw Logan and Shalimar standing back to back and holding their own as they each fought three opponents.

Rogue and Gambit walked up to Brennan's side as he watched his wife move to defend and attack. "Are ya just gonna stand here and watch her, Suga'?" She smiled as he chuckled and shook his head. "If ya'd liaghke, Ah can give ya a lift and we can go say 'Hai'." Rogue had one arm around Gambit's waist and she held the other out to Brennan.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you." Brennan stepped closer to her and draped his arm over her shoulder as she secured hers around his waist. He hadn't flown with her very often; only once in an emergency, but he trusted that she wouldn't let him fall.

As the three descended like angels from the sky, all fighting seemed to stop as Shalimar and Wolverine's attackers and their friends standing around them were stunned into stillness.

Brennan landed at Shalimar's side. The smile she gave him filled his heart with joy.

"Riding around with strange women?" Shalimar winked at Rogue. "I can't trust you, can I?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault you decided to play his wife for the last month." Brennan inclined his chin to indicate Logan then turned an exaggerated pout and sad eyes to his wife. "I've been lonely."

A deep growl behind them got their attention as they turned quickly to see the battle raging around them. Wolverine, Rogue and Gambit were fending off attacks from the bikers. A ruby blast sailed neatly over her shoulder as Shalimar turned to see a would-be attacker thrown back by the blast. She spun back around to see Scott running toward her. "Remind me not to separate you two for such a long time. Can we get back to work, please? This isn't your honeymoon, ya know."

Brennan and Shalimar smiled at each other. "Lift, please?" Shal reached for Brennan's shoulders as he lunged toward her and reached for her waist. She stepped onto his bent leg and he launched her into the air over his head. With a graceful flip she kicked and landed atop the fourth opponent for the afternoon. The battle went on for another little while as all but one biker were knocked out cold. This last one was, of course, the leader. He hadn't even joined the fight until it looked like his crew was losing. Now he stood turning his head back and forth, trying to watch Shalimar on his left and Rogue on his right. He raised a brow as the girls stood waiting and their men all seemed to back off and stand down.

"It's only us now, Suga'. You can put down that pipe and we can all go home." Rogue took only one step then stopped to allow him to decide.

"I don't think so," he gruffed as he still looked back and forth between them.

"Ok, then you choose your dance partner,…her," she nodded toward Shalimar, "or meh."

He stood straighter and eyed Rogue carefully then turned and rushed at Shalimar.

"Wrong choice," Shalimar declared…then jumped…spun into a round house kick…landed, eyeing her opponent…and stood victoriously…then fell unconscious to the ground.

"SHALIMAR," Brennan shouted as everyone converged on their friend. He fell to his knees beside her as she began to turn her head and groan.

"What…happened?"

"Don't move," Cyclops ordered as Jean ran up beside them.

"No…I'm…fine," she said weakly as she reached for Brennan to help her up; then frowned when he refused.

He cradled her against his chest as Jean checked for obvious injuries. She pressed and poked and could only find evidence of minor bruises from the fight. "Nothing's broken and there doesn't appear to be any internal bleeding. Did he hit you with that pipe before you got him?"

"No, of course not," Shal smirked. "I'm fine…let me up." She tried to stand before Brennan but only succeeded in falling into Logan's arms as she was facing him.

"Darlin', if you keep falling for me like this, your man's gonna question what we've really been doin' all this time." He smiled down as she just managed to glare up at him with a very weak growl.

"Come on," Brennan scooped her into his arms. "I'm taking you back to the mansion.

After a full examination from both Adam and Hank neither could find anything out of the ordinary. Shalimar seemed to be in perfect health. Brennan was standing beside her. Rested and strength restored, she was begging Adam to let her leave the medlab.

Hank walked up behind Brennan and put a large hand to his shoulder as he peered down at Shalimar. He just stood there for a moment and stared.

Shalimar felt the intense stare and looked up into his blue scowled face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Brennan, Adam and Evie, now turned questioning looks to their large blue friend.

"I was just trying to remember…I think I commented on the similarities between you at the time but…alas that was almost a year and a half ago. We will just have to wait and see."

"Similiarities…who?" she questioned again.

"Why…Shawna…of course. She will be very beautiful…just like her mother."

"Shawna…" Shalimar whispered and met Brennan's shocked eyes.

He turned to Hank, "Do you mean that…" Brennan's eyes bounced quickly from Hank to Adam then finally to Shalimar.

"Well, with the increase of young ones around here, I thought perhaps…and I was running so many tests already, I didn't think you'd mind just one more." Hank smiled and raised his other hand to Shalimar's shoulder. "Congratulations, My Friends."

Brennan and Shalimar's eyes had been locked in amazement and shock…until Brennan quickly turned to Adam, who was no longer in the same place at Evie's side. "Adam," Brennan's voice had a different tone now…one of deep concern.

"Yes, I'm on it," he called back over his shoulder as he feverishly pushed buttons at the computer station holding the results of all Shalimar's tests.

Hank walked back to Adam's side and handed him a chart with a print out of all the tests run. With a toothy grin he stated, "I ran that one, too."

Adam looked up at his friend and took the chart. Reading it as he returned to his family, he concentrated and flipped page after page. Finally, putting down the chart on the bed beside Shalimar, he looked into her frightened, waiting eyes. "It's not here," he sighed in relief as his shoulders slumped slightly, his tension released.

Everyone joined the sigh as Brennan pulled his wife into a fierce embrace. As tension waned, joy waxed.

Just then Jesse and Kitty had come in with concern to find out what was taking the exam so long. "I guess you're ok, from the sound of it." Jesse moved to her side.

Shalimar stood from the bed and hugged him joyfully. "More than, ok," she laughed.

Jesse was a little shocked at her reaction but hugged her back as he looked quizzically at Brennan. "What'd I miss?"

"How do you think Bryan'll feel about another sister in the house?" Brennan asked as Shalimar moved only slightly back to see his face.

It took a minute to register as he looked into her excited face. Jesse put his hands on her arms and pushed her back in shock as realization…then deep concern hit back to back. He turned his head sharply to Adam, "The infection…?"

"Nonexistant," Adam smiled.

Joy consumed him as he pulled Shalimar back to him in a bear hug. Kitty joined in their excitement as she tiptoed up to hug and kiss Brennan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. I own Evie and the world she lives in.

A/N: LoveConquers, you're a doll. Thank you for all your encouragements. I really enjoy your detailed comments. Keep them coming. I want to know what you liked and what I can improve for you. (I'll let you in on a secret. Sometimes you thank me for something that just sort of happened without my trying. Yet you've picked up on an element that was hiding there. I really like those times when you point out what I've missed.) I'm glad you've kept the rest of the stories to date in mind. I really like making references back but am always afraid people won't know what I'm talking about. Bohemianbabe, of course I don't think you would go anywhere. Your reviews are always fun to read. Thanks. Courtney, stay with me. I think Logan will play a big part in another installment in the series. I'm glad you're here. We Logan girls have to stick together. Mxfan214, welcome back. Thank you. Get ready for Shawna. Well I hope you all like this chapter. It's longer than usual but I didn't see a need to cut the scene. Once you get into it I'm hoping you're glued till it's done.

We're All Family

Chapter 3

Almost 8 months later, Bobby and Jubilee were the only ones who could fly back-up for Kitty and Jesse as they needed to find a new mutant on the run from authorities. Adam and Hank got into the habit of running pregnancy tests on all the girls on a regular basis. In their line of work it became too risky to wait for natural signs to appear. As soon as one of the girls tested positive they would be taken off active duty.

This latest mission was straight forward and didn't have any real complications. The mutant they were looking for had molecular abilities and kept liquefying when she got really scared. Jesse tried to mass her but it didn't work. In order to get her to a safe house and to someone who could help her with her abilities, Bobby had to deep freeze her in physical form.

Jesse dropped the Drakes back at the mansion before returning to Sanctuary to file the report. By the time the Kilmartins got back, they found Shalimar in the lab. She was alone except for Brennan who was sitting in a far corner. Jesse was afraid for her as he remembered a time not too long ago when her feral nature all but took over. Adam and Evie assured him that she was ok and that as a feline feral she needed the seclusion for her labor. All the monitors were set and when she was ready for delivery, Evie and Adam would go back in.

Late into the afternoon, Brennan sat helplessly watching his wife. She wouldn't let him get any closer. He spent the time watching her and remembering the beautiful but sad, young daughter he met. He silently swore that she would always be happy. He would make sure of it. When Shalimar seemed particularly restless, he would pick up his book and quietly read to her. She had been feral for hours now and he knew he need but whisper the words for her to hear him. She appeared to calm at the sound of his voice so he'd read until she fell asleep.

It was late into the night when Brennan was awakened from the light dozing that had intermittently claimed him. He awoke at every sound and movement. This time it was whimpering that forced his eyes opened. Shalimar was making her way to the bed. "Shal?" he breathed from his place, not sure if he should approach.

"Brennan…Brennan, it…hurts," she whimpered.

"Adam? Evie, come quick," Brennan called as he quickly made his way to her side and helped her recline on the bed. As he began to caress her face and move the wild strands of hair that sweat caused to stick here and there, Adam's voice faintly registered in his mind.

Adam and Evie entered the lab only a few minutes later, smiles wide on their now excited faces. "That took longer than I'd expected," Adam remarked as he went to Shalimar's side after picking up a hand scanner.

Evie was already busily retrieving the items she would need for delivery. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Um…about…3 to 4 minutes…I think." Brennan nervously stammered.

Just then Shalimar's groaning turned into a scream as the strongest contraction yet seemed to grow from the almost constant pain she was in.

Brennan held his breath as he fought the urge to grab his wife and pull her into his arms. He winced as Shalimar squeezed his hand, her feral might vastly stronger than his own at that moment. Biting his lower lip, he soon tasted blood as he refused to let out his own cry of pain.

Adam returned from the computer with a frown on his face, pen light in hand as he moved to her side. "Shalimar, look at me, Sweetie." When she slowly complied, he touched her eyelids and flashed the light against her pupils. Touching her head he could feel the fever his scan reported. "Listen, Shalimar. You have a fever…"

"A fever?" Brennan interrupted. The pain from his hand quickly forgotten, fear leapt from his eyes as he met Adam's.

"I don't know why it's there but I don't want you pushing through natural labor."

"Adam…" Shalimar weakly protested.

"I know you wanted to go all natural but I really don't think it's a good idea with a fever." Adam moved back to the computer. "Brennan, let me do a full scan."

Brennan looked at the tears that began to silently roll down his wife's face. He leaned down to kiss her temple as he whispered… "I'll be right here, Baby. It'll be ok, I promise." He painfully pulled his hand from hers and stepped back. His broken hand instantly and absently cradled in his other hand.

Evie noticed in her haste to get the sedative needed to lessen the pain Shalimar was feeling. The smile that crept to her lips in understanding was quickly wiped away as Shalimar screamed again with the next contraction only 1 and a half minutes after the other.

Adam's scan was not yet complete but he didn't dare suggest running it again. He let it finish then tried to sort through the radical readings.

Brennan moved back to her side and slipped one arm around her as he gently skimmed his injured hand against her face. Panic nearly consumed him as he looked up quickly. "Adam…the fever…"

"I know. It's higher," Adam stated, without looking back as he continued to try and reconcile the results of the scan.

"Adam," Evie called. "She's crowned." Her announcement shocked Adam and Brennan both into complete stillness.

Shalimar panted as she turned her head from side to side. Her face covered in sweat, her head fell back over Brennan's arm as her eyes fought to stay opened. Suddenly her head rose from its place as her hands grasped his shirt. Glowing feral eyes glared dangerously at him as a low hiss escaped her lips.

"Shalimar?" He stilled as he fearlessly returned her stare though his was more shock than glare. "Shalimar!" he tried to reach her. Brennan's panic was complete. _ This can't be happening. How? The virus was nonexistent. The scan just a few days ago confirmed it. She was fine. Fine! _His insides were screaming as he could do nothing but watch his wife slipping away from him as the wild feral began struggling against his hold.

"Jesse!" Adam shouted into the air as he moved to get what he thought might help.

In less than a minute Jesse came running into the lab wearing nothing but his sleeping shorts; as he was jolted from a sound sleep by Adam's call. Kitty, in her robe, was close on his heels. "Shalimar?" Her name was almost a cry as he skidded to a stop by her side.

"Jesse, mass over her and hold her still!" Adam's commands were shouted over the din of her now deafening growls.

Evie, confident of the feral's hearing, was murmuring encouragements as she continued to work. The baby's head was moving…slowly. "Come on, Shal. Stop fighting us. Push…just a little." With everything happening, Evie thought it best to monitor the baby directly and reached for a diode, affixing it to the small exposed portion of the baby's head.

Shalimar was so consumed by the delirium of the fever and the call of her feral side in its exertion that she barely heard Evie's voice much less was able to answer her request.

Evie noticed she wasn't getting the response she wanted from Shalimar so she changed her tactics. "Brennan, listen to me." Evie looked up and found he was just staring blankly at his wife. "BRENNAN!" her shout got through to him.

Brennan turned quickly at the tone and volume in her voice. Disoriented from the thoughts consuming his mind, he blinked and forced his focus on her as she came to his side.

"Brennan, Jesse can hold her. I need you to put your hands on the top of her stomach, right here." She took his hands and placed them over the sheet covering Shalimar's mid section. "Now when I tell you…you push in and down, like this. Got it?" She waited for him to nod then moved back to her place to await the next contraction.

Adam quickly returned to Shalimar's side with a syringe filled with an amber liquid. Jesse had massed when Brennan had pulled away and he knew the man couldn't hold out much longer. As soon as he let out his breath the feral would toss him like a rag doll. After completely emptying the contents into her arm, he tossed the needle onto a nearby tray and put his hands on either side of her face. Forcing her wild thrashes to stop, he focused her eyes on his as he leaned in, watching and waiting. It only took a few seconds for the chemicals to work in her system. As she began to settle, the wildness in her eyes was replaced with something else. For just a second, as she looked into his eyes, Adam could see…fear. His girl was afraid…and helpless to deal with it. It broke his heart. Steeling himself, he smiled for her. He would deal with it. He would make it better.

Jesse felt Shalimar quiet and exhaled as his lungs burned for release and his heart pounded madly in his chest. He fell back into Kitty's arms as he panted and waited for his body to calm.

Evie watched Shalimar's monitor and could see a contraction beginning to build. "Now, Bren. Push gently." As the contraction rose and hit its peak, something happened. Small coils of electricity spiraled around the diode on the child's head and then flared outward.

Brennan pulled his hands away from Shalimar's abdomen in shock as he heard Evie gasp. He saw her pull back, her fingertips singed where she had been touching the baby.

Sparks forced Adam to throw his hands up in shocked reaction and step back from the console he was working on. Monitor after monitor in the lab sizzled and went black. The lights flickered and died as emergency backups began to glow. "Jess?"

"I'm on it," Jesse responded as he had already moved to the main power box in the lab and was removing its cover. "It's not totally fried but it's shorted out. It'll take me some time to get it running again."

Adam looked at Evie. Kitty had gone to her side and was now holding up what looked like two glowing candles, as she held Evie's wrists and watched. Evie's healing powers had begun to heal her own burns.

As he drew new blood samples of mother and child,  
Adam looked at Jesse. "Jess, I need the drive from the computer." He looked around the lab once more as Jesse complied. Evie's powers were subsiding and Brennan was silently caressing his sedated wife's face.

Jesse followed Adam to his office and switched out the drives. The system there was completely independent of the rest of Sanctuary. Though not as extensive a system, it served as sufficient back for emergencies such as this. It was a tousled but grimly serious Adam who saw the large blue face tiredly smile a greeting to him. "Hank, I'm sorry to wake you but Shalimar's in labor and we've encountered a problem."

"What can I do, My Friend?"

Adam's hands were a blur as he keyed command after command while speaking. "Something happened in the lab and all the equipment is shorted out. I need you to check over the data I'm sending you. Also run an analysis of these blood samples. Shalimar's running a fever and we don't know why."

"The child?"

"Was almost delivered when I left the lab. The problems seem to be centered on Shalimar, though I'm not sure what shorted the systems."

"I will endeavor to get back to you as soon as possible." Hank nodded and the screen went blank.

Adam sat motionless for a moment as he processed all the information thus far. He lowered his head as he pressured the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. _ There has to be an explanation for this. What's going on? _

Evie was sufficiently healed in moments and immediately returned her full attention to the child who seemed determined to be difficult. "We've already missed two contractions. I don't want to miss another one. Kitty stay here and hand me the instruments I'll need… but just in case… you'd better take a few steps back" Evie and Kitty exchanged knowing smiles. "Brennan, listen to me, Sweetie." When Brennan hadn't turn to her, Evie got up and went to his side. "Brennan," she softly touched his arm.

Brennan turned glassy, fearful eyes on her. "Evie,…" his whisper was heartbreaking. "what's happening?"

"I don't know, Bren," she whispered back as she cupped his broken hand in hers. Letting her powers work she continued, "Adam's on it. He won't let anything happen to her." She watched as he turned back to look at the woman on the bed. "Right now, I need you to help me." Again he didn't turn. Her powers faded and she turned his hand over in hers, checking it.

His world was spinning. What was happening? She was fine…normal…for a feral. Labor was as expected. All her scans were clear. Now…_'This can't be happening.'_

"Brennan,..." Standing taller, though still dwarfed by the man she was addressing, Evie took a breath and firmly commanded his attention. "Brennan!"

He sucked in a sudden ragged breath and snapped his head around when he heard Evie's authoritative tone.

With unseemly strength, Evie grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her fully as she firmly grasped both his arms. "Listen to me!" Staring up into his eyes she refused to let him turn away.

Kitty had seen many things in her time at Sanctuary. On a rare occasion she had seen Evie loose her temper on an experiment that failed or at herself for failing, but never had she seen her get in anyone's face. She had seen Brennan on a little less rare occasion, lose it on Adam or Jesse for getting in his face over one thing or another. He would turn and punch something hard and inanimate. Just once, when Shalimar was hurt after a mission, he turned around and took a swing at Jesse for trying to pull him away.

When Evie heard Kitty gasp she reached out for her mind. _"It's ok, Kitty,"_ she soothed. _"Don't worry, he won't hurt me."_

Brennan stood to his full height and looked down at the woman before him, his hands automatically grabbing her arms. The power struggle lasted only a few seconds as he saw the definitive look in her eyes.

It was just that moment Jesse walked in. He moved to his wife's side and paused only long enough to see Brennan submit to Evie's glare, before silently moving back to try and restore power to the lab.

"Shalimar will be fine," Evie confirmed.

"But she's so…"

"Strong. Now, snap out of it, Brennan! I need your help with Shawna. She can't stay where she is. You have to help with the contractions."

That did it. _ Shawna…she needs me. _ Suddenly his attention was focused on his daughter. His countenance changed. His brow set and his eyes grew resolute. "What do I do?"

Evie instructed as they raised Shalimar from the bed and settled Brennan behind her and she was leaned against his chest. They had missed another contraction. Evie wasn't happy. The next one was building fast. Moving into position again, Evie sensed Adam entering the lab but didn't look up. "Ok, now when I say…I want you to lean her forward, just as I explained. Get ready, here it comes…Now!" She reached for the baby and supported her head as it emerged from its resting place. "Excellent. Her head is through. Here comes the next one. Get ready. Ok, now."

Kitty gasped a strangled chuckle through her tears as she saw the baby's shoulders and then body emerge.

What began as infant whimpers soon filled the lab with cries, as the child was forced to adjust to her new environment.

Evie worked quickly as she cut the umbilical cord and finished the delivery. Smiling brightly, she placed the child in Kitty's blanketed, waiting arms then returned to her care of the mother.

Kitty gently cleaned the child as she moved, "Brennan…she's beautiful."

Keeping one arm solidly around his wife, Brennan reached out a trembling hand to touch his infant daughter. Before the joy had the chance to settle in, panic quickly emerged as his touch seemed to precede a series of events that moved for him in agonizingly slow motion.

Blue streaks of electric current ripped from his fingertips and spread to engulf his child. The child's voice seemed to scream louder in his ears as he disbelievingly, followed the blue energy winding around the tiny bundle. Trying to no avail to reabsorb the current, he helplessly watched as the affects of his power coiled around the petite woman holding the child. His pulse slammed in his ears as he heard Kitty bravely try to stifle a scream. His stunned heart wrenched for her pain as he saw Kitty anchor the child safely to her chest as she fell to her knees. Mercifully, the fall distanced the child from his hand and the coiling power subsided.

As real time returned to his brain, Brennan saw Adam pry the baby from Kitty's firm hold. Adam had Shawna secure in his arms by the time Jesse skidded to a stop on his knees behind his wife as she fell against him, her arms still in place as if she yet had hold of the precious bundle. Too shocked to speak Brennan sat and could only move enough to fully embrace a still unconscious Shalimar.

"Kitty…Kitty," Jesse was calling as he gently shook his wife.

Though not unconscious, Kitty was panting and weak from the stress.

Evie quickly finished with Shalimar and moved to Kitty's side as she ripped off the dirty gloves from her hands. Gripping Kitty's shoulders she closed her eyes and reached for Kitty's mind. _'Kitty, talk to me,'__she called out in her mind. She found her crumpled on the floor of her mind, almost in the same position as her physical body on the lab floor. 'Kitty,'_

'_The baby?' she panted._

'_Adam has her.' Evie checked her and smiled. 'You're ok. Thank God. I'll heal your body and you should be ok.' _

_Kitty nodded weakly as Evie faded from her mind._

When Evie finally stood, Jesse picked up his wife and laid her on the scan chair to rest then returned to the computers.

Evie moved to Adam's side. She smiled as she found him gently cleaning the now quiet infant. The tenderness that would show through, at times, was endearing. For as strong a man as Adam is…Evie well knew there was a 'Gentle Ben' hiding just beneath the surface. Though his movements were loving, his voice carried determined concern. She realized he was speaking to Hank with his cell headset.

"…but if the scans are clear…the fever has to be a reaction to something…Yes…What?... I'm sorry, wait just a minute." Adam looked around as lights began to flicker and the sound of computers rebooting hummed around him.

"We don't have monitors," Jesse called as he moved to the main computer keyboard, "but we have everything else. Let me try to link us with the mansion." Jesse had done this enough times now that he didn't need to read the monitor as he worked. "Hey Doc," he called out, "you should be on the speakers. Can you hear us?"

"Yes, thank you, Jesse. This will make it much easier." Hanks voice boomed through the lab.

"Hank, you were telling me about the child." Adam prompted as he tossed his cell and headset on the counter. He turned and handed the baby to Evie.

"The equipment failure you had was a result of the child's mutation. Just as Bryan gave us trouble during delivery, I believe Shawna's discomfort was expressed by a release of electrical energy. As for Shalimar, her fever is a natural reaction to the foreign mutation. With the births of this next generation we have seen that delivery seems to be the time that mutation first exerts itself. This prenatal onset has forced us to keep careful watch over our loved ones and adapt our thinking and procedure with each new incident. Deliveries have been fascinating to say the least. The problem you are facing is feral in nature. Remember, we, feral are unique among mutants. This is the first we're seeing this type of reaction."

"But you've already had feral births," Evie gently reminded as she dressed the infant in her first little outfit.

"True, and an interesting delivery that was. But the twins were the result of the union of two feral. You have our first union of feral and elemental. Additionally, the fact that the father is an electrical elemental, I suspect, adds factors to the equation other elementals would not."

"Doc?" Brennan called out. His tired and worried brain was already on overload. Mutant Theory 101 was just too much. He couldn't take any more. "Adam?" his voice was strained and pleading.

"I'm sorry, My Friend," Hank called back to him. "Shalimar's fever is being caused by a reaction to the electrical DNA in her system. Simply, her body is not used to it, therefore, considers it an infection and is trying to fight it."

"Hank, I've just input another blood sample for Shalimar. Check this one, please. It should prove your theory. Shalimar still has a fever but it's gone down." Adam moved on to check the infant once again.

"Yes. This is very good. I have accessed Shalimar's files and the readings match almost perfectly. There are no longer signs of electrical DNA in her system. The sedative you administered before is barely registering. She is reading as I would expect for a post partum feral. I suspect she will wake to join you in a few hours."

Brennan slumped in relief as he held his wife closer and kissed the top of her head. Sighs of relief and joyful smiles spread through the lab.

"Kitty, no. Don't try to get up." Jesse quickly moved to her side.

"I'm ok. There's no need to worry." Kitty smiled and took his hand.

"Kitty?" Hank's voice was strikingly different; his calm confidence over Shalimar's safety gone, replaced by new concern for a child he considered as his own.

"I'm fine," she called out as she pictured his concerned face in her mind, her head shaking slightly.

"Hank," Adam spoke up, "before you called we had another incident." He moved to Kitty's side, wordlessly indicating for her to sit back down with a fatherly hand to her shoulder. Smiling first at her then turning to meet Brennan's guilty eyes he continued. "Brennan touched the baby. There was what appeared to be a…major discharge of power. Kitty was holding Shawna." The scan ran as he spoke. "She protected the baby and refused to fall," Adam proudly reported as he smiled back at her.

"I have the scans of Kitty and Shawna. Stand by."

"Kitty," Brennan's voice was heavy with guilt. "I don't know what happened."

She turned to see Shalimar laying comfortably on the bed and Brennan walking toward her. "It wasn't that bad, Brennan. I'm fine."

"I'm glad Evie healed you. When Brennan shot at me in the prison a few years back, I felt the effects for a week." Jesse sadly noticed that his light hearted comments did little to help his friend.

Brennan ignored him and took Kitty into his arms. "I tried to stop it and reabsorb the power. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't. I…had no control."

"No, Brennan, you didn't." Hank's voice boomed back. "That's because you didn't do it."

Shock and wonder appeared all around him as Brennan's furrowed brow turned a questioning look at the small bundle in Evie's arms.

"It was Shawna," Evie whispered in realization. "That's why I didn't sense the residual I expected in Kitty."

"Correct. Had it been Brennan's powers, Kitty would have been easily rendered unconscious."

"Hey," Kitty refuted as she stepped into the arms of her grinning husband.

"I'm sorry, Child. I am relieved to report that your scans are clear." Hank's smile carried in his voice. "Shawna would also have been severely injured from a 'major discharge' as Adam described it. Her scan is of a healthy child, though her DNA readings are curious."

"How?" Adam took blood from the child and put it in the analyzer.

"From the information we received from our visit to the future, we expected Shawna to be feral dominant with electric elemental DNA dormant in her system. It appears that her elemental DNA is prominent at birth and her feral DNA is reading dormant. Just a moment…this is very interesting…Odd, indeed"

"What is?" Adam's voice betrayed his frustration of not having the information immediately available to him.

"I am looking at this new blood sample and the most recent DNA readings show the elemental receding…feral still dormant."

"Mutation neutral?" Adam inquired.

"It would appear so. Change could be continual. I suggest repeated tests until stabilization is apparent."

"But what happened? What caused the serge?" Brennan slowly walked closer to his baby daughter.

"I suspect it was a reaction to your powers," the disembodied voice rang out. "Based on the incidents with the twins at birth, I believe she sensed your commonality. Simply put, your daughter was reaching out to her daddy.

Stopping a few feet away from Evie, who was softly rocking the now quiet child in her arms, he looked sadly at her. His voice soft and almost broken; "My touch hurt her."

"Have you touched her since?" Hank's question was met with silence. "I thought not. I believe it was the suddenness of her own power that hurt her. She has no control. With the elemental DNA receding, it should not be as drawn to you. Try. Do not fear."

"Wait," Adam called as Brennan began to raise his hand. "Evie, put her in the chair. Brennan, stand close. Hank, I'm going to set a joint scan. You should see everything in both their systems."

"Very wise. Brennan, I will stop you if Shawna is being affected in the slightest."

Kitty looked up and met Jesse's worried eyes. He pulled her closer as they stood trying to lend their strength and prayers to the man before them.

Brennan and his daughter were bathed in the familiar yellow glow of the scan moving back and forth over their bodies. Hesitant to go on, Brennan looked around the lab. It was Evie to whom he looked last. Only after she nodded her encouragement to him did he take a deep breath and slowly move his fingers toward the tiny infant before him. He stopped a mere centimeter way from her skin to try and determine if he could feel…anything. Finally, he gently grazed the skin of Shawna's neck. Air flooded from his lungs as he released his breath in relief as nothing seemed to happen. Removing his fingers, he called out in question, as the scan stopped, "Doc?"

"If you touched her, there was no evident change in her system. No reaction from your system was detected."

As fast as lightning, Brennan scooped the infant into his arms and cradled her close to his heart while raining loving kisses to the top of her head.

Jesse, Kitty, Adam and Evie were instantly by his side with cheers and congratulations.

"Hank," Adam stepped away and called out. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. With your permission I will extend the news of your little one during breakfast."

"Yes, please," Brennan called out, his voice thick with emotion. "Hank…thank you."

"I will visit soon. McCoy out."

Evie moved off to check once again on the still unconscious mother. "She's sleeping but otherwise ok. I think we can all leave without fear of any other incidents." She moved to Brennan's side. "The bassinet is ready for Shawna, whenever you feel you can put her down." She smiled as she kissed his cheek then Shawna's head. "I'll be back to check on everyone in a couple of hours." She joined Adam at the door with Jesse and Kitty following.

Dawn broke and breakfast was over and still Shalimar was asleep. "Adam, how long?" Brennan asked as once again put his baby in her bassinet.

As if on cue, Shalimar let out a low moan. In an instant, Brennan and Adam were by her side. "Shalimar," Brennan whispered.

"Brennan, what…" she absently put her hand on her abdomen, a protective, automatic gesture which had become habit over the last 9 months. Panic flew from her eyes as they met his.

"No, Shal. It's ok." Brennan turned quickly and retrieved his daughter. "Come on, Shawna," he cooed. "It's time to meet mama."

Tears stung her eyes as she looked and saw Adam smile and nod at her. Slowly she sat up and took her daughter from Brennan's arms. She cried as she looked into the little face that seemed to smile up at her. Unwilling to trust her voice at that moment, she just looked at her husband in unspoken question.

"I have a lot to tell you," Brennan arranged himself on the bed behind her and settled back, his heart bursting with love for his wife and newborn baby girl.

TBC

Character question: Was Brennan too sappy? I get mixed comments on the homefront.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. I created Evie and the rose colored world she lives in.

A/N: Loveconquers, you are so wonderful. I was so excited to wake up and find such a long review. It was a perfect start to my day. Bohemianbabe, I know…I had 125 pages written and was still asking myself the same thing. But fear not. I figured it out. This piece was turning into a 'time' filler on our way to the future. I had what I thought was my story but no real action. Now I've gone through with a minor rewrite and have a real action story (well…as real as action gets for me. You all do much better at that than I.) It's not done and won't end at Christmas. Actually, I'm not sure how long it will go. When I see the end, I'll give you warning. It may take until Christmas. How's that for surety; I'm not….:) Karen147145, Thank you. I'm glad to hear you like the series. I hope to keep it going for just a little while longer. Mxfan214, hold that thought. I've got something coming. Courtney, Logan's not out for the duration. They're all coming for the holidays. Thanks for the input on Brennan. I'm trying not to feminize the men. It's especially hard with guys like Brennan and Logan. In my head they are not really like any other characterization of them, I've seen, though I do try to keep to some common elements. Brennan is probably a little more like TV. Logan is really not the menacing, evil, rage constantly brewing, hair-trigger teddybear we've all seen in other mediums. Maybe that doesn't really make him Logan anymore but this is how I would like him. OK OK OK Enough babbling by the author.

We're All Family

Chapter 4

Shawna's joyful arrival was almost 4 months ago. Now Christmas was coming. Evie's favorite time of year and this year promised to be extra special…or at least she hoped it would be…if she could get Adam to put down some of his work long enough to enjoy it with her. He seemed unusually busy. It wasn't the underground. It wasn't mutants with malicious intent. It wasn't even intense experimentation. There just always seemed to be something keeping him occupied. One week to go. Less than one week until everyone arrived on Friday.

This year Christmas was being hosted in Sanctuary. For the past few years everyone seemed to end up at the mansion. Missions came up. Children stayed at school. It just seemed easier. This year was different. This year all of the students who were not legally under Charles care were going home. The X-Men, families included, were looking forward to a change. Evie got the idea after a riotous Thanksgiving. Comments circulated indicating the need for a quieter Christmas. Aside from the adults who would act like children on Christmas morning, there were 3 babies in Sanctuary and 3 from the mansion. Charles also had legal custody of 2 teens. That could be quiet.

Adam seemed to like the idea when she presented it and even took the initiative to contact Charles and extend the invitation formally. Now… it didn't seem like he had much time to enjoy it with her. _'It's not here, yet. There's still a week to look forward to.' _Evie consoled herself as she went to answer an incoming call.

"Hello, Jean. I didn't expect to hear from you until later this week. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything is just fine. I was just calling to see if you wanted to go to a lecture with me."

"A lecture, Jean? Christmas week?"

"Dr. Nicholas Winslet is speaking right near you, in town,… tomorrow. He's a pediatric and obstetric surgeon with a specialty in pre-natal corrective surgery. I thought it might be interesting and maybe you'd like to join me."

"Wow, it does sound interesting." After a moment, Evie put on a mocking glare. "Why do I feel like interest is not the only reason you're inviting me?"

"Well, because it isn't." Jean smiled slyly as she knew she'd get caught. "I really want to go but Scott is worried about me going so far from home…alone…during a holiday week…pregnant."

"Ah…there it is. I knew the truth would finally come out." Evie smiled at her friend.

"I really want to hear this man, but Scott can't take me and refuses to let me fly the Blackbird alone. It's too late to get any commercial transportation, especially this week. What do you say?"

"I say, he's right." Evie smiled at the shock she saw cross her friend's face. "I wouldn't want you to fly alone, 5 months pregnant. How long is it? I have a home to prepare for guests in a few days."

"It'll only be for the afternoon. We'd be home by dinner. Besides, you don't have to do anything special for us. We're just glad to be getting a change of scenery."

"It's Christmas. All of it's special. Tell Scott to calm down. I'll talk to Adam. Unless there's a problem, I'll pick you up Monday at eleven. Does that give us enough time to make registration?" She saw Jean smile and nod. "Good. Look for the Helix." Evie smiled as she watched her friend bounce for joy.

"Thank you so much. This'll be great. We'll have fun."

Evie went to find Adam and make sure her schedule could be cleared. "Jean would like me to escort her to a lecture here in town, to hear a doctor speak." Evie frowned when Adam only nodded his head and didn't turn to face her as she spoke. "I should only be gone until dinner," she said to his back.

"Out with Jean. That's fine, Evie," he answered without turning. "I'm sure we can handle things here."

Evie sighed and went to check on Nadene. Later that Sunday evening she decided she needed to speak with Adam…privately. Walking into the kitchen to help with dinner she found the girls already moving in their well rehearsed pattern of meal prep. "Shalimar, Kitty, can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Sure, Evie. What is it?" Kitty asked as she stirred the pot.

"I don't know if you've noticed but, Adam's been a little …I don't know…preoccupied."

"For as long as I've known him, Adam's been preoccupied with one thing or another," Shalimar teased.

"I know but this is…different. I can't really explain it but…it just feels different than his usual preoccupations." Evie's voice was steady but her eyes conveyed her deep concern.

"It _is_ Christmas." Trying to be soothing, Shalimar offered with a smile, "Maybe he hasn't gotten you anything yet and is stressing over it."

Evie smiled back but it was only half-hearted. "Maybe…but I think it's more than that. We haven't connected very well these last two weeks."

"Two weeks? You two? That's not likely." Kitty turned a disbelieving look to her.

"He's been busy with some research that he hasn't told me much about." Evie turned from Shalimar to Kitty as they stopped working and just looked at her. Feeling very self-conscious at that moment she quickly added, "I've been busy too. I mean…I can't just blame him. Things at this time of year are busier. I want everything to be so nice when Charles and the rest of the family arrive on Friday. Well…we haven't shared thoughts in a while. Sure, I'm conscious of his presence…just like you two are with the guys, though. We haven't really shared our bond in a while. I'm just feeling a little…I don't know… disconnected." She finished and could feel the sympathy coming from the girls as they both stopped what they were doing and walked to her side.

"Hey, it's ok. What do you want us to do?" Shalimar put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you take care of Nadene for me? I want to try and spend some time with him tonight."

"Of course. Why don't you take him out? Give yourselves an early Christmas present," Kitty offered.

"That sounds like a great idea," Evie's smile brightened. "I'll make reservations at the Château."

"Well, the last I heard the work schedule was clear," Kitty turned back to her pot smiling slyly, "soooo…I was actually thinking of a little**_ more_** than just dinner."

Evie shook her head at her young friend as she heard Shalimar giggle. "You know with our age difference, if you weren't already married, I'd have to reprimand you for making a suggestion like that."

"Come on," Kitty turned around with a cunning eye, "we all know that age has nothing to do with it."

"You're right, but time does. I have to meet Jean tomorrow morning." Evie thought for a moment. "I can't be out all night but…we don't have a curfew, do we?" She turned bright eyes back to her girls. "How can I get the access codes for the safehouse by the park, I wonder?"

"Oooh, I think I can get them for you. I have a connection who would be more than willing to give up that information…if he knows what's good for him." Kitty winked at her.

"You go and reconnect and we'll handle everything here." Shalimar offered.

"You're the best," Evie moved excitedly to the door. "I think this will be just what the doctor ordered. Thank you,…'Doctors'."

The girls giggled as they watched her leave.

TBC

Ok…it was shorter, especially after the last chapter but I'll post soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. Evie is my character.

A/N: Loveconquers, until recently, I wasn't sure where I was going yet...but I think I got it. Just follow me. Bohemianbabe, Adam's big secret...that's the real question. If you figure it out before I disclose it, I won't have done my job right. Brigitta 1, I'm glad you're here now. I hope you like the story.

I feel I have to let everyone know: this story is running in cycles. First we catch up to the present. That part is done. Now Adam's preoccupation. I've finished writing that part but in order to get to the action it seems we have to wade through a lot of what writers on this site call, fluff. I like it, that's why I wrote it. If I start to put anyone to sleep, please try to stay with me. Action is coming. If I make you roll your eyes then I'm happy. I know this isn't the real world. If it was believable I probably wouldn't be able to write it. This is to give fair warning and encourage everyone to stay with me even if I'm only hanging on by a string. Thanks.

We're All Family

Chapter 5

Reservations made, Evie went to her room to get ready to leave. She showered and dressed. Laying out a suit for Adam, she quickly checked herself in the mirror and headed for his lab. When she didn't see him there, she checked his office. Closing the door slowly she wondered where he could be. Reaching out for his mind she realized she had so many things going through her head she couldn't casually find him. Taking a moment to clear her mind and breathe a cleansing breath, she calmed and reached again. First shock…then question…then sadness crossed her mind as she realized…_'He's gone.'_

Raising her chin she called into the air. "Adam? Darling, where are you?" She waited…nothing. "Adam…" Still nothing. Worry began to set in quickly. Rushing out to find the others she couldn't keep the worry from turning into panic. _'This is crazy. He just went out. There's no need to panic like this. It must just be'… _"Brennan," she called out when she saw him.

Brennan looked up from the story he'd been reading to Nadene and Bryan. "Wow, Evie, you look great. That dress new?"

"Yes, thank you," she answered quickly as she entered the rec room. "I'm looking for Adam. Do you know where he is?"

With a raised brow and a shake of his head he answered. "No. The last time I saw him was about 20 minutes ago in the lab. Isn't he in there?" Brennan put both children on the floor with the book and followed Evie out.

"No. He's no where in Sanctuary." Evie went to the computer station and brought up the visual of the garage. "I called him but he didn't answer."

"His Audi's gone," Brennan stated as he looked over her shoulder.

"You lookin' for Adam?" Jesse walked up behind them and handed Shawna to her father.

"Yes, Jess. Did he tell you where he was going?" Evie turned hopefully.

Seeing the worry on her face gave him hesitation. "Uh…no." Jesse looked cautiously from Evie to Brennan. "He just walked past me…like he was in another world, actually. He looked like he had something on his mind. Did you call him?" He frowned when he saw her nod. "Adam?" he tried. "Adam, can you hear me?" Not getting an answer, Jesse moved to another computer and brought up the tracking program. "His signal's strong. He's healthy."

Evie put her head down and tried to send to him as Brennan and Jesse watched and waited. "I can't reach him," she looked up at them. "He's…blocking me," she stated with a tremble in her voice.

"What's the matter," Kitty asked as she and Shalimar walked up to tell them dinner was ready.

"Adam's not answering us," Brennan passed his daughter to her mother and went to another computer. After a few tense seconds he announced, "I got the trace on his car. He's driving into town…looks like…toward the east side."

"He hasn't just left like this in a while," Shalimar commented.

Adam's mind was on all the information he had gathered in the last two weeks since her call. _ I can't believe this is happening. After all these years…What will she think? How will she feel? She's very sick. If he hurt her...Why didn't she call sooner? Nothing's making any sense. _Adam had more questions than answers…just the kind of situation he'd always worked hard to avoid. His mind was spinning so frantically that he almost missed her voice. Almost. After a moment, it registered in his work-weary brain.

Evie looked at Shalimar with eyes shining and sad. "Adam, please answer us. Where are you?...Adam?" her voice was low and almost broken.

He could hear the tremble in her voice. It was then that he realized in his haste to leave he never told Evie… anything. He shook his head as he realized that he would have to talk to her and soon. "Evie," Adam took a deep breath so his voice was clear as it went over the com system. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I…just have to take care of something. It might be late when I get back. Don't wait up."

"Adam, what…" she began but was quickly silenced as she heard the com system disconnect.

"I lost the tracker. Trace his ring, Jess," Brennan turned.

"I'm on it. Nope…he must have just taken it off." Jesse looked up at him. "What's he think he's doin'?"

"He's not in any immediate danger. If something was going on, he wouldn't leave himself that vulnerable." Shalimar tried to soothe the tension that was grating on her senses. "We just have to wait until he comes home."

"Yeah," Kitty tried as she saw the sadness in Evie's face. "Maybe he really is just buying something and doesn't want to give away where he's shopping."

"Maybe," Evie whispered as she passed them. "I'll change and come back down to feed Nadene," she said absently as she walked away.

Everyone shared sad glances as they could feel Evie's heart break. Shalimar felt a deep ache in her chest for her friend. She furrowed a brow as she noticed that Kitty also winced with a hand to her chest.

Adam drove to his destination with just enough attention to his driving as was needed to get him there safely. His mind was reeling with memories of a time long ago, mixed with an endless stream of 'what if' scenarios. Feelings of love, anger and fear churned in his heart as sadness deep in his soul kept trying to exert itself. Tapping every ounce of inner strength he had, he pushed the sadness away, refusing to let it take hold of him and become a reality.

"**_Adam, why are you going away? I don't want you to leave." A 12 year old girl and 15 year old boy sat by a brook under the old covered bridge._**

"**_We talked about this, Dria. I have to go to school. I want to be a doctor and I can't do that staying around here."_**

"_**I thought we were going to stay together," the young girl put her face in her hands and wept.**_

"_**Dria, please don't cry," Adam moved closer to her and pulled her to him. "I'm not leaving you, really. I'll write everyday. And I'll call as often as I can."**_

_**Adam smiled as the girl on his shoulder lifted her tear streaked face to look at him. **_

"_**You promise?" she squeaked.**_

"_**Yes. I promise." He gently wiped her tears with his hand. "Now stop crying. Have I ever broken a promise to you before?" **_

"_**No," she whispered as she turned her face down.**_

"_**No, and I never will. We'll always be together and I'll always take care of you."**_

"I should have gone after her!" he shouted as he slammed the steering wheel. On he drove until he came to the Crystal Lake Hotel on the far side of the city.

Adam was right. It was late when he came in. More like very early the next day. Evie was awake the instant she felt him enter their room. As he got into bed and reached to turn out the light on his nightstand she turned to him. "Adam, are you alright?"

"Yes, Darling. Just very sleepy. I'm sorry I woke you." He leaned toward her for a quick kiss on the cheek then turned back and covered himself without another word.

That's when she felt it. It was brief, but there. Never had he kissed her while thoughts of another woman were present in his head. Evie's heart felt heavy as her mind began its parade of scenarios.

TBC

Don't worry, all your questions will be answered…I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. I created Evie and this rosy world she lives in.

Here's a reminder of the family so far. At this point all the weddings are done. Marie is due to have her baby just after New Year's, Jean is 5 months pregnant. Sissy is 14 and Jack is 15. Thomas is almost 3, Nadene is just 2, Bryan is 1, Mikey and Hannah are 8 months, Shawna is 4 months.

"Discoveries" has the time trip into the future if anyone wants a refresher on all the kids.

We're All Family

Chapter 6

The next morning Evie told Shalimar what her day would look like in case they needed her and then had Jesse clear the Helix for a flight. Adam was up before she was and went straight to his lab where she found him now to say goodbye. "Adam, I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" he glanced up at her for only a moment. Nodding, he spoke as he continued to work. "Oh, yeah, Jean. Have a nice time."

Sadness flowed over Evie like a tidal wave she couldn't control. She turned and went to the hangar.

Kitty and Shalimar were letting the kids play in the training room as they worked out. Suddenly Kitty stopped running on the treadmill and began crying.

"Kitty?" Shalimar called as she came to her side. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I don't know," she sniffed. "I suddenly felt an overwhelming need to cry."

"Maybe you should let Adam check you." Shal saw Kitty nod then meet her eyes.

"You don't think, I'm…" Kitty's eyes were wide.

The smile in Shalimar's voice was heard through out the lab. "Adam, Kitty's coming into the lab. I think she needs to talk to you."

Evie got to the mansion and didn't even have a chance to power down the Helix. Jean was in the co pilot's seat and smiling brightly almost as soon as the hatch was lowered.

"Wow, you're not a little anxious, are you?"

"I've been looking forward to this. I've read a few articles about this man's work. I really want to hear him speak and see if his work is as cutting edge as is reported." Jean fastened her seatbelt and watched as Evie shook her head and eased the Helix into the sky. "Thomas is so excited. Throughout the day, yesterday, he kept telling everyone that he was going to 'Dene's house.' It was really cute."

"They're always so cute together. I don't know if it's because we know their future or not." Evie smiled slightly as she thought of the day Thomas came back from the future and told Adam he had asked for Nadene's hand. _'Adam'_

"Hey, what's going on?" Jean's sudden concern made Evie snap out of her thoughts and look to her friend. "I just got a really strange hit from you."

"I'm sorry, Jean. I guess I let my walls slip a little. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

Jean concentrated then turned quickly to see Evie looking back at her. "Oh, Evie…that's wonderful…how far along are you."

Suddenly smiling, Evie chastised, "You're no fun. You didn't give me the chance to tell you…or deny it."

"We really are changing the future, aren't we? I don't remember another Kane. What did Adam say when you told him?" Jean watched in confusion as Evie's smile faded and she turned her attention back to piloting the Helix. "You haven't told him, yet? You haven't told anyone yet…Why?"

"Jean, it's a little complicated right now. I only just realized it a few days ago. Adam's been kind of preoccupied. We haven't had a chance to talk."

"But he didn't sense it himself?" Jean felt the sadness intensify around her as she reached out her hand to Evie's shoulder. "Evie, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Evie began as she started to feel defensive; "We just haven't had the time. That's all."

"Evie…don't. You know as well as I do that time has nothing to do with it. Talk to me. What's going on with you two?"

Evie checked the course readout, switched the Helix to autopilot then turned in her chair. "I don't know. He's blocking me. For the last week and a half he's been distant. His attention has been focused on something else but he hasn't told me what. When I tried to read him through our bond I found a wall. He's blocking me and I don't know why."

"You know how Adam gets when he's involved in something. He'll finish whatever it is and then tell you all about it."

"I don't think so. This is different. Last night…last night he went out. He didn't tell anyone where he was going or that he was going at all. I went to ask him to go out with me for some time alone and couldn't find him. He finally answered his com and just told me not to worry and he would be back late." Evie looked away. "Then he took his ring off."

"Evie, maybe he was meeting a contact. You know how secretive Adam's contacts are."

"He didn't get home until 2:30 this morning."

"That's not too bad," Jean lied.

"When he got in bed and kissed my cheek, I…got a hit from him." Evie stood up and paced to the back of the cabin. She turned suddenly and met Jean's eyes. "He was thinking of another woman."

"Evie…" Jean began to protest.

"I felt it, Jean. His blocked slipped the moment his lips touched me."

Just then the Helix began signaling the approach to its destination. Evie quickly took up the pilot's position, cloaked and landed. Evie turned to see Jean still looking at her. She took a deep breath and smiled. "There isn't anything to do right now. Come on, we have a lecture to attend." Evie stood and waited for Jean to rise. "I want to hear what this man is doing and I need a little distraction." Quietly the women made their way into the conference area of the hotel.

Earlier, Adam couldn't stop thinking about last evening. _She's just the same as I remember her. I can't believe it. Older but…still my beautiful Dria… _

**The hotel suite door opened and an unfamiliar face met him. "Good Evening, Doctor Kane" the handsomely dressed young woman greeted him as if she'd known him all her life.**

"**Good Evening," was Adam's polite response as the woman moved to the side and gestured that he enter. He moved into the living area and placed his case down on an end table. As he straightened and turned, he saw her. She was beautiful and his heart nearly stopped in his chest. For what seemed like an eternity, Adam stood frozen in place as his eyes met hers. A million memories, regrets and fears flooded together. As a smile crossed her face, he heard his name on her lips. In three strides he was across the room holding her in his arms. All the tension of his work, all his worry, all his regrets melted away as he felt her arms around him and her head resting on his shoulder. "Dria…Dria," he repeatedly whispered as he kissed the top of her head.**

"**I've missed you so much, Adam," she said through her tears of joy. "Never did a day go bye without you in my thoughts."**

"**Oh, my sweet Dria," his arms never loosening their hold around her. Suddenly his joy turned to panic as he felt her fall into him even more; her knees weakening under her own weight. In an instant he moved and had her petite frame safely in his arms as he carried her over to the sofa. Gently placing her to rest he sat beside her. The worry in his face asked all his questions.**

"**It's alright, Adam. I just can't stay on my feet that long," she sighed.**

"**Then you shouldn't have been up at all," he tried to smile as he gently pushed a stray strand of her still deep strawberry hair away from her light brown eyes.**

"**I didn't want you to see me like this, first," Dria looked away, "weak and lifeless. I so much wanted to run and jump into your arms like I used to," she whispered sadly. She felt his hand slide around her cheek and down to her chin.**

**Slowly he pressured her until she looked back up at him. "Don't ever, ever…hide from me." His voice was stern, yet soft. "Now that you're here, I won't allow it. I was furious when Andrew took you away from me." Adam turned slightly and looked at his fisted hands. With quiet fury and unnatural menace in his voice he gritted, "Had I been able to get to you,…I would kill him myself if he weren't already dead."**

"**No, Adam," Dria whispered as she put her hands over his fists. "You're not cruel. You never could be. It's over. I'm here now and I want to be able to enjoy the time we've been given, how ever long it may be."**

**At her words, Adam's head snapped up; worry crossing his handsome features. Taking her into his embrace once more he vowed never again to let her get away from him. **

Shalimar walked Kitty to the lab to make sure she wouldn't chicken out along the way. "Adam, I think you should scan Kitty."

"Why, is something wrong?" Adam's attention snapped back to the lab and like the devoted leader and father he always was, his attention was now fully on the young woman sitting in the chair.

Kitty looked at Shalimar, doubt clear in her face.

"Go on, just tell him," Shalimar encouraged.

"Tell me, what?" Adam looked with concern between the women before him. "Kitty, if you're not feeling well, I need to know. Is it your mutation?" He looked down at her and took her hand in his as reassurance.

"This is gonna sound crazy," Kitty began, "but we were just in the weight room and all of a sudden…I felt like crying."

Adam looked skeptically from her to Shalimar.

"I thought she'd hurt herself but when she told me, the first thought I had was…well, you remember how emotional she was while she carried Brian."

With understanding finally dawning on his already overloaded mind, Adam smiled down at Kitty then turned without a word to initiate the scan. "This will give me a physical reading if you're far enough along."

"And if she's not…?" Shalimar asked.

"The scan won't register if she's just conceived. I'll have to run blood work to confirm." The scan stopped and Adam turned to read the results. Shaking his head and walking to the cabinet on the far side of the lab in silence then back to Kitty, Adam stopped by her side. "The scan was negative, so we'll have to check this way." He smiled as she pouted. For as strong as all his kids were, they all hated needles. "There, all done." He kissed her head. "I'll run this and let you know. I should have the results in about 15 minutes. Want to wait?"

"Uh…no. I'll check on the kids with Shal and then come back."

Jean and Evie waited in the registration area. There was quite a turnout, even for the week before Christmas. The line was presently out the door and down the hall but moving along well enough. _"Evie," Jean appeared in her friend's mind. "You can't think that all of a sudden, Adam has…taken up with someone else. Just in the last two weeks?"_

_"I don't know what to think. I would have sensed something sooner if he was…building a new relationship. Wouldn't I? I've thought about this all night. It can't be someone completely new…but…"_

_"But what?"_

_"Before we got married, Adam told me he had…that there had been…a few women in his past. What if he…"_

_"What?" Jean asked incredulously. "Wanted to start up with one of them again? I doubt that. Maybe one of them did contact him but I don't think you would have to worry about it."_

_"I just don't know…I mean… the hit I got was strong. She was filling his thoughts."_

When they made it as far as the door they could finally see into the room. Rows of chairs all facing a set of risers with a podium set upon it was standard set up for such a conference.

"Wow, there are a lot of people here," Jean said, nonchalantly, as she moved toward the table to register.

Evie waited her turn and continued to look around the room. As she notice Jean move aside and stepped into her place to register, a small easel set up with a poster caught her eye. Shock froze her in place. It was only the repeated question that pulled her attention away.

Adam waited for the results of Kitty's blood test. The analyzer did all the work. All he could do was sit…and think...and remember…**He had just finished his last class, only finals left, in the next two weeks. On his way back to his dorm, he stopped to check for his mail. He smiled as the young woman at the desk handed him an envelope. **

"**You know? I've been giving you your mail as long as you've been here. I give you boxes and letters decorated with doodles and sprayed with perfume. You've never once told me about her." **

**Adam smiled shyly at her. **

"**Now that you're leaving will you at least tell me her name?" **

**Adam looked at the letter. For the first time, he noticed that the doodles that indeed used to cover his mail had now become small touches in the corner. He also noticed the perfume was not fruity but elegant. She was growing up. "Her name is Alexandria."**

"**And," the woman coaxed, unsuccessfully. **

**Adam just smiled at her and turned to leave. As time went on, Dria had written him often as promised. It wasn't quite every day but at least twice a week he could count on something. Short notes, long letters, pictures and sometimes gifts would be there to get his mind off his studies for just a few moments. He would always take the time to respond and they stayed close. 5 years had gone by since he left for school. **

**Though young, Adam was on more than the fast track to his career. He moved through high school at a pace that nearly frightened those around him. He learned fast and his appetite for knowledge was insatiable. He studied year round, taking only one break a year, usually around Christmas, to go home and see his parents and Dria. Now 20, he was getting ready to leave and begin his internship. He opened the letter as he walked to his room to begin packing. By the time he got inside, the smile on his face had been replaced by a scowl. Dria wasn't going to be there when he went home for Christmas.**

"Excuse me, Ma'am; your name, please." A young man seated at registration asked…again.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Doctor Evelyn Kihliya," she said as she turned a bright smile to the young man.

Jean heard her response and immediately turned to face her. Remaining silent, she waited for Evie to get her name tag and step away. They walked silently toward the back of the room where they found seats. Looking at the brochure given her, she kept her face calm and neutral.

_"Dr. Evelyn Kihliya? I'm willing to bet you don't use that name very often anymore." Jean walked up to Evie in her mind._

_"Jean, did you know there was another speaker, here today?"_

_"No. I only heard about Dr. Winslet. Why?"_

_"Look toward the risers."_

Jean casually looked up from her feigned reading. Forcing the smile to stay in place she continued her telepathic conversation. _"Dr. John…Adam Kane…Now Evie, you can't think…"_

_"What was your first thought? I don't know what to think." _

TPC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. I created Evie and the rosy world she lives in.

A/N: Life must be busy out there. My reviews are way down. I decided to continue on with my postings. I hope it's not moving too slowly. I want to move on but not miss out on stuff I think sounds cute.

We're All Family

Chapter 7

Just then a young woman approached the podium and attempted to get everyone's attention. "Good afternoon. On behalf of Dr. Winslet, I would like to thank all of you for showing your support by coming out today. I'm sure you will find his ideas refreshing and very interesting. Dr. Winslet likes to keep his meetings a little less rigid and formal. He will be glad to entertain questions and comments but please keep them for the time after his lecture. Knowing that you have given your time during this holiday week to be here, the doctor would like to keep to the scheduled time table as closely as possible to be sensitive to those of you who need to leave to do all that last minute shopping." She paused as a chuckle circulated the room. "And now it is my honor to introduce to you, Dr. Nicholas Winslet." Everyone applauded as Dr. Winslet walked into the room and to his place at the podium. Another younger man walked by his side and sat in the chair set for him.

Jean and Evie sat in silence as they listened to the lecture. From their place, the view of the young man who had come in with the good doctor was obscured. Evie tried to concentrate on what Dr. Winslet was saying but by the break; she had only heard about half.

"Evie," Jean could sense the whirlwind of emotions coming from her friend. In an effort to distract her she now spoke with a smile. "Can you help the fat lady up? I think I need to take a walk, if you know what I mean."

Evie looked at her then smiled sympathetically. "I guess two hours is about your limit."

Jean nodded, "My back is getting stiff, too. Walking around will help. Can I ask you to get us something to drink at the refreshment table while I'm gone?"

"I would be happy to. I'll be right here when you get back." Evie watched her friend walk away with her hand over the small of her back. _ I'd forgotten about the stiff back. I guess there's a lot I have to look forward to. _Evie smiled as she shook her head and turned to get their refreshments.

The computer beeping its completion brought Adam out of his thoughts. He turned in his chair to read the results now appearing on his monitor. He smiled as he raised his chin into the air, "Kitty, would you please come into the lab."

Kitty was sitting by Shalimar as they watched the boys playing one on one in the hangar since the Helix was gone. Play stopped as Jesse held back his throw when he heard Adam call Kitty. He didn't miss the way Kitty and Shalimar looked at each other. As they both got up to leave, he passed the ball to Brennan and stepped aside. "Kitty?"

"Um, it's ok, Jess. I asked Adam to check into something for me. I'll…be right back." She smiled and quickly followed Shal out of the bay.

Jesse turned to Brennan who had just put the ball in the basket. "No points," he complained.

"Not my fault…you gave up the ball," Brennan countered.

"Yeah, I know…Kitty's fault…What's going on?" Jesse looked back at the closed bay doors. "She's been acting weird for a couple of days. You don't think she's…"

"Hey, not by me. You're the one she sleeps with." Brennan walked up and punched Jesse's shoulder as he brushed off the glare Jesse turned on him. "Let's go find out."

As the boys walked into the lab; they found Kitty in the scan chair not at all looking happy as a scan was just finishing. Shalimar was by Adam's side as they waited for the monitor to relay the results. Jesse moved to her side. "Kitty, what's wrong?" His voice was soft and full of concern.

"Jesse, I was feeling so emotional lately that I thought maybe…well, I had Adam check to see if maybe we were gonna have another baby."

"And…" he looked up to Adam with a smile.

"I ran scan and blood. She's not pregnant," Adam turned and saw the joy disappear from the would-be father's face only to be replaced by concern.

"Then, is there something wrong?"

"No." Adam walked up to them and put his hand on Kitty's arm rubbing it gently. Brennan and Shalimar stood behind him. "I just matched this scan with her last full check up. They match. You're in perfect health."

"Then why all the tears?" Shalimar asked.

"I don't know." Adam looked at her as he considered the possibilities. Turning back to Kitty he smiled. "If it happens again, let me know."

After the break, Dr. Winslet came back to the podium, alone this time. He wrapped up his speech and asked for a few questions, promising to stay after the conference to allow for more. A few more minutes past and he closed the floor. "I would now like to introduce to you a young man with extraordinary talent and a very bright future. He is young but don't let that fool you. His brilliant work with pediatric and prenatal surgery is absolute cutting edge, blending technology and knowledge to produce repeated success. I have had the honor of sponsoring him through his internship and look forward to seeing where his genius leads the field. Please welcome, Dr. John Adam Kane."

Evie's heart stopped as the applause around her faded into the scenery. All she could see was the man walking up the aisle shaking hands with people he passed on his way to the risers. So absorbed in her own thoughts, she barely heard the gasp Jean let out. As the young man approached, her heart stopped. Evie was in an aisle seat and he turned in front of her and extended his hand. Without a thought she automatically followed suit of the people around her and shook his hand for the brief moment he was there as he continued on oblivious to her situation. Behind the microphone, he began to speak but Evie couldn't focus enough to understand his words. How he said them, though, was very clear to her. This young man was not raised in this country.

"Evie, now don't jump to any conclusions without all the facts." Jean leaned toward her with a whisper.

Evie looked dumbly at her then turned back to stare at the Kane before her. She sat unmoving, listening to his voice as it rang familiar enough to her to stun her now racing heart. It wasn't until she heard his next words that she actually gasped in her next needed breath.

"My mother and I have decided to make our home here. I look forward to working in the area and to helping as many…,"

The rest was lost.

But it wasn't lost to the man who sat in the back. He heard everything he wanted to hear.

The conference ended shortly after that. Evie opened the hatch and stepped aside for Jean to enter first. Without a word she sat in the pilot's seat and began the preflight.

Concern led Jean to try and read the woman at her side. She noticed Evie was whispering procedure to herself as she was preparing the Helix for lift off. She had a feeling Evie's conscious mind must have been spinning faster than a top. Worry led her to speak when her reading was met by a brick wall. "Evie, talk to me."

"Not now, Jean. I have to get you home. I have to concentrate." Evie went back to walking herself through the process.

Once the craft was in the air and the destination was set Jean tried again. "Evie?"

"No, Jean, I have to fly this thing." Evie suddenly let out a small chuckle. "Do you know what Brennan and Jesse will do to me if I get one little scratch on her?" Tears began pooling in her eyes. "They really baby this thing." She sniffed. "It's as if she was their first…child." She quickly wiped the tears that fell now as she strangled a sob.

"Put this bird on autopilot, now!" Jean's voice was low and commanding. She watched as Evie followed her direction then she turned both their seats to face each other. "Now, listen to me. You're pregnant and overreacting. You have to calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? You saw him, Jean." She began to cry into her hands. "His voice, his features; he's Adam, all over, even his genius. He's so young…and…his mother…that's who Adam went to…see." Sobs now broke all control.

"Evie, we don't know anything yet. And even if it is what you think…Adam wouldn't hurt you. You and Nadene are his life." Jean reached to touch Evie's quaking shoulders.

"But what if…" she tried. Just then the Helix beeped its approach to the mansion. Evie wiped her tears and professionally took control of the craft bringing it to a soft landing. Turning back she looked in Jean's face and the tears began again.

"No!" Jean's stern voice shook her from her tears. "That's enough of this wallowing. You're stronger than this." She stood as she grasped Evie's shoulders bringing them both to their feet. "Now, you're going to calm down and come inside with me. I'm not sending you home like this."

"Jean, I have to get home. I have a lot to do and Adam…if he's home…" she couldn't continue as the tears began again.

_Jean? Is everything alright? I'm suddenly sensing great sadness through out the house. It began after you landed._

_It's Evie, Charles. Can you shield her? We'll be right in._ Jean looked back up and shook her head. "See, there's no doubt about it."

Evie looked up confused.

"You're definitely pregnant," she smiled at her friend. "You just made everyone inside want to cry." Seeing Evie's horror stricken face she continued, "It's ok. Charles is shielding you now. Let's go inside."

Adam got a call shortly after clearing Kitty. He wasted no time in gathering a med bag. Anger gripped his mind and heart again as he thought of what that man put his Dria through. He couldn't go to her like this. Last night, he upset her when he showed these feelings. _ She can't be upset like this. I've got to keep her calm. It will only worsen her condition…a condition she wouldn't even have if it weren't for that… _

**Adam walked into the house. He had only just arrived and he could already feel the difference. Dria was gone. Christmas that year was quieter than he was used to; a quiet that would forever haunt him. **

"**Adam, please," his mother begged, "You have to put this behind you. Dria's made her own choices. She wouldn't want you to be moping like this."**

"**I know but I can't help it. I'm worried about her. All my letters get returned unopened. I even got a call from Andrew, threatening me if I didn't stop trying to contact her." That first lonely Christmas widened the gap he felt in his heart when she was taken from him. Andrew wasn't what he appeared to be. Why could no one see that? **

Needing to calm down he left the lab and put his bag in the hall. As he entered the kitchen he found Shalimar and Kitty watching as the kids were 'eating.' He smiled as he moved closer to the children and kissed the tops of their heads. Moving in front of Nadene he cooed, "There you are. Daddy was looking for you."

Nadene smiled and held up a piece of carrot. "Cawwat, Daddy?" She giggled as he took the piece and her fingers into his mouth.

"Umm, yummy. I especially liked the buttery fingers." He smiled and licked his lips.

"Daddies love to do that," Shalimar smiled and shook her head.

"Hey, don't knock it. He's training her to have her man eat from her hands." Kitty smiled as he looked back at her with a slight blush.

"Nothing but the best for my girl," was his try at recovery. Standing up and reaching for a napkin he kissed Nadene again and turned back to the girls. "Did Evie call in? I expected her back before dinner."

"No, she hasn't called. But she should be home soon." Shalimar watched Kitty nod in agreement.

"Listen; give her a message for me. I have to go out. I'm not sure when I'll be home but I'll talk to her when I get in." Adam spoke as he wiped Nadene's hands and face. He missed the concerned look that passed between Shalimar and Kitty.

"Um, ok," Kitty granted. "I'll put a plate aside for when you get back."

"No, thank you. I'll be having dinner out." Adam leaned down and kissed his daughter again then Bryan and Shawna. "I needed to see the kids," he murmured to himself as he walked out.

Evie and Jean sat in Charles office as Jean explained. "Evie's pregnant."

"Congratulations, My Dear. That's wonderful news."

"Thank you, Charles." Evie looked down at her hands and fiddled with her wedding ring.

"There's more," Charles stated the obvious.

Jean looked at Evie. Seeing that she wasn't going to explain Jean did. "We went to see Dr. Winslet speak this afternoon."

"Yes. You told me. Did you get the chance to speak to him?"

"No. He had someone with him. Another doctor; a young man named…John Adam Kane."

"Oh?"

Jean closed her eyes and sent a mental picture of the young man into Charles' mind.

"Oh, I see. Evie, I can only shield you while you are here. You know you need to go back and talk to Adam."

"Yes, Charles. Jean was right. The baby is making me…irrational. Thank you for the shield. It's helping me to think a little clearer."

"Stay here for a while and rest. You can still be home before evening."

"Thank you."

"Yes, what is it?" the man on the phone snapped.

"You told me to keep a look out for Adam Kane…well, I think I have something for you. About time, too. I'm tired of all this medical text book rhetoric. I've been to so many now I feel like I could pass the medical boards."

"You're being well paid. Did you find him?"

"Well, no. He wasn't at the conference but his son was."

"Kane doesn't have a son."

"Are you sure? There's a Dr. John Adam Kane across the lobby right now. He looks a lot like the picture you gave me."

"A son. This could work. Follow him. See what you can find out."

Rest is just what Evie needed. After a short, telepathically induced nap, Evie was thinking clearer and in much better control of her emotions. She thanked the professor and said her goodbyes, focusing on reminding everyone of their anticipated arrival at Sanctuary.

Within an hour she was landing the Helix in its bay. Inside, she sensed everyone gathered in the kitchen and headed straight there. As she walked in the first thing she noticed was Adam…missing. As she greeted everyone with a smile she reached out to her husband. Sadness and fear began to scratch at her already sore heart. Turning a sad look toward Shalimar, her eyes held all her questions.

"He went out," was Shalimar's melancholy answer. "He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back but he'd talk to you then."

As Evie's heart constricted, Shalimar and Kitty gasped as tears welled in their eyes. Their reaction was so obvious that Brennan and Jesse looked at each other in shock before moving to their sides.

"What's going on?" Brennan reached out and pulled Shalimar into his arms as he saw Jesse do the same thing with Kitty.

"Oh,…" Evie gasped and put her hands to her face. "I'm so sorry."

Shalimar and Kitty pulled free of their clueless men and went to her side. "Evie, what's going on?" Shalimar guided her to a seat at the table as Kitty went to get her a glass of water.

"Evie?" Brennan moved back to his seat. "You're doing this?" Suddenly his eyes widened in remembrance as he looked at Jesse and saw the same reaction.

"You're the one who's…" Jesse began.

"Yes," Evie put her head down. Confusion reigned around her and through her sadness she felt it. Taking a deep breath and trying to regain her control she looked up at her family but couldn't speak.

Shalimar understood. "Adam and Evie haven't been connecting very well this last week or so and…well…he keeps disappearing."

"Then he doesn't know," Brennan recognized.

"There's more," Evie managed a whisper. She closed her eyes and sent to them an image and a name. That was all she could get out before the control she tried to hold shattered and she collapsed into tears.

Everyone was shocked at the image…and the implication. Kitty moved closer and wrapped an arm around her. "It's ok, Evie. He'll be home and then you can talk. There's nothing else you can do now but wait. Come on, Shal and I'll help you upstairs." They helped her rise. "You rest for a while and…" Before Kitty could finish, Evie passed out and fell against Shalimar.

Jesse was closest and immediately took her into his arms. Carrying her into the lab he ran a scan and waited for the results. Brennan and Shalimar had followed leaving Kitty with the children in the kitchen. "She's clear," he reported as he read the screen. "Definitely pregnant; looks like under 3 weeks. This explains Kitty crying…Evie's stress levels are way up. That's why she fainted."

"As long as there's nothing seriously wrong,…" Brennan reached for a blanket and covered Evie as Shalimar cut him off.

"Nothing wrong? That's not exactly the way I would describe it."

"No, but…there's nothing we can do." Jesse interjected. "This is for Adam to fix. She's sleeping now. Let's let her alone." He led the way as he turned out the lab lights.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. I created Evie and the rosy world she lives in.

We're All Family

Chapter 8

A few hours earlier, Adam was sitting in the living room of the hotel suite as he waited for Dria to join him. He had insisted that she lie on her bed as he checked her. Scans run and check up over, he mulled over the possibilities as he poured himself a Scotch.

"I keep that here for John," Dria appeared in the doorway. She smiled and shook her head as Adam quickly put down his drink and rushed to her side. "You don't have to help me walk," she reprimanded as she took his hand. "I hate this," she confessed bitterly, "I'm only 40. This should be the prime of my life and look at me. I'm as feeble as a ninety year old."

"You're still as beautiful as you were that last Christmas at home, before you knew anything about Andrew McDermott." He smiled when she looked up at him, her eyes searching for the sincerity she desperately needed.

"Oh, Adam, I wish I could believe you. You're being sweet but I know the way I feel inside must show on the outside. I just don't understand what's happened to me."

"You won't stay sick. I promise. I'll figure this out.…I'm going to take care of you," Adam stated with a tone of finality as he made her comfortable on the sofa.

"I believe that's my job." A voice that rang a little familiar, from the opposite end of the room made him turn. Adam stood up and faced the man now approaching him.

John walked in and stopped a few feet away from Adam. Both men looked at each other…neither moved as an eerie recognition held their eyes on the other.

Her own self centeredness forgotten for the moment, Dria smiled as she looked from her son to Adam. "Adam, this is John," she introduced proudly. "Dr. John Adam Kane." She giggled at the shock on Adam's face as his head snapped around to look at her.

"Mom always told me how much I reminded her of you. Though I must admit, I thought it was just her love for you talking. Remarkable…I really didn't believe it." John moved forward and extended his hand.

Adam looked again at Dria then back to John. He shook the young man's hand and finally smiled. "Doctor? Your mother didn't tell me that, yesterday."

"So I saved some things for when you would meet," Dria smiled slyly as her son leaned down to kiss her.

Adam gave her a soft glare then turned back to pick up his drink. "Scotch? I understand it's your bottle I'm drinking."

"Yes, please. I'm sorry I wasn't here to meet you yesterday. I was preparing for a conference with a friend."

"John was finished med school by the time he turned 21," Dria offered.

"I'm impressed," Adam turned and handed the young man his drink.

John saw his mother smiling proudly at him. "She said I got that from you. What's your field, exactly? Mom told me you studied genetics."

"Yes…I worked in the field for a while," Adam looked into his drink.

"I wish I would have been able to…" Dria began but stopped when tears welled in her eyes. "There's so much of your life I missed; so much I couldn't be a part of," she tried to smile as Adam moved to sit beside her.

"I know. I feel the same way," he took her hand in his and kissed it. Turning to John he added, "And I've missed everything in your life. I want to know whatever you'd like to share."

"Well, I finished med school with a specialty in pediatrics. Mom use to volunteer time at the children's hospital and orphanage and I could see that there was a desperate need at the time. Then I saw how computers were beginning to be used in surgery. I had…an interest so I…" John stopped and looked into his mother's eyes.

She gave him a small nod. "You know how much I trust him." She watched as her son stood and reached for his laptop.

He opened it and extended it for Adam to take.

Adam looked at the blank screen then up in question to the young man before him. "Wait," was all he heard. As he lowered his eyes back to the screen he saw the computer boot. He watched as programs changed and a blank document was finally displayed. 'Hello, Doctor. Please don't be frightened.' appeared as if it was typed with invisible hands. Adam looked up realizing that John was touching the top. "You have a cyber mutation," he stated just above a whisper.

Shocked, John looked at his mother, then they both turned back to Adam as he asked, "You know about… mutants?"

Adam looked at John then turned to Dria; his eyes suddenly sad. He silently stood and handed the laptop to its owner. He picked up his drink and walked across the room. Thoughts wild in his head, he took a sip and paused. _ She must have been at Genomex. That explains her scan readings…Andrew… _ Adam's anger began to rise again as he further thought through the implications of all of this.

"Adam?" Dria's voice carried concern for him.

When he turned back, he saw the questions in her eyes. He looked at the young man he now felt even more connected to. "John,…how old are you, exactly."

"22, next week, December 28th," John answered then looked at his mother.

Adam returned to Dria's side and took her hand. "I have a lot to tell you."

Hours later, Evie began to wake up as soon as Adam entered Sanctuary. She was a little disoriented as she woke up. _ Why am I in the lab? _ What ever the reason, Adam was getting closer and she didn't want him finding her like this. Quickly, she got off the chair and ducked into her lab. Looking in the mirror, she smoothed her hair and tried to wipe the make-up smudges from under her eyes.

Adam walked into his lab. Conscious of the late hour he wondered about the light in Evie's lab. _ She's never up working this late. _ He moved to the adjoining door and looked in. He was tired. It had been a long and worrisome week. Shock over hearing from Dria after all these years and finding out she was sick had consumed his thoughts. Now he stood in the doorway looking at his wife. _ She's beautiful. _ A strong desire stirred in him to reach out and feel her hair slide through his fingers. He loved touching her long hair. When they were alone, it was part of their intimacy. When they weren't, it was a tender connection he could make. She would always respond with a smile in her eyes that made his heart skip a beat. It was now that he finally realized he hadn't really spent time with her for a while. He closed his eyes, opened his mind to her and waited. After a few moments he opened his eyes again. Evie didn't meet him. _ She must feel me… _ "Evie?"

"Yes, Adam. I do," she whispered. "I just…can't right now." She stood and moved into his lab without looking at him. "Excuse me," she begged as she passed him.

Confusion covered his face as he reached out to touch her shoulder; his hand swiping air as he saw her purposefully evade the contact. Ringing clear in his ears was the sob she tried to strangle as she did it.

Shalimar was asleep in bed as Brennan was rocking Shawna in his arms. He had just gotten her back to sleep. With a gasp, Shalimar sat upright. Brennan felt it, too. He held his breath as he laid his daughter in her crib then moved to the bed and sat beside Shalimar. As he watched her eyes turn from gold to brown, he whispered, "You felt it, too?"

"Yeah. It's Evie. Adam's home." She paused as her eyes changed again. "She's crying. Come on." Shal pushed the covers aside and reached for her robe.

In Evie's current condition, resisting him took effort she wasn't prepared for. She felt the tears begin to sting the moment he opened his mind to her. Her mind was clouding and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She knew she had to get away from him and walked as quickly as she could through their home and into the kitchen.

Silent and stinging from hurt he didn't understand, he followed her as his mind spun around reasons for her behavior. He thought of all their conversations over the last week. An easy task, he grieved, as there hadn't been that many. It took until he reached the kitchen door for him to remember that she had gone out with Jean today. In an instant he recalled something John had said. _ The conference… _

By this time, Shalimar and Brennan were coming down the stairs. From the rec room, Jesse and Kitty appeared. They all moved quickly toward the kitchen. Adam froze in wonder as he saw the looks on all their faces. He knew his family very well and right now he could read deep concern from all of them. The girls quietly slipped by Adam in the doorway and moved to Evie's side.

Sensing their approach Evie turned quickly. "I did it, didn't I?" Evie looked at them both as their eyes shined at her. Shalimar nodded and hugged her as Kitty rubbed her shoulder.

Adam moved into the room and was about to speak when Brennan and Jesse moved passed him. His words died on his lips as he heard Brennan speak first.

"Evie, come and sit down." He pulled out a chair for her.

Evie pulled away from Shalimar and shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm fine." She felt worse for the sadness she could see in Brennan's face.

"Evie," Jesse's voice was low but firm, "please. Listen to Brennan." He opened his mind to her as she looked into his eyes.

_The lab?_

_You fainted. I scanned you. We know you're pregnant but it's very, very early. Please? It's too dangerous for you to be this upset._

Evie nodded and took the hand Brennan had extended for her as she moved closer and sat in the chair.

He knew Evie spoke into Jesse's mind. It made him sting all the more that she refused to meet him when he came in. He could see everyone's concern for her. _ Why? _ Adam's level of alarm now went through the roof or mountain as it were. "What's going on?" Adam moved to the table and reached for Evie's forehead as he knelt at her side.

Evie looked at him, his fear for her clear in his face. "I'm not ill, Adam," she whispered. "I'm…tired," she lied…and she knew he knew it.

He looked at her with creased brow, concern for her health now passed he went back to his realization from before. _ She saw John. She must think he's my… _

She didn't have to join his mind to hear his thoughts. "Yes, I went to the conference with Jean. I saw him…" she saw Adam frown then glance around the room quickly. "They know."

Adam put his head down in resignation. After a moment he stood up by her chair. "Kitty, would you please put the coffee on for us." He extended his hand to his wife as he continued. "We'll be back in just a few minutes and I'll explain everything." He noticed Evie hadn't moved. "Please?" He whispered, his heart beating painfully as he waited for her.

Brennan felt her confusion and fear. He put a protective hand on her shoulder.

Evie took a deep breath and drew from his strength. She turned her face up to meet his eyes. Silently, thanking him with a slight nod she felt him remove his hand as she turned and looked at her husband's hand before her.

Adam saw the exchange and held his breath. Relief washed over him when she put her hand in his. He led her to the waterfall and indicated for her to sit as he sat beside her. "You met John? He didn't tell me he met another Kane."

"I didn't meet him. I only saw him." Evie looked down. "And I registered as Kihliya," she whispered then saw his brow crease in question. "I saw a poster as we walked in. I panicked." Once she began talking it all seemed to spill out…fast. "You've been so distant, Adam. I've been blocked from your mind for days. I wanted to go out with you last night and spend some time alone but when I came down you were gone and you were so secretive when you answered our call. You took off your ring and disabled the car tracker. Then…when you kissed me last night, I got a hit off you." Her voice cracked as she pushed to continue. "You were…thinking of another woman." Tears began to flow. "Then, today, I saw the poster. She's his mother isn't she? You were with her…Twice now." She saw him begin to shake his head. "Don't deny it. What am I supposed to think, Adam?" Evie pulled her hands away from him and covered her face as she cried.

His heart broke as he realized how his lack of attention to her led to this. "Evie…Darling, please, don't cry. Look at me." He waited but she didn't look up. "Sweetheart, you've got it all wrong and it's entirely my fault. I've been so preoccupied that I didn't even realize I'd drifted so far from you. Look at me, please," he whispered.

His voice pulled at her heart, just like it had the first time they met. Reasoning was long lost. Slowly, she lowered her hands and raised her eyes up to his. His deep dark eyes were pools waiting for her to dive in. She knew what he wanted but she didn't want to give in.

"Please, Evie," he begged. "You'll understand much easier. Then we'll go back into the kitchen and I'll explain to everyone." He waited for her, noticing how much it was hurting to not have their connection; the connection he'd been unintentionally denying her all this time. Like a breath inhaled when air had been denied; he felt the relief as she stepped slowly into his mind. _He reached for her hands as he felt her roaming his mind. "Her name is Alexandria." Adam closed his eyes and called for early memories of them together as children. He quickly moved them through their time together. He added information from the past two days and what he knew of John. Evie stood staring in amazement as relief…then shame washed over her. Adam felt her feelings change. He embraced her in his mind and let his love for her flow. It was only then that he felt something different. Something familiar was tickling his mind…there but…difficult to read. He closed his eyes and concentrated. After only a moment, he realized the familiarity. _Shock shook his mind as Evie withdrew and just looked into his wide eyes.

"Evie, you're?…We're?…Oh, Sweetheart," he choked as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much. I'm sorry I've been so distant. Please forgive me." He moved back as both their shining eyes met…then closed as he moved closer and kissed her. Releasing her lips he guided her head to his shoulder. He could feel her love…then realized something else. "You've been projecting," he stated as he remembered their last pregnancy. Then his eyes narrowed. "They know. That's why Brennan and Jesse were so worried about you." He thought for a moment then concern struck. "Did something happen? Are you ok?" He looked into her face again.

"Yes. I'm fine, now."

"Now? What happened?" his voice soft but urgent. "The baby is…"

"Fine. It's just…I found out you weren't home this evening when I got home from the conference,…well…, I was very stressed…and…you're right, I have been projecting my sadness for a couple of days…"

"Kitty…" Adam began to understand. "That's why she wanted to cry and thought she was pregnant." Adam saw the guilty look on her face and smiled. "It's ok, go on."

"Well, just now, in the kitchen I connected to Jesse. He told me that I'd fainted and they took me to the lab and scanned me. That's why I was there when you came in."

"Are you sure you're ok now?" He stood up and helped her to her feet as he guided her back toward the kitchen.

"I'm fine, really." Evie rested her head on his shoulder as they walked, relishing in the closeness she thought she was losing.

"Jesse," he called as they got closer. He saw Jesse and Shalimar come to the door, knowing they were all waiting on edge. "Shalimar, take Evie inside. Jesse, show me the scan you took."

In the lab, Jesse walked to the computer and brought up the results.

"Evie said she fainted," Adam relayed. "Was she unconscious long?"

"She was sleeping so we left her in the lab. She needed it. It was stress that caused her to pass out. I imagine she slept until you walked in." He motioned for Adam to read the report he brought up. After he knew Adam was satisfied he spoke, "So I guess I get to be the first." He watched Adam turn to him in confusion. "To congratulate you," Jesse held out his hand.

Adam smiled and shook the proffered hand and nodded. "Thank you…for everything."

"Adam," Jesse's face hardened, "She's been stressed for a couple of days now. It's too early,…too dangerous."

Adam looked up, ashamed of what his negligence had caused. "Jess, you have to know I'd never let anything happen to her…or our baby." He watched as Jesse nodded. "Let's go get the coffee and I'll try to explain what's been going on. They turned and walked back to the kitchen where they found the others smiling over steaming mugs of coffee.

The air in the room was much lighter than it had been just a little while ago. Adam touched Evie's hair as he got closer then sat beside her, thanking Kitty for the mug she'd just produced for him. "I take it Evie told you that her previous assumptions of my behavior these last few days, have been just a little off." He smiled as Evie blushed and sipped her coffee. "Last week I got a message from someone I hadn't seen since before my Genomex days." He looked at each of his kids as they sat around the table.

"Tomorrow, you'll all meet Alexandria…my cousin. Her father and mine were brothers. We were both 'only children' and very, very close growing up. She understood me when no one else could. We never did anything without the other. Then I went away to school. We both felt like we'd lost a piece of ourselves but we stayed close. She made sure of it. She wrote constantly. We only saw each other when I went home for Christmas break but we didn't miss each other's lives. She kept us together."

Adam sipped his coffee and his face grew hard. "When I was just about to finish med school I got a letter. Dria wrote to tell me that she had met someone. She said that she was in love with Andrew McDermott. I didn't know him. He was a newcomer to town. Dria was taken with him. He seemed to know just what to say or do and she fell completely in love with him. She was just 18. In one letter she was telling me about this new guy in town. In the next she was telling me about wedding plans set for Christmas when I would be home. A week later I got one that said they'd moved the wedding up. In that letter she said that she'd told him all about us and that it was important to her for me to be with her but there was something about when his parents would arrive from Scotland. She wrote that she would be leaving the country as Mrs. Andrew McDermott, off to see the world on her honeymoon.

I didn't like it. I tried to warn her that I thought she was moving too fast but I was so far away and he was there…everyday; pressuring her to do what he wanted." Adam caught himself as his voice began to convey his true feelings for the man he'd never met. "I called my uncle. He gave me all the reasons why he'd given his blessing and tried to convince me that I was upset just because I was so far away. He said that McDermott really loved Dria and that he was treating her like a princess. I had finals the week they held the wedding. If there was any way…looking back I think Andrew knew that. I got one last letter from Dria telling me about her plans to move to Scotland to his family's estate. She had bought into all the lies he fed her. The whole family had.

I wrote letter after letter to her, trying to get her to wait until Christmas or at least until I could get there. Everything I sent was returned… 'Unaccepted'. My calls were rejected. Later, my mom told me about the wedding. She said Dria had stepped into a fairytale. Right before they were to leave the country I got a call. It was him. He said he didn't believe that I knew what was best for 'Alex'." Adam humffed into his coffee. "She always hated when people used 'Alex'…He threw his name and money around trying to intimidate me. When it didn't work, I guess it made him mad and he began to threaten. He threatened me but soon found I couldn't be shaken. By this time I'd already figured out his true intention in the marriage. It was strictly for political reasons, social and financial status. That's when he threatened Dria. Just from the one phone call, I could tell he was… well… ruthless. He had me and he knew it. He swore if I ever tried to contact her again…she'd be the one to pay the price and each time more and more expensively.

At one point, after I'd gotten my job at Genomex, I hired a PI to find her and see if she was ok. His report was acceptable. 'She was happy,' it read." Adam leaned forward and fisted his hands on the table; his voice turned hard. "A week later I received a picture in the mail. It was my Dria;" he hesitated in rage, "passed out on the floor with a…black eye and a…cut…on her forehead." Adam stopped to regain his control as Evie put her hand over his fists. He felt her soothing his mind and he turned a smile to her. "I had no choice. I had to give her up. I've wondered about her over the years but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't risk it. I kept an eye on Scottish news. Every so often the McDermotts were in the social columns or on the financial page. I saw her in a few pictures and mentioned in a few articles.

Then last week, out of the blue, I got her message. She said that Andrew was dead. She told me when she would be here and where she'd be staying. She also mentioned that she was very sick and the doctors there, didn't hold out much hope. She wanted to come home and see me before…anything happened. I've spent all this time pouring over her medical records. They're sketchy at best. I knew there had to be missing information. The puzzle didn't look right for the condition she described. I was afraid to upset her anymore so I ran what scans I could to come to my own conclusions. Still I was confused. I got the missing pieces when I talked to her tonight. That's where John comes in." Adam looked around the table. The anticipation on their faces almost made him laugh. "Dr. John Adam Kane. I understand how it could look like he was my son." Adam reached out and took Evie's hand. "John is the only child Dria had with Andrew. As he grew, Dria discovered his interests and encouraged him to be a doctor. Now with Andrew gone; John brought her here for help with her condition. I went, yesterday, to see her. She told me about John but I didn't meet him until tonight. He definitely got most of his features from our side of the family." He stopped as Evie again looked ashamed.

"Let's get to bed now. I told Dria about everyone and she's anxious to meet you. You'll all love her, I know it. She's friendly and kind and has a great sense of humor."

After everything that had happened; a group of very tired people filed out and up the stairs as they said goodnight. Congratulations were not forgotten.

Adam closed the door as Evie moved to her dresser and began to remove her jewelry. "You are so beautiful." He moved closer as she looked at him through the mirror. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and looked into their reflection. "I'm sorry I caused you to doubt us."

"No, Adam. I jumped to too many conclusions without talking to you." She turned as he pulled her into his arms. "It hurt so much to think that you were being taken from me."

"Never!" He put his hand to her chin and locked his eyes with hers. "Leaving you would tear out my soul." He slowly moved closer sliding his hand back along her jaw and into her hair as he cradled her head. His lips brushed hers as he whispered against her, "I love you." He pulled her closer to him as he poured his love into his kiss and opened his mind to hers. His strength drew her in until they were one in their minds and souls. Suddenly a warm light began to glow from deep within and grew to encompass them as they seemed to stand suspended in time, the entirety of their world being just the two of them.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. I created Evie and the rosy world she lives in.

A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while. Though it may seem as if the story is over and the mystery woman identified, there is actually more to come. Remember, there was someone looking for Adam. Again, I've started posting before I have the story completed, so we'll "all" be interested in finding out the ending.

Thanks to Melodie568. Liby, I hope I answer your questions and raise a few more. Courtney, thank you and fear not, I would always finish a story even if I weren't getting any reviews. MadMutant, again I hope I raise more questions. There is more to come. Bohemianbabe, I'm sorry I haven't been reading more but life's crazy. I'll be back. In the meantime, thank you for sticking with me. LoveConquers, again you astound me with your perception of the little things. I love it. Lately, I'd much rather live in my rose-colored world, but alas, reality presses in...and on. Thank you all for your caring support.

We're All Family

Chapter 9

The next day dawned brightly as plans for Christmas were expanded. Breakfast was cheery and messy with 3 little ones. "I know you don't know everything about them yet but if no one objects, I would like to bring Dria and John here for a while. I think we might be able to get a handle on her condition if I'm given the chance to examine her properly."

"Having them here will be wonderful. Christmas is for family, after all." Evie smiled knowing the healing it would bring Adam's heart after losing Dria so long ago.

"Evie should go to the hotel with me to make the offer and pick them up." Adam turned to his wife. "You might be able to strengthen her for the trip in if she needs it. For as long as she's with us, she won't need her nurse. God willing, she won't need one again."

With renewed enthusiasm for the upcoming holiday and only four days before everyone was expected, the girls got together to make a list of things to do and buy. Confidence restored in her husband, Evie was determined to make this Christmas special for him.

All three children were put down for their morning naps as the guys brought out the boxes of decorations that had been collected over the years. "I think we'll be ok with the tree decorations," Evie stated, "as long as you two don't get carried away with the tree." She turned a smile to Jesse and Brennan.

"Us?" they said in unison as they looked at each other then back to her.

"Yes, you. Last year the tree was so big we had to rig it just to stand and there weren't nearly enough decorations to cover it properly."

"Well…" Jesse began to make his excuses, "that tree was about to fall anyway."

"Yeah," Brennan continued to help him out, "Cutting another one would have been a waste."

"Very ecologically minded. I like that." Adam concurred.

Evie spun and punched his shoulder. "Don't help them. Let's shoot for no taller than 8 feet this year." She turned back to the boys. Looking sharply at Brennan she ordered, "If you can't reach the top…don't cut it." She winked and smiled as he pouted. "Shal agreed to shop today. I also want to come home and make a nice dinner to welcome John and Dria."

"What did you find out?"

"The kid just moved here from Scotland. He's a genius just like his dear ol' dad."

"Yeah, what else?"

"Hey, gimme a chance, he just got in the country a couple o' days ago. He bought a car, yesterday, looks like he plans on stayin' around. I put a tracker on it. Let me see what I can find out about him. He can't go anywhere I won't find him. Besides, with Christmas coming, he'll probably be spending time with Kane."

"Good. This is working out even better than I had planned. Let Adam get used to having him around for a while. Then I'll have my revenge. It'll be even sweeter than I thought."

After Adam and Evie left for the hotel, Brennan and Shalimar headed to the store. "Evie's so happy now. I'm glad things weren't as bad as they seemed."

"Yeah," Brennan walked beside her as she pushed the cart. "That would have been one ugly skeleton falling out of Adam's closet."

"You don't have any skeletons like that waiting to fall on me, do you?" Shalimar looked up at him trying hard to keep a straight face.

Brennan was shocked at first by the question but quickly realized her tone. He glanced down the aisle then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "The only body falling on you, Baby, is mine." He kissed her head as she swatted the back of her hand into his chest.

Jesse and Kitty were putting some of the decorations around the rec room and waiting for the babies to get up. Kitty had been holding a small stuffed snowman and seemed lost in her own world. Jesse stopped and came up behind her. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah," she smiled back at him and put the snowman down. "I was just thinking. When I thought I was pregnant before, it made me nervous. I guess it took me by surprise. But then when Adam confirmed that I wasn't…well, I was a little disappointed." She looked at him. "We haven't really talked about when we would have another baby. I mean, Bryan was a few years older than Tracy in the future, right? So we wouldn't have to consider it yet. I mean…Bryan's only 1."

"You're right." Jesse pulled her closer to him. "I haven't really thought about it. But…just because we saw something in the future doesn't mean that has to be the way it is. Brennan changed all that when he changed his honeymoon plans, right? Shawna's here and we still have Shal, thank God. And now look at Evie. Do you remember Nadene talking about a brother or sister?" He smiled as she just shook her head.

"Jess," she looked into his eyes, "When Adam was giving us the results of my tests…how did you feel?"

Jesse stopped for a moment to really think. _ What did I feel? _"I guess, surprised at first. Bren and I thought that's what was going on when Adam called you. By the time I got to the lab and you told me that was what you were there for I guess I was excited."

"And when Adam told us I wasn't?"

"Well,…it was a let down." Jesse saw the sad look that crossed her face before she stepped away from him. "Hey. It's ok." He moved to embrace her as he pulled her back to his chest. "It just shows that whenever it does happen I'll be happy. I wasn't sure about that after Bryan gave you such a hard time at birth. I loved Tracy already but…I didn't want to do that to you again. I was so scared I was going to lose you that day. So…we just go with it. When it happens we'll be happy. The rest we'll deal with." He smiled at her as she turned in his arms. When she was facing him he hugged her and whispered in her hair, "I love you." He pulled back and gently kissed her lips…but just at the moment he was deepening his kiss…they were startled apart by…a baby crying.

Adam and Evie arrived at the hotel and stood at the door awaiting an answer. "Thank you," he smiled at her as he fixed his jacket. Evie caressed his mind as she looked at him. After last night, their bond had been stronger, words were unnecessary.

A woman opened the door and welcomed Dr. Kane back formally. _ The nurse, _ Evie thought. As she walked into the suite a door opened from the opposite end. She turned to see a lovely woman walking slowly toward them.

Adam rushed to her side, kissed her cheek and put one arm around her as she held his other hand for support.

Dria's heart leaped within her. She had her Adam back and she was soaking in his presence. All those tortured years in an unloving marriage; years spent in regret over choices that left her lonely, without the only family she had. Even as she leaned into him she reproved, "Adam, really. You needn't worry so. You'll spoil me like this."

"I'm not worrying. I've just missed you so much that I want to hold your hand." His smile oozed charm as she smiled back at him and just shook her head.

When she settled onto the sofa with him beside her she reached a hand to his cheek and looked sadly into his eyes. "You were such a charmer when we were teenagers. I've missed so much."

"Not anymore," Adam smiled at her as he stood. He turned and extended his hand to Evie who was quietly standing to one side, watching. He smiled to her as she nervously walked to his side. "Dria," he turned. "This is Evie, my wife," he proudly declared.

Dria reached out a hand as Evie stepped closer, took it and sat by her side. "Adam, she's beautiful," Dria looked to Adam and saw his love for his wife in his eyes.

"Thank you," Evie whispered as she glanced to Adam then back to the woman at her side. "I'm so glad to meet you. Adam's told me how much you mean to him."

Dria reached out and hugged her. "Well, he only told me a little about you last night. I look forward to getting to know you much better. He told me you both have a daughter. I can't wait to meet her."

"Well, actually," Adam began as he touched Evie's shoulder, "we have more news on that front."

Dria's eyes opened wide as she looked excitedly from Adam to Evie. "You're…" she saw Evie nod and pulled her into a hug, "Oh, Adam, you didn't tell me, yesterday."

"I didn't know myself until I got home last night. I told Evie about you and…she told me about the baby."

"Congratulations are in order, then," a familiar voice called from the door.

Adam stepped away from the women and shook John's hand as he approached. "Thank you."

"This must be my aunt." John stepped politely in front of her as she rose. He took her hand and kissed it lightly as Adam made the introduction.

"Darling, he's even more like you than I thought." Evie smiled at her husband.

John stopped but didn't release her hand. "You look familiar." Recognition dawned quickly, "You were at the lecture, yesterday. You're a doctor, too?" He saw Evie look toward Adam, as she nodded and looked down in embarrassment. Confused, he looked to his uncle then his mother.

Dria was quick to pick up on the feelings and discern the situation. "Oh, Adam…" she breathed. "You didn't tell her about us until last night. Evie, I can only imagine what you must have thought when you saw John."

Evie sat back down as John released her hand and stepped back. "Well, I _was_ taken by surprise," Evie understated.

"Surprise?" Dria exclaimed. "I would have been devastated." The look on Evie's face confirmed her thoughts. "Oh no. You were, weren't you?"

"I was given a list of the doctors who registered. I would have noticed a Kane on the list." John moved to a chair and sat.

"The poster with your picture and name caught my eye. I …panicked and registered under my maiden name." Evie shyly looked at the older woman by her side. "I jumped to conclusions, but Adam explained everything last night."

"It was my fault," Adam confessed. "I should have told her immediately after you'd contacted me but I was so wrapped up in the files you forwarded that I'd hardly spoken to her in a week." He moved to his wife's side and took her hand. "That's in the past now. Evie and I would like you to come home with us for the holidays. I told you about Mutant X last night…and I went home and told them about you."

"They're all anxious to meet you," Evie added.

"I don't know," John shook his head hesitantly. "The trip here took a lot out of mom. I'm not sure she's up to another trip." His concerned eyes fell on his mother.

"Don't be silly. I'm fine, especially now that I have Adam back." Dria smiled at her men.

"No. John's right." Adam agreed. "You're very weak but I have a way to help with that." He retrieved the scanner he brought with him. "John, I won't go against your recommendations," he explained as he returned to the sofa. "Dria's too important to both of us." He smiled at her as he initiated the scan. "I want us in complete agreement about her condition…and her treatment." After a few seconds he read the results and passed the scanner to John who did the same. "She may be able to stand a drive if it isn't too far, but only after a meal and a nap."

"I agree," Adam smiled as he reached out a hand to touch his wife's hair. "But remember I told you that there were many different kinds of mutations?" Adam looked down at Evie and nodded.

Evie turned to face Dria and smiled as she took her hands. "Don't be afraid. Just relax. I promise this won't hurt a bit." Evie closed her eyes and her powers began. Dancing crystals shimmered around their joined hands. When the shimmering faded and Evie opened her eyes again she saw Dria looking around in amazement.

"Mom?"

Dria took a deep breath and smiled, "I feel…wonderful."

Adam handed the scanner to John and indicated that he should run it again. When it was complete he smiled at the confusion on John's face. "How is she now?"

"I don't understand," John handed the scanner to Adam who didn't need to see the results to know what had changed.

"One of Evie's gifts is to heal injury and add to the body's ability to regain strength."

"Everyone in our family has a gift of one kind or another," Evie smiled. "If you begin to tire again before we get home, please tell me and I'll help you."

Feeling much better, Dria insisted on having lunch served to them so she could spend a little time getting to know Evie. They spoke the entire time as the men added comment here and there. Evie told them how she met Adam and how he came running to her rescue, literally. She helped Dria catch up on the adult part of Adam's life.

Dria in turn was able to tell Evie a little about what Adam was like when he was very young. "I remember back when Adam came home for Christmas break one year. Over the summer it was advertised in the town paper that Michael and Carol Kane's son, Adam had graduated with honors and was going to be starting med school. It also printed that Aunt Carol mentioned looking forward to seeing him for Christmas. The handsome picture that appeared with the announcement showed Adam in a suit and tie. I was just starting high school. I was asked constantly when Adam would be home. The school always planned a New Year's Eve party for all the students. That year the Kane home seemed like the high school girls' club for all the girls who visited the house to invite Adam to be their date for the dance."

Adam shook his head and chuckled. "You would bring up that year," he chided his cousin. "I couldn't get a moment's peace that Christmas."

"Adam had so many lady visitors," Dria went on undaunted, "that he had to resort to hiding out where ever he could. Groups of girls would stand at the gate and wait for him to peak out the door or come home from where ever he'd been. He couldn't even walk down the street that year without ending up with at least one escort."

"Dria,…it wasn't that bad." Adam protested as he was feeling increasingly more self-conscious.

Evie chuckled as she saw Adam turning red.

"Wasn't that bad? Adam, don't you remember that one girl? What was her name?" Dria turned for a moment to think. "Katie…Katie…something."

"Dryer," Adam stated just above a whisper.

"Yes," Dria smiled mischievously. "Katie Dryer. She came to the house everyday to talk to Adam."

Evie turned at the sound of Adam's groaning. "What's the matter, Darling. Wasn't Katie someone you wanted to take to the dance?" She teased.

Adam looked up at his wife with a glare.

"Katie was captain of the cheerleading squad and one of the more popular girls in the senior class," Dria added. "She had a nice body and perfectly bleached blonde hair."

Dria paused only a moment when she heard Adam almost choke on his coffee. "I think she thought if she hung around enough, the other girls would get the hint and stop inviting you."

"Did it work?" John asked, amused by the story.

"Not at first. Katie resorted to starting the rumor that she and Adam were an item. That finally did it."

"The only problem," Adam decided to join the story as Dria didn't seem to want to be deterred, "was that she was so convincing…she'd convinced herself. I had to find ways to sneak out of the house when she'd come over. She didn't take hints very well."

"Did you take her to the dance?" John's voice was almost laughing.

"No," Adam shook his head.

"Adam made an excuse about being called back to school to do a lecture."

"You lied?" Evie mocked with a smile.

"It gets worse," Adam stated as he met Dria's laughing eyes. "I left and took Dria with me." He glared at her. "I should have left you home."

"Oh come on. It was fun," she smiled suggestively.

"Only for you. My career was almost killed before it even started. If it weren't for you…"

"Oh, Adam, stop being so melodramatic." Dria turned to Evie, her face suddenly calm and sincere. "Is he always like this now?"

Evie was enjoying this immensely. She sensed joy from Dria, interest and wonder from John but most of all quiet enjoyment from Adam. She knew he was embarrassed but delighted at the same time. She couldn't help playing along. Nodding her head she answered solemnly, "Well, actually he really is very a somber and sober man."

"You poor thing," Dria consoled her. "You have to live with this all the time."

_Somber and sober_ Adam looked into Evie's eyes. _wait until we get home, I'll show you somber and sober._ Adam spoke menacingly through their bond.

Evie stifled a laugh and turned back to Dria.

"If it wasn't for me, your career wouldn't have gotten off to such an impressive start." Dria looked at him. "How many other doctors save their first patient while they're in jail."

"Jail?" John couldn't take the suspense. "You were arrested? For what?"

Evie's jaw dropped.

Adam turned another glare at Dria then leaned back in his chair. "Go on. Tell them everything. Don't leave anything out, now that you've started."

Dria held up her chin and smiled. "I won't." She turned to address Evie and John. "We did leave. We took Uncle Michael's car and drove to the next town. It was New Year's Eve after all. I wanted to do _something. _We stopped at a store got some snacks and checked into a motel. The looks we got from the desk clerk as we signed in were comical. After we got settled we called the front to get information on the movie theater and went to see a movie. When it finished we went back to the motel and settled in for the night. We were watching Dick Clark's New Year's Eve show when someone knocked on the door." Dria smiled as Adam shook his head at the memories. "Adam opened the door and two police officers stepped in. It seems the clerk at the front desk was suspicious of a 17 year old boy checking into a motel with a young girl." She paused briefly as they broke a laugh. "It was quite a scene. I was in pajamas…in bed, watching TV. Adam answered the door in basketball shorts and a tee shirt. When they announced that Adam was under arrest for seducing a minor I laughed so hard I fell out of bed."

"It wasn't funny," Adam smirked as he tried not to laugh along with the others at Dria's retelling.

"Yes, it was. It still is," she laughed. "He was desperately trying to explain as they turned him around and put on handcuffs. They waited while I dressed and gathered all our stuff, and then took us down to the police station. They said they traced the car's plates and called the owner. I gave them my school ID and they called my dad.

There wasn't anything we could do but wait for our fathers to show up. They put us in a holding cell. I think they were trying to scare us out of a life of crime. Adam was so mad he wouldn't even talk to me.

"I understand the career killed part but where's the impressive start?" John asked thoroughly engrossed in the story.

"Well, the night shift was light. With the patrol officers out the only ones in the station were two clerks, taking calls and watching us _hardened criminals_. There were a few others in the cell with us; drunks who were picked up for enjoying the holiday a little too much. Well, two of them thought it was a good idea to try and pick me up. Adam got between us and told them to back off. Of course one didn't listen. He took a swing at Adam and missed. In the process he made contact with his buddy. A fight broke out. Adam pulled me into a corner and tried to shield me from it. The clerks ran in and broke up the fight but in the scramble one had his gun taken." Dria's voice softened. "A shot was fired hitting one of the officer's in the shoulder. It was terrible. I screamed. The other officer quickly got the gun from the shooter and turned it on everyone. He looked at his partner then at Adam. He told us to get him out of the cell. We did and he backed out and locked the door. He went to call for help. Adam told me to find a first aid kit. When the other officer and I got back, Adam was administering CPR. By the time the ambulance arrived, Adam had the man stable, the bullet out and the wound dressed. I was never as proud of him as that moment." She looked at Adam as he met her eyes.

He suddenly glared at her and stood up. "I almost hate to take you home. God only knows what stories you'll tell."

"And I'll enjoy every minute," she sounded defiantly.

Everyone laughed as Adam humfed and turned away. The love of both women for him was obvious…and embarrassing. Adam and John went into another room to discuss medicine and left the woman to their tales. "Tell me more about Genomex." John asked as he closed the door behind him.

Adam turned and looked at him. "What do you want to know?"

"You said they continued your work after you left. They had to have scientists who kept files on their work. Would they have record of what they did to mom?"

"They may have…but all those records were probably destroyed when Genomex was disbanded. The doctors there never did exactly what they said they were doing so I doubt the records would have helped even if they still existed. I don't know what your father was told but …the powers in control at the time…weren't trying to cure sickness. They were trying to create whatever they needed for their agendas. They lied to the patients, the doctors, everyone to achieve what they wanted." Adam turned and was caught surprised by the hard look on John's face.

"For the record, whatever Andrew McDermott was…he was no father."

Adam held the man's glare as he realized there was no love loss or regrets here. He nodded and allowed just the hint of an agreeing smile touch his lips. "Well, I'm glad I won't have to walk on eggs with that subject." He saw John nod and continued. "I've spent all these years since I left Genomex compiling a mutant database to identify and help those who Genomex hurt. It's far from complete. Now with new mutants marrying and the introduction of natural mutants into the equation, the canvas has expanded and the goal of just helping those hurt by Genomex has faded into the larger picture of making a life for all mutants; to live peacefully in a world of people who don't know we exist."

"That's a tall order."

Adam nodded grimly, "Yes, but necessary. There're dangers out there that you wouldn't expect in a million years. Which requires me to ask,…how many people know about your power? Who would have seen you use it?"

John looked down thinking. "Not too many. I thought people in Genomex would have records and know but you just counted them out. I had a friend once as a child, in the first boarding school I went to. Robert and I shared a room for 5 years. A real brother couldn't have been closer to me. I didn't keep anything from him. He's the only one who ever knew. I heard some crazy stories about people being afraid of mutants for one reason or another. I never wanted anyone to be afraid of me. Not a good rep for a pediatrician, so mom and I never told anyone…until you, yesterday."

"Secrecy is essential in our lives. Safety sometimes depends on it. Are you confident in your friendship that Robert wouldn't tell anyone about you?" Adam frowned at the look that crossed John's face next. "John?"

"Robert never told anyone. My secret's safe. A couple of months after I moved to attend med school, I got a letter from Robert's parents. He was killed in an accident."

"I'm sorry," Adam came to his side and put a hand to John's shoulder. _Darling, lunch is here._ Adam turned and looked toward the closed door then back to John with a smile. "Come on. We're wanted in the other room. Evie said lunch's arrived."

John's face softened to a smile. "I didn't hear anything."

"Healing isn't the only gift Evie has," Adam opened the door for the young man.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. I created Evie and the rosy world she lives in.

We're All Family

Chapter 10

After lunch and more stories, many of John's antics growing up, Adam suggested it was time to go.

"I think I'd like to keep the room here for a while. I have a few meetings scheduled with Nicholas next week. I just bought a car so I'll follow you and come back later."

"We'll just pack light for now…" Adam looked at Evie and smiled as he continued, "but you won't be able to follow us." Adam smiled at the confusion on John's face. "My car's the only one that can enter the garage. High tech security system. I'll explain on the way." As they got closer to their destination Adam explained the reason he couldn't let John follow him and the need for the ocular blinders Evie was holding and waiting to put in place.

"This all seems so fantastic," Dria stated. "If John didn't have special abilities, I wonder if I would even believe all of this. What would daddy and Uncle Michael say? Mutants…powers…evil government cover-ups…"

"They probably wouldn't believe it. It's better that way. The less that's known at this point, the safer people are." Adam stated sadly from the driver's seat.

Once in the garage, Evie gently removed the blinders and got out of the car as Adam opened her door. "Brennan, Jesse, we're home and could use some help with bags."

"On our way," came Jesse's disembodied voice.

Adam smiled as he helped Dria from the car. A swoosh of the door hydraulics told him his boys were close. "This is Brennan Mulwray," he stated without turning.

"Hi."

"and Jesse Kilmartin."

"Hello."

"Guys," Adam turned to them; "this is Alexandria Kane." He chuckled as he felt a small fist punch the back of his shoulder. "Dria," he quickly corrected as he turned and endured her glare. "And this is her son, Dr. John Adam Kane."

"John will due," he reached out and shook each of their hands as they greeted him.

"The boys will get the bags and take them to your rooms."

Adam turned and put his arm around Dria as he guided her to the doors. Evie had gone ahead to meet up with the girls. Walking more slowly, they let the three guys with the luggage move on by. When they had entered the main hall the men were coming back down the stairs. "John," Adam called out, "Dria, welcome to Sanctuary."

Dria stopped and turned to see everything that had met her eyes so far. "Adam, this is amazing. You did all this?"

"Just wait until you get the grand tour." Shalimar led the way as the three women of Sanctuary now approached, each carrying her child.

"Dria and John Kane, this is Shalimar, Brennan's wife and their daughter Shawna."

Shalimar smiled and moved to stand with her husband.

"This strapping young lad," Adam continued, "is Bryan and his lovely mother Kitty."

"They're mine," Jesse offered as Kitty handed him his son.

"And this," Evie spoke next as she steadied the toddler on her feet, "is Nadene Kane."

"Daddy," Nadene shouted and ran into Adam's arms, knowing he would scoop her up and kiss her.

"Oh, Adam," Dria's eyes shined with emotion. "She is precious." Dria kissed the little hand she touched and moved to the other children, kissing each in turn. "They are all so beautiful. You all live here? Together?" Dria reached for John as her right knee buckled. She steadied herself and met his eyes with a firm stare.

John knew how much she hated this weakness that was slowly and completely claiming her body. He also knew she wanted to be strong for Adam. He simply strengthened his arm for her and nodded.

She smiled at her son then turned back to Adam with a smile.

Adam looked into her eyes. It was just like when they were kids. She could never get away with anything when he was around. He let a small smile touch his lips as he could see in her eyes that she was thinking the same thing. He handed Nadene to her mother and moved to Dria's side. "We can give you the details as you settle in. Right now I'd like to show you my med lab and run a comprehensive scan." Adam indicated the way and ignored the mock protests he got from the others. "We'll have plenty of time later. I won't keep them. We'll be out before long," he called back over his shoulder.

Adam knew he had John's interest right away when he saw the look on his face as he entered the lab.

"I've got to be dreaming," the young man voiced as he walked around the lab. "This lab is incredible. I've never seen anything like it."

"No, you probably haven't. Much of it is custom. I find that on occasion, traditional methods and equipment don't work for new mutants and I have to improvise or create what I need." Adam spoke as he moved around the lab. "Dri, this scanner will emit a yellow light that will slowly cover your body. It won't hurt so I don't want you to be frightened. Just stay as still as you can and it will end quickly." Adam began the scan as John moved to his side to watch.

"This is scanning much deeper than anything I've worked with."

"Yes. It's designed to scan new mutants down to the cellular level, but I've also found it helpful on people without mutations." Adam read the results when the scan finished. Moving to her side he reached for Dria's hand. "That wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Not at all. This is a much more comfortable check up than I normally get. I want to know if I can change doctors."

"You just did. No paperwork necessary." Adam smiled as he helped her from the scan chair to another by the desk. "Stay right here for a few more minutes and then we'll join the others." He turned back around to find John reading the results of his mother's scan. "Interesting, isn't it?"

"Yes. Much more detailed than I've seen so far."

"I'd like to scan you as well. Would you mind?" Adam gestured a hand to the chair.

"I've already told you I'm a mutant and I'm not sick, but…I don't mind." John sat back in the chair and looked at the equipment above him as the yellow light appeared and bathed over his body.

When it finished, Adam nodded thoughtfully and turned. "Well, first you're not a mutant." The look on John's face was comical. "You're a new mutant. Yes, there is a difference and I'll explain it all later. For now, it's basically that new mutants get their powers as a result of genetic manipulation done pre natal or in infancy;…man-made as it were. Some mutants have natural powers that are random occurrences; God-given. New mutants, because they're a result of human hands and not perfect, require adjustments from time to time. I'll let you see the scans and explain it more fully later on, but I'm willing to bet that since your powers manifested you've been feeling a little strain in using them from time to time."

"Yes, that's right. It gets just a little harder each time I do it. It's not bad though. I've gotten used to the changes."

"DNA adjustments would realign the altered genes in your system and allow you to control your power with much more ease. The guys will tell you how much better they feel after they come in for what they call...a 'tune-up.'"

"Adam," Evie called to him. "I have tea ready."

"Thank you, Darling. We'll be right there." Adam saw the look on Dria's face when he turned to her. "Sanctuary has more internal systems then the government. Jesse's always modifying the com system in one way or another." He let Dria lean on him as his arm wrapped around her.

They all spent time getting to know each other. Their conversation moved with them from the kitchen to the rec room as they relaxed together and the team began to decorate the tree.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, directly, but Adam told us, you're all new mutants," Dria asked "what are your powers?"

Adam sat with Bryan in his lap as Nadene played on the floor in front of him. He saw his kids look at him so he began. "Shalimar was the first to come live here with me. She's a feline feral." He watched as Shalimar let her eyes turn for a moment then turn back. "She's agile, strong, has enhanced senses including a sense of protection for her family and home that would incline her fight to the death if necessary." Adam winked at her as she reached to put an ornament on the tree. "Jesse came next. He's a molecular with the abilities to do, what we call phase and mass. Exhaling allows him to render his body and whatever his touches intangible. He's great to have around when you loose your keys." Everyone laughed as he continued. "By holding his breath he masses his body and becomes virtually indestructible." Adam nodded to Jesse and watched him take a deep breath.

"It all depends on your breathing though, right?" John was more than interested. He had only met one other mutant in his life. "As soon as you inhale or exhale…"

Jesse did, then spoke. "I'm me again…and vulnerable," he conceded.

"Brennan came next," Adam went on. "He's an elemental. There can be air, water, fire and ground but Brennan's… well," Adam met Brennan's eyes, "It's much better to see."

"Away from the tree," Evie quickly warned.

Brennan smiled and lifted a hand as ribbons of electricity swirled around his fingers and moved across his hand. Closing his fist he reabsorbed the currents.

"He's the most powerful of his kind." Adam's pride in his family was glowing through his face and words. "They all are. That's why they're here, doing what they do."

"And Kitty?" Dria asked to continue.

"Kitty isn't a new mutant," Adam explained. "Kitty's powers are all natural. She can phase like Jesse, but she doesn't mass. She stays away from the fighting when she can. Now she's primarily…the Nanny." He winked at her.

"Oh…Just wait until I get you in the next sparring rotation. I'll show you,…'Nanny.' Honestly." Kitty rolled her eyes as everyone laughed.

"There's a group of natural mutants in New York State who have a similar mission as Mutant X." Evie joined the explanation. "What began as a friendship between our households has developed into much more. Our families are so close that we've come to think of ourselves as one larger family especially when we're together. Kitty was originally part of that team,…until Jesse found he couldn't live without her." Evie smiled as she felt Kitty smile and pride come from Jesse.

"You'll meet them in a few days. We've invited them to spend Christmas with us. They'll be here Friday." Kitty's excitement was more than evident.

"You know about Evie's healing. That is her new mutation. She surprised us almost 3 years ago when psionic mutation that was dormant all her life, decided to become active. It was discovered that her telepathy is natural." Evie looked down and smiled as Adam kissed her mind through their bond.

"Does that mean the babies have powers, too?" John added as he held an ornament for Shal to take.

"This next generation surprises us at every turn." Adam explained. "All have evidenced powers at birth. They seem to settle through infancy."

"Thank God," Kitty sounded. "What would we do?"

"Nadene's telepathic," Evie added. "Bryan's begun massing when he throws a temper tantrum. We're glad he's a pretty easy going kid. Shawna reads as both elemental and feral. Right now her elemental powers are recessed and the feral abilities are just starting to manifest."

"You are all so amazing. What's most evident is your sense of family. All so different yet you've created this loving home." Dria reached for John's hand then looked at Adam. "I feel like I've gone back in time to what it was like when our fathers were alive."

"You probably have," Shalimar moved to stand behind Adam as she put her hands on his shoulders, "in a sense, anyway. This is all Adam's doing. Without him, none of us would be here; none of this would have been possible. He took us in, taught us how to deal with our powers and gave us purpose. He's been a father and mentor to all of us. We're more than family." He blushed slightly at her words as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.

"Well, I guess I should tell you my secret," John began. "Uncle Adam knows but he's one of the very few. I never really knew any others like myself." John looked around quickly from eye to eye. "I'm also a new mutant."

Wonder circulated the room quickly as questions were raised. Evie was surprised. "That would mean that you were at Genomex about 20 years ago, Dria."

"Yes, I was," she answered sadly. "I didn't really know what was happening. Andrew was very controlling. He made all the decisions in the house. When he found out I was pregnant he insisted that we get involved with this genetic therapy to ensure his son would be the best he could be. He didn't care about risks. He had money and wanted what he wanted. I was there 21 years ago."

"I had just left Genomex by then." Adam stated. "I was building Sanctuary at the time and didn't have good intel on Genomex operations like I did later. You were right here and I never knew it." His voice dropped.

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything, anyway. That was a time when Andrew seemed almost at his worst. God only knows what he would have done if you and I were in contact then."

Kitty sensed the sadness and tried to lighten the mood. "This may be silly but I have to know, John, why are you a Kane?"

"After my…father…died," John looked up into Adam's eyes for a moment then back to Kitty as he continued. "I had my name legally changed. So did mom."

"Andrew swept me off my feet when I met him. He was wonderful and promised me the moon and stars. Well, he wasn't far off. Life with him seemed eternal darkness." Dria took a deep breath and continued. "All was fine until we got settled in Scotland. He provided well for me. I lived like a token princess. I just felt locked in my tower. I did nothing I wanted to do. One of the first things he told me was not to have any contact with my family and friends in the states. He was particularly set against Adam. I was furious. I confronted him and told him that I wouldn't live like that." A tear fell from her eye as she looked to Adam but continued. "He hit me…and threatened me with more and worse."

Evie immediately felt the tension in the room rise. Everyone was upset by what the woman was revealing but the anger radiating from her husband was intense. She soothed him through their bond but this was so heartbreaking for him that he still was not calm. She watched as he stood and began to pace.

"That was the last time I ever spoke against him. Needless to say we were not close. From time to time he would come home drunk and smelling of expensive perfume. When I delivered the baby he'd been out drinking with friends. He came to the hospital drunk. When the doctors asked what the baby's name should be; he said he didn't care and that I could name him. I took advantage of that and named him John after my father and Adam…" she just nodded toward a pacing Adam, no explanation needed. "When he had sobered he was furious but…there were witnesses and it was done. From that point on he began to distance himself from us both. I had taken the joy of his son away from him, he said, because of the name I'd given him. He blamed me and took it out on John. As John grew, the powers he was supposed to have, never seemed to develop and Andrew saw that, as a disappointment as well. Though he never physically abused him, he wasn't a father to him. Since he was ignoring us, I raised my son. I recognized Adam's genius in him and encouraged it as best I could. The mutation we kept between us."

"What can you do?" Brennan asked the question for all.

John walked over to the television and laid his hand on it. In the blink of an eye they saw the TV come on. "Pick a channel," he instructed.

"7 is running a Martial Arts Tournament." Brennan watched as the channels changed without use of the controls or the remote. "Well, that might come in handy if Bryan decides to crush the remote," he mused as a chuckle circulated.

Adam took a deep breath and returned to his seat. "John is a bio-cyber mutant," Adam explained. "He can just think and have the electronics do all he's actions for him. Do you remember Michelle Bigalow, from a few years back? He's a lot like her…without the Genomex control modifications and the directive to kill Mutant X."

"That's a relief," Shalimar voiced what both boys were feeling as they recalled Michelle using her friendship with Emma to get into Sanctuary.

Adam looked up and saw the fright in Dria's eyes. "Don't worry. We're survivors." He lifted opened hands to his family. "We stand together everyday. We train and work and watch each other's back…and at the end of the day we're even stronger." Adam reached for Evie's hand and met her eyes…his look carrying more than his words.

Though she didn't fully understand, the warmth Dria felt in her heart at that moment made her feel stronger.

"John, Andrew never knew about your mutation? How did you keep it from him as it developed?" Jesse asked. "I was always getting into trouble with mine especially the first few months."

"The McDermott fortune provided well for us. He didn't mind sending me away to school so I took full advantage and did all I could. When it developed, I was kind of shy and kept to myself a lot anyway. I was in boarding school and mom arranged for me to have a room with my best friend. He was the only one who ever knew. Because I learned so quickly, I wasn't in one school for very long." He looked up and saw his uncle nod in empathy. "As mom got sick, I stayed closer to home. By then I had a handle on control. There weren't any other McDermotts. He was an only child. When he died, I inherited everything. The first thing I did was have our names legally changed. Then I changed the name on the entire estate. I even had the McDermott name on the gate and cornerstone changed. The day I got my doctorate as Dr. John Adam Kane was the day I saw mom truly smile for the first time. After that, I knew I had to bring her home. I arranged for the estate to be locked down and we came here."

Adam stood and handed Bryan to his father as he crossed the room to stand in front of his nephew. He extended his hand as John stood in front of him. "You are a Kane. You have the Kane spirit. Your grandfather would have been proud of you." Adam shook John's hand and pulled him into an embrace. After a moment he released him and knelt in front of Dria. "This is your home and it always will be. This is your family now." He gestured to everyone around him. "You'll stay here for as long as you like. I'll do what ever I can…for both of you." Tears and cheers of agreement flowed as Adam embraced Dria and she cried into his shoulder.

The day traveled into evening as the team told them stories about how they got together and some of the missions they had. Dria listened in amazement as she tried to piece together the parts of Adam's life that she missed. By nightfall she felt whole again as the part of her heart that was torn from her so many years ago was now returned, larger and stronger than ever.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. I created Evie and the rosy world she lives in.

A/N: Thanks to all of you. Your reviews are inspiring and heartwarming. Like everyone else, I love to get them. Life right now is a little crazy. I think I'm going to be doing a few quick posts. There is more to come though it seems to be moving very slowly. Stay with me and in the end everything will come up rosy.

We're All Family

Chapter 11

That night as everyone slept, Adam couldn't. All he could see was the pain in Dria's face when she spoke of Andrew beating her. _ She didn't deserve that. No one deserves that but least of all her. She was so young and sweet. She should have had a husband who would be strong enough to move mountains for her and sensitive enough to laugh with her. Instead she got a man who was so self centered and weak that he raised his hand and… _ The rage Adam felt inside him was still there, churning. Over the years when he would think about her and miss her, he would go into the dojo and work out. He had a special program just for those times. One he created that, though he knew he would never reenact for real, always helped him to release the stress and anger over losing Dria. Tonight he was more than stressed. Tonight he was more than angry. Tonight he was furious.

Adam turned his head and looked at the woman asleep by his side. He saw her turn and felt the stirring in her mind. Knowing that his feelings were waking her and that he was too angry to put up a block that would protect her, he took a deep breath and slipped out of bed. Grabbing on pair of sweats and a tee shirt he padded barefoot out of his room and down to the computer.

Adam turned with a start when he heard his name whispered behind him.

Shalimar looked at him with soft brown eyes. "This is the one time of night I know everyone is usually asleep; even you."

Adam turned to his keyboard as he whispered back. "I thought since Shawna arrived you were too tired for nocturnal prowls."

"She's sleeping much better now and I'm back to my old self." She looked over his shoulder and saw that he was preparing for a sparing match. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just have to let off a little steam." He knew lying would have been futile.

"Want a real partner?" she offered.

"No, thank you. I already have someone picked out." He pushed a button and a man appeared on the platform standing in the middle of an alley.

Shalimar looked at the scene then looked at Adam. "A street fight's not usually your style."

Adam turned and put his hands firmly on her shoulders. He pulled her toward him and kissed her forehead. Pushing away he looked into her eyes. "Go to bed, Shalimar." Walking away, he stepped up to his place and ordered the computer to block and shield the dojo.

In a matter of moments the alley, the man and Adam were gone. From her position at the controls, it looked as if the place was empty. Looking down at the screen it took her a minute to figure out just what he had done to create his own private brawl. Something else caught her eye, the settings. Shalimar went to the kitchen, fixed a hot mug of chocolate and headed for the main computer stations. She settled herself in what is usually Jesse's chair and began tapping into the dojo controls. She smiled at her accomplishment as the monitor granted her a cat's eye view of the alley. She sat back and sipped her mug and kept silent vigil.

His heart beat and his chest heaved as he punched and kicked and blocked. Sweat soaked his shirt and beaded on his brow as he took a right hook to the jaw and stumbled back. There was a cut on his cheek. His ribs were sore. His arms and shoulders were bruised. Blood now trickled from the cut in his lip. Adam regained his balance and lunged forward; body slamming his opponent into the holographic brick wall behind him.

His enemy was in bad shape, too. Blood dripped from cuts and bruises turned black. He was strong. He was tough. He was on the defensive.

The two enemies grappled and clashed. Fists and legs were precise weapons of their masters as the battle raged.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to pick up on this," Shalimar whispered as she sensed Evie approach.

"What's going on?" Evie stood behind the chair and faced the monitor. "Adam…" she gasped. "Where is he?"

"In the dojo."

Evie looked toward the dojo and back to the computers.

Shalimar smiled slyly then answered Evie's unspoken questions. "That's our resident genius. He rigged the computers to shield the fight. He saw me before he started. I was only able to break in enough to get visual. I think he knew I wouldn't listen when he told me to go to bed."

"He set this?" Evie asked in disbelief as she tried to access the controls.

"We're locked out. Looks like he didn't want to be disturbed."

"But this setting…"

"I know. It's up to max but at least he didn't disable the safety completely. It won't kill him." She shrugged as Evie turned wide eyes to her. "I've tried to break in. I can't. I could have gotten Jesse to try but I don't think Adam would've wanted everyone to watch or he'd have sent out tickets. He's ok. I think he just needed to get something out." Shalimar met Evie's understanding eyes as she stood up. "He's been at it for about 45 minutes now. Adam's strong but he can't last much longer. He'll…finish one way or another. The computer will default if he's unconscious and can't call a stop. Since you're here to wait for him, I'll go back up stairs." As Evie took her seat at the monitor, Shalimar smiled then turned away.

Evie watched as her husband fought more viciously than she'd ever seen him. Careful to keep her telepathic distance, she didn't want to distract him in any way. She thought back to their conversations over the last 36 hours. She relived his distance, then his love and understanding as they reconciled. She felt his joy over his reunion with his cousin and the pride he felt for his nephew. None of that would have led to this. Then…her eyes widened as suddenly everything was clear. Her hand flew to cover her mouth in shock. "Oh, Adam…" she whispered as she sympathetically felt the pain that would have brought the man she loved, admired and respected…to do this. In the time it took her to realize what was actually happening, it was done. When her eyes focused back on the monitor she saw Adam straddled over the chest of the other man as he lay struggling on the ground. She saw the punches Adam was raining to his head.

Suddenly, Adam's fists stopped. He moved and pulled the man up by the collar. Slamming him back against a wall he leaned in and said…something. Moving back, Adam held him fast with his left hand as his right pulled back and balled into a fist. Like lightning Adam dealt the last blow rendering his enemy…finally…dead.

Panting heavily, Adam stumbled back and watched as the lifeless body fell to the floor. Numbly, he stared until the body vanished in a flicker of light. "Simulation…off," he panted. "Shields down."

Adam slowly walked toward his lab. Inside the door he stopped when he saw his wife standing by the chair. He looked into her eyes…and then away. "I thought the shielding would have been enough to not wake you."

"We'll have to talk to Jesse about making it stronger." Evie moved to the computer and set the scanner.

"Shalimar really went to sleep?" he asked as he sat in the chair.

"Only after I came down. She watched most of it…and yes, she knew you let her in."

"I had a feeling she wouldn't be satisfied unless she knew she had my back." Adam winced in pain as he tried to smile; the cut in the corner of his mouth reopened as fresh blood began to trickle down. When the scan was over, he slowly sat and turned in the chair so his legs were hanging from the side.

Evie moved to stand in front of him. Her eyes held his as she put one hand on his chest and the other to his cheek. Slowly she closed the distance between them as she let her lips gently graze his, careful not to pressure the cuts she could feel. When she felt his hands on her arms she let her powers begin. Motionless, they stayed just like that until her powers stopped.

Throughout the process, Adam could feel his body getting stronger. He felt the opened cuts closing and the bruises healing. The instant Evie's powers stopped, Adam knew and strengthened his hold on her. Hearing her gasp he pulled her against him, trapped her in his firm embrace and he kissed her deeply. When he released his arms she slowly moved back. "I really didn't want you to see that…fight. I just had to…"

"Adam, I think I understand."

"Do you?" He stopped and looked into her eyes. In an instant they were joined and through their bond he was finally able to release the last of his anxiety and accept her comfort. He nodded and kissed her gently.

"It's over, now. Dria's safe. She and John are here." Evie stepped back and watched as Adam stood. "Come on. You need a shower." She smiled as he chuckled at her and took her hand.

When he finally got back in bed, Adam sighed in relief. That part of his past was finally resolved. Just then he remembered… "somber and sober, huh?" he reached over and grabbed his wife by the waist. Not giving her time to get away he began tickling her…mercilessly.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday

With the dawn came the challenge. After breakfast John and Adam were in the lab single-mindedly working on the only problem that existed for them at the moment. "Now that I can see the whole picture, I think it'll be a matter of extraction surgery."

"The doctors in Scotland never felt that surgery was the solution," John stated flatly.

"It wouldn't have been." Adam moved around him and looked at the computer displaying Dria's medical records. "They had no way of dealing with the cellular changes caused by the genetic manipulation. I can't fault them if these are the only records they saw. They wouldn't have even been able to figure out that the cells have been altered. These files have nothing at all from the year she carried you. There's only a line notation about having had a child in 1984."

"Why would they have concealed everything?"

"It's the nature of the beast, I'm afraid." Adam turned back to face him. "Unfortunately, I run into this all too often. The one piece of information that would help us the most is always the first to disappear. Had you not told me about your mutation, I would still be trying to figure out what happened."

"This is all side effects from Genomex?" John saw Adam nod. "And now you think surgery is the answer?"

"Definitely. I have to do some r-altering of the affected genes…but I think combined with surgery to extract the cancer…she'll be just fine." Adam watched as John nodded thoughtfully.

"Will her body be able to handle the surgery? And what about recurrence?"

"We'll do it in two steps. First the r-altering…give her a chance to rest…then the actual surgery. Evie will be here to help strengthen her if she's needed." Adam moved to the large monitor on the wall that was presently displaying a scan of the affected area within Dria's midsection. "Once it's out there won't be recurrence. This wasn't something that was inherent in her, waiting to immerge. This was caused specifically by the alteration procedure they used to make you a new mutant. See here? All the cancer is concentrated in one area…I'm just concerned with getting in precisely enough to get it all out the first time. I don't want to have to do this again."

"Once the r-alteration is done, the surgery would be easy for me…as long as I had the right equipment." John smiled at Adam.

"I suggest we make our proposal to the patient, Doctor."

John smiled as they headed to the rec room to find his mother.

Outside of town, a man sat in his living room, on a farm that looked as if it had long been neglected. Alone he drank his morning coffee, remembering a time so long ago. "**But, Mom, tell him. I can't just stay here." A young man stood and paced by the kitchen table. **

"**Dear, he really does have his heart set on being a doctor," his mother tried to help convince her stubborn husband.**

"**What about the farm? I can't take care of it alone."**

"**But you won't be alone. Mary's still here." The young man argued. "You've trained her the same as me and she's tougher than I am." **

"**We never had a doctor in the family. We've been farmers for 7 generations," he gruffed.**

"**Think of how proud you'll be with your friends when you tell them your son just graduated from medical school. None of their's ever left the county." Mom moved to the sink with her empty cup as she made her last appeal.**

**The young man looked hopeful as he saw his father sit a little straighter in the chair as a small smile played about his lips. **

"**Henry's always boastin' about how his son got all the agri-awards in school. Claims his farm is the best in the county."**

"**I'll get a good job. We'll hire help and this place will be better." That was his last chip. There was nothing else he could say to convince him. He prayed as he waited for his father's final decision.**

"**All right. Be a doctor." He turned a hard stare to his son. "But you better be the best there is. Don't shame me and come home a drop out."**

"**Never," the boy swore. "You'll see. I know just where I want to work when I graduate. I can only be the best if I work with the best."**

The man threw his empty cup and it smashed in the fire blazing in the fireplace. "He had dreams…you turned them into nightmares. I'll make you pay," he raised his fist into the air, swearing to the vision of his enemy before his eyes.

Dria and Evie were sitting with Nadene and Bryan when John and Adam walked in. "You know?" Dria looked at her son as he entered. "I remember when you were just Brian's age. I had one outfit that I just loved to put on you on Sundays. I stored it away hoping to be able to see my grandson in it."

"After the holidays are over, I will personally escort you back to Scotland to get it," Adam smiled as he sat on the floor with his daughter and Brian.

"You're sweet but it's unlikely that I'll get the chance," Dria stated, resolved to her fate.

"Not anymore," John moved to her side. "There's a reason we switched your doctors. Uncle Adam has a treatment plan we want you to consider. He and Adam proceeded to explain the details to her. They escorted her to the lab as they explained. Adam ran more scans as she tried to understand all they were saying.

"You're telling me that this is all a side effect of the procedure that gave John his mutation." Dria looked on in wonder.

"That's right." Adam looked down. "It's my fault."

"No," Dria squeezed his hands.

"The doctors at Genomex took my work and tried to tailor it to their own plans. They didn't care about side effects or mishaps. They pushed for the results they wanted regardless of the circumstances." Adam didn't want to but couldn't help looking up at her.

His heart was laid open and Dria knew it. This had become the cross he was bearing and now…it affected one of the most important people in his life. In his eyes she saw the guilt he tried to hide.

"That's why I left…and I've been doing cleanup after them ever since."

With tears in her eyes, Dria leaned in and hugged him. "You didn't do this to me, Adam." Taking a deep breath she pulled back and looked straight into his eyes. With all the strength and determination of a Kane, she stated decisively, "But now I know…you'll be the one to cure me."

Adam was held by her eyes as she spoke. He knew she saw the fears he hid from the rest of the world. Over the years his family's gotten to know him well. Evie, aside; Dria was the only person close enough to him to read his true heart without words. That was many years ago, but… sitting here she proved that nothing had changed. Even after all these years, with the things he's told her…and all the trials and mistakes he hasn't…she still knew him…too well…and most of all…she believed in him…that had never changed. Adam stood and supported her as she did the same. He embraced her and kissed her head as he held her close, knowing she understood.

The lab door swooshed as Evie and Nadene walked in. She smiled as she shared the joy in the room. "Ah…I see it didn't take long for you to learn our secret."

Dria sat back in her chair and smiled with renewed mischief as Adam looked at her then his wife.

"John, let's discuss that instrument modification." Adam turned, suddenly feeling the need to distance himself from the girls.

John mused at the glare his uncle turned on Evie then followed him to the other side of the lab.

"What secret did I uncover?" Dria's voice carried her mischief just loud enough to make Adam shake his head as he left them.

Evie put Nadene down and watched as she toddled up behind her father. "We, women of Sanctuary, know that there's one treatment in this lab that wipes away almost anything." She nodded Dria's attention to Nadene as Adam picked her up; "Hugs from Adam."

"That was my secret first. I've known that since I was Nadene's age, but I'm very glad to share it with all of you." As they watched, Nadene turned and reached for John.

John loved kids…no doubt. But when Nadene reached for him his heart melted. He took her from her father and smiled as she touched his face, her little fingers exploring his features as she looked into his eyes. He suddenly felt… something.

John's expression changed enough to tell Adam something had happened. He looked at his daughter then to his wife. Evie's eyes were closed. _Evie?_

_She's talking to him._ They watched as Nadene giggled then put her head down on his shoulder.

Dria smiled at the scene, quietly adding to their last comments, "It looks like it runs in the family."

"John," Evie called softly, "can you tell me what she said?"

John returned to the women as Adam followed. "Is that what it was?" He kept Nadene snuggled on his shoulder as she seemed disinclined to move. "You said she was telepathic."

"But she hasn't sent to any of us before," Adam stated. "What did you hear?"

"I really didn't _hear_ anything. It was more like a feeling…a warmth…a smile…" John struggled to put words to their communication. Finally he recognized, "trust."

Dria's heart sang as she realized what she had with Adam not only wouldn't end but was being carried to the next generation.

Adam and John conferred for the rest of the afternoon about the procedure for Dria. The rest of the family prepared for their guests. Thursday came and went with much the same routine. Adam programmed the system in the lab to run a simulation of the procedure. He walked John through the genetic re-alterations on a holographic Dria. On Friday they tried the simulated surgery. It wasn't nearly as successful.

"I can't get it all. The computer resolution isn't precise enough." John complained.

"Let's let the computer laser it," Adam suggested and the simulation was reset.

"No," John was getting frustrated. "Right there. Did you see it? It's cutting deep enough but it's just not sensitive enough to detect it all. Can you boost it?"

"Not anymore. It's set as high as this system gets."

"Let me try to interface. Maybe I can compensate. You do the surgery." Again the simulation was reset and again it failed. "I don't have full control," he sighed.

"I have an idea. Let me make a call. Then we're going for a little ride." Adam pat John's shoulder as he turned and went to his office. A little while later he found Evie and the women in the kitchen. "John and I have to go to the mansion for a little while."

"The mansion?" Evie turned as he came up behind her. "They should be locking everything down about now and getting ready to come here."

"I know. I just talked to Hank. We have an idea for the surgery. I want to run a few tests to see if it'll work."

Evie looked at him then smiled and shook her head. She knew better than to try and hold him down when he had an idea. "Be back by Christmas," she smiled as she saw Shalimar and Kitty nod in understanding agreement.

Adam kissed her as he heard Dria gasp. He turned and kissed his cousin. "Don't listen to them. We'll be back tonight." Over his shoulder he called, "The guys are flying us."

"Good," Evie whispered and looked at the girls. "Now maybe we can get something done." _I heard that. Maybe I'll tell them._ sounded in her head. She laughed and looked up. "Adam _heard_ me."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men. The rest are mine but I'll share.

We're All Family

Chapter 13

Adam took the drive he needed, with the information from the simulations they'd run and met the boys in the hangar. "Do you like her?" He moved to John's side as he looked up at the Helix in front of him.

"She's amazing…like the rest of this place." John followed Adam on board.

Once at the mansion, Adam properly introduced John to everyone. Scott was holding Thomas as they were the last to be introduced.

After shaking hands with Scott, John reached out to the toddler. "It's very nice to meet you, Thomas."

Thomas looked at John. His eyes were hard as he hit the larger hand away. "Dene's my friend…not your friend. You leave her 'lone." He wiggled out of his father's arms enough to be put down then ran away.

"Hey, that's not nice," Scott reprimanded. "Thomas Xavier, come back here!"

"Oh, it's ok. We'll make friends," John tried.

Jean watched her son as he ran out the door. "Uhm, Adam,…Thomas just read John, I'm sorry."

Adam saw his nephew look to him in question. "Thomas is telepathic, like his mother," Adam nodded to Jean as she stepped closer to him.

"When he left he was projecting anger but I'm not sure why," Jean explained as she looked into John's eyes. "Forgive me, I'm not reading you but I sense Nadene around you. Maybe that's what Thomas felt."

"Well, I think it's a little more than that," Adam began. "Nadene sent for the first time, today."

"Oh, Adam, that's wonderful. I bet Evie was excited." Jean was.

"We all were," he nodded. "And surprised…it was to John. It would seem she made friends with him."

"It was really cute. She sent, then hugged me and fell asleep on my shoulder." John's smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw Jean look quickly to her husband than back to him.

"Well that explains things," she said with a sly grin.

"Not to me," John's confusion was evident. "I'm lost."

"Today wasn't really the first time Nadene sent," Adam smiled at his friends as he remembered. "The only time before today was right after birth…when she was introduced to Thomas. He was nine months old. They…made friends…right away."

"I still don't understand," John looked at his uncle.

"When Thomas read you," Jean explained, "he sensed Nadene presence in your mind. He's too young to understand but…"

"My son is jealous," Scott declared with a grin.

With understanding dawning, John looked down. "Oh,…I'm sorry."

"Come on, Tybalt, you can have it out with Romeo, later." Adam put his hand on John's shoulder and turned him toward the elevator. "We have a procedure to perfect." They left the hall…and Scott and Jean, chuckling behind them.

The 4 couples and the professor prepared to leave for Sanctuary while Brennan and Jesse took Thomas and the twins into the play room. Sissy and Jack walked in as Thomas jumped from the climber into Jesse's arms.

"Hey, we heard you were here," Sissy said.

"Hi," Brennan smiled as the twins were sitting on his back. "We flew Adam up to talk to the doc. Are you ready for your test?" he looked at Jack.

"Yeah, I'm ready. It's no big deal," he smirked as only a teen can do.

"He's been nervous for 2 days."

"Shut up, Sis."

"It's ok. You'll do great," Brennan encouraged.

"In your test, maybe."

"Sissy," Jack gritted at her. Living with her for the past 4 years made them best of friends but still there were times when the tall blonde just got on his nerves.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked.

"It's Logan. He's making me take the fitness test, too. He said the mountain was a good place for it. "

"If he passes he moves on to the survival test in the spring. He'll be 16 and if he makes it, he'll be allowed to train as an X Man." Sissy smiled proudly. She knew that for all his brain power, he worked hard to prove himself physically and though he had doubts, his efforts were clear in the ripple of teen muscle.

"That's quite an undertaking," Jesse turned after he caught Thomas from another leap.

"No problem," Brennan touted. "I've seen the fitness requirements. It'll be a piece of cake." He laughed as Jack flopped into a chair with a humf.

"I think I can help with this," Hank announced after they explained what they wanted to do and how all the attempts have failed. "This is what Adam brought you here for." Hank turned to a table and pulled a sheet from a very strange looking piece of machinery.

"It looks like an arm." John walked around it.

"Well, at first glance, yes. It is an appendage of sorts. I designed this to be able to work on toxic materials without the need for protective gear. On someone of my stature, extra gear becomes cumbersome."

"How is this going to help us?" John asked politely.

"Hank and I tested this using an AI chip and a remote control. We were in another room and it was here, within a containment field. Without a single problem we were able to control the arm to do exactly what was programmed and it accepted split second programming changes without hesitation or shut down." Adam moved to the computer and brought up the last simulation they ran at home. As it played he explained. "This attempt failed because you weren't able to get the computer to do what you wanted fast enough. With the arm, you can. It can be modified with the surgical tools. If we program the chip to take impulse commands, you can interface with the computer it's in and it will run the arm as if it were an extension of your own.

"This is my dream," John whispered as he walked around the table again. He looked up at his uncle. "If that works…that's exactly how I hoped to be able to use my powers. I never could find the right equipment."

"Now you have," Adam smiled at the wonder and amazement he saw in his nephew. "We'll show you a few tests and then go back home. Over the weekend, we'll talk about the modifications needed. If everything works out, we'll be ready for surgery by Wednesday at the latest."

"If this could really work…mom will be…"

"She'll be cured. The three of us working together will make that happen."

As the time to return drew near, Adam, Hank and John were engrossed in tests. It was decided that Brennan and Jesse would return with the X Men on the Blackbird. Hank would do the final lights out at the mansion and fly over with Adam and John on the Helix.

When the Blackbird landed in the hangar, everyone was there waiting to greet them. Introductions were made for Dria as she sat with Nadene on her lap. Thomas ran right over to Nadene as soon as he was set on his feet. Brennan explained why only one craft had arrived. Evie smiled and shook her head as she met Dria's eyes and knew that they both understood their man. After a riotous beginning, Evie invited everyone to take their bags and settle in as she gave out their room assignments. Some special arrangements were made as this was the first time so many had been in Sanctuary at one time, but Evie made sure everyone would be comfortable. The mountain of presents that filled the cargo hold of the Blackbird was left for later. Jesse helped Dria stand and walk back to the rec room. She was amazed by the newcomers and absolutely in love with all the children.

After dinner and bedtime for all the children, the adults and teens sat in the rec room, still waiting for Adam to return. As they talked and got to know Dria, the computers signaled the arrival of the Helix. Brennan went to the hangar to help guide her in as there wasn't as much room with the Blackbird taking up most of the bay.

Adam, John and Hank continued making their plans as they ate a dinner that Kitty had put aside for them. When they were done they joined the rest in the rec room. Seeing John made Jean remember what happened with Thomas. She relayed the story as Evie smiled brightly.

"I don't know," Jubilee warned. "I think there's bound to be trouble. I saw the man Thomas grows into. You might want to make sure you settle this now."

"Uncle Adam has already likened us to Tybalt and Romeo. If I remember correctly, Tybalt is killed defending his cousin's honor. I think I'd rather make friends so I'm open to suggestions." Everyone laughed at the desperate act he portrayed.

The evening came to a close as people slowly began turning in for the night. Remy took Marie to bed first as she tired the quickest in her last month of pregnancy. Scott and Jean soon followed with John helping his mother to her room along with them. Jack and Sissy turned in to get rested for the testing tomorrow. Shalimar shocked Sissy when she announced that she thought it was a good chance to test her as well. The Logans, Drakes, Kilmartins and Mulwrays turned in soon after leaving only Hank, the professor and the Kanes to turn out the lights.

"I am anxious to proceed with the testing and observe as you make the re-alterations, tomorrow," Hank said as he stood to leave. "I have been processing other possible avenues for the extraction if need be. I will bid you goodnight and turn in now."

"Adam, did your idea prove out?" Evie hadn't had a chance to ask since they got back.

Adam rubbed his neck and smiled. "It will. Hank has the instrumentation in the mansion's lab. With some modification, it will work." He turned to look at Charles. "With your permission, I'll have to bring Dria to the mansion for the surgery."

"None needed. You know the mansion is your home as well." Charles smiled brightly. "I will also turn in now. Goodnight, My Friends."

Adam and Evie watched Charles leave then began turning out the lights as they, too, closed the day, looking forward to Christmas.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 14

Saturday

Never had there been such a noisy breakfast in Sanctuary. Everyone was happy and looking forward to the activity ahead. Some were scheduled to baby-sit, some were testing the teens. Some were in charge of cooking lunch and dinner to feed the 28 people sharing the mountain. Throughout the morning there was constant motion.

Jean and Marie were in the kitchen with Evie and Ro. That way the two very pregnant women could sit as they helped prepare meals. Evie told them a little about Adam and Dria. They also mused about the additional Kane, on the way.

Kitty, Jesse, Jubilee and Bobby formed their usual group and took the job of occupying two 2 year olds, a 1 year old, the 8 month old twins and a 4 month old feral who seemed determined to show her territorial side. Her eyes glowed every time little Mikey crawled next to her. "I can't wait until she starts talking about her crush on Mikey." Kitty cooed. "I'll have fun telling her how she used to want to chase him away."

Sissy tried to get away but Scott and Shalimar wouldn't hear of it. They took the brooding teen to the training room for her test prep. Scott wanted to make sure she did the proper warm ups as he was going to rate her ability to attack and defend. It was at her age that he began creating personalized programs to train each student. Shalimar made the perfect testing opponent.

Remy and Logan took Jack to the dojo to warm up for his series of tests for the day. Just because he had a break from school didn't mean he got to just sit around and get lazy. By the time Brennan got there, the boy was sweating and panting.

Adam, Hank and John worked with amazing synchronization, their single-mindedness in purpose driving their steps. Dria watched in pride and amazement as she sat in the lab beside the professor. She was very much enjoying getting to know him and his family.

By afternoon Adam was ready to do his part of the procedure. He made sure Dria ate a good lunch and took a nap. Now he knocked at her door, waiting for her response. When he didn't get one, he knocked again. Still nothing. Quietly, he opened the door. "Dria, it's time." The light spread and fell over the unoccupied bed. Turning he headed back down the stairs as he called out. "Dria?" She didn't answer. "Jesse?"

"Yeah," he answered from the rec room.

"Did you add recognition for Dria and John to the internal coms?"

"Yesterday," he answered over the com then walked out the door and saw Adam coming down the steps toward him. "Why?"

"I called Dria but she didn't answer me. It's ok. I'll find her. Go back to the kids." He watched as Jesse nodded and turned away. _Evie, do you know where Dria is?_

_No, Darling, I haven't seen her since lunch._

_Adam, Dria is with me. We're in the hangar._

Adam entered the hangar bay and furrowed a brow as he saw his cousin sitting in a chair facing Charles. As he approached he noticed that they both had their eyes closed.

In moments, Charles opened his eyes and turned to his friend. "I'm sorry, Adam. Dria and I came in here for the quiet."

"Is she ok," Adam knelt by her side.

"Yes, she is in a deep trance," Charles answered as he closed his eyes once more.

Adam waited as Dria blinked then focused on him.

"Adam," she smiled.

"Dri, I called but you evidently weren't with us." Adam smiled and glanced at Charles.

"Well, I was a little nervous about the procedure and I couldn't sleep."

"She mentioned her nervousness so I offered to help her meditate to release the fear." Charles turned to her. "How do you feel now?"

"Rested. Thank you very much, Charles." Dria smiled and touched his hand.

Adam led her to the lab and the procedure began. Hank and John stood by and observed with interest and amazement as Adam worked. This was the easiest part for Adam. He often had to adjust gene sequencing for one in his family or a new mutant waiting to go into the underground. The process was modified to work on a non mutant but posed him little challenge. After one and a half hours, Adam ran the last scan to ensure his work was done. The results were clear on his large monitor, as Hank and John confirmed, the alterations were complete.

John moved to check the vitals monitor. "Everything looks good here. She should be out of the anesthesia in a couple of hours."

"That's what I want to hear," Adam finished his report and closed the file.

"Thank you for the opportunity to observe," Hank called from his seat across the lab. "My admiration for you is renewed. I'm confident we can ensure that the procedure next week will go equally as efficiently."

As evening came Adam scanned repeatedly to reassure himself that Dria was indeed resting peacefully. The others having made their plans were dressing to go out. They never missed the opportunity to go clubbing at least once during a visit to either home. John, Hank, Charles, Evie and Adam were staying home with the children. Sissy and Jack groused about not being able to go yet. Jack begrudgingly agreed to spend the evening pitting his mind against Hank's in a series of chess matches. Sissy was discovering a fascination with baking and asked to have the kitchen for a while.

A few hours later Dria's monitors signaled her waking. Adam and John entered the lab as she was trying to sit up. "Hey, no, no. You can't sit up yet." Adam rushed to her side. "You've been out for hours. Let me scan you, first."

Dria lay back in the chair and put her hands to her face.

"Mom," John's concern was evident in his voice. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she smiled and turned to look at him. "I feel fine, just a little dizzy." She stilled as the scan bathed her body in the now familiar warm glow. When it stopped she began to sit up again with much more ease.

"Easy, don't push it," Adam came to her side.

"I feel fine, Adam, really. I want to get out of this chair."

"You know, I'm gonna have to look into redesigning another one," Adam smiled. "No one thinks my chair is comfortable." He held her hand as John took her other and helped her stand. "Stand here for a minute. How does that feel?"

Dria held their hands and looked down at her legs. Tentatively she bent her knees slightly. When they didn't weaken she bent them further. Her smile quickly faded when she needed to use the men to help stand straight again. "Well, I thought I was fine."

"You are." Adam reassured her. "The re-alteration was successful. The surgery will be, too."

"You need some natural sleep now." John stated. "We have a big weekend to look forward to." John helped Dria to her room as they spoke of Christmas.

Coming down the stairs, John's thoughts were sidetracked by the delicious aroma wafting through Sanctuary. He stood at the kitchen door and laughed to see the young girl in the middle of such a big mess.

Sissy was startled by the sound. Gasping, she jumped; her hand slipping as she was lifting a tray of cookies out of the oven. As she quickly turned she dropped the tray back onto the rack with a clang and her hand grazed the top of the oven. Pain suddenly replaced fright as she yelped and grabbed her hand.

John's laughter died as he ran to her side and took her injured hand in his. "Sissy, I'm sorry. This is my fault. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok," she gritted. "I was used to the quiet, you just surprised me." The burn wasn't bad but enough to make her eyes suddenly water.

John felt terrible. "Come with me, to the lab. I'll dress it."

As they got to the kitchen door, Evie came up to them. "Sissy, are you ok. I felt some distress."

"It's my fault," John declared. "I startled her."

Evie smiled as she looked into the young girl's eyes, sensing something more than pain. "Let me handle this." She took Sissy's hand in hers. The burn really was minor, her powers healing it quickly.

"I guess I'm not used to having a healer around. Kinda takes some of my job away," he smiled at his aunt.

After a quick inspection Evie glanced into the kitchen. "It smells like something beside you is burning." She smiled as Sissy turned and bolted back to the oven. Quickly meeting John's eyes, Evie left them alone.

Sissy reached for the hot pad to take the tray out of the oven, only a few cookies had fallen off in the incident.

"Let me help," John came up behind her. "I feel really bad for getting you burned."

"No, it's ok." Sissy answered shyly, "I shouldn't have been so jumpy."

John smiled and took the hot pad from her hand despite her mild protest. He removed the tray and got the cookies that were burning on the bottom of the oven. "Not too many were lost."

"That's good, baking for this family usually means multiple batches. I've already made 4 and I really didn't want to be in the kitchen all night. I guess the workout this afternoon is beginning to catch up with me."

"Was it that bad?" John leaned back against the counter and watched her put a waiting tray into the oven.

"No. Not really. After living in the mansion for so long now, I guess I'm used to it. Logan and Remy drive us pretty hard in all our physical classes."

"How did Jack do?"

"He passed the fitness test and he's a black belt now. I knew he'd do ok. I'm really proud of him. He pushes himself to physically excel. I think he's worried that because he's such a genius that he'll just be another computer geek if he doesn't push his body to the limit."

"I exercise but…I'm sure I couldn't do any of that. I guess that makes me the computer geek." He smiled as she laughed at him.

"Well, I know these guys. If you're gonna be hangin' around, they won't let you sit for very long. Brennan is almost as bad as Logan," Sissy lowered her voice and looked around conspiratorially, "but don't tell them I said that or they'll have me doing routines and reps for Christmas, instead of opening presents."

"Let me help. I like baking and between the two of us we might actually get to sleep before morning. Who knows what tomorrow might bring." John smiled as Sissy nodded. They worked and talked. Sissy was full of questions. In no time at all they had a clean kitchen and counter full of chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you for the help," Sissy said as she covered the cookies and reached for a pencil and paper from a drawer.

"It was fun. What are you doing?" John read over her shoulder as she wrote.

"If I don't threaten these guys," Sissy smiled knowingly, "all these cookies will be gone by morning. Logan, Remy, Brennan, Jesse and Jack are insatiable."

"I guess I had better not sneak this one then," John smiled as he quickly popped a whole cookie into his mouth.

"Definitely part of this family." Sissy shook her head. "You get added to the list."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Dislcaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 15

Sunday

Christmas Eve dawned with few plans. Movies and relaxation were the choices for the day. During a lull in the breakfast traffic, John found Adam bringing Dria in for her turn at the table. "I'd like to go back to the hotel, if it's at all possible, Uncle Adam. I need to contact Nicholas and tell him I won't be available until after New Years."

"You can contact him safely from here. We have secured outside lines," Adam offered.

"Adam," Dria drew his attention, "I also have a few errands I want him to run for me." She smiled as Adam nodded.

"I'll get one of the guys to drive you back. You still won't be able to bring your car here but the blinders won't be necessary, I guess."

That afternoon as promised, Brennan volunteered to drive John back into town. As they were getting ready to leave, Sissy passed them in the hall. "Hey, I heard you were going out, mind if I come?"

Brennan saw John shrug then turned to the young girl. "Go get your coat. We'll wait for you in the garage."

Almost an hour later they were in the hotel suite waiting as John made his phone call. When he came out he explained his errands. "I have orders to go to the toy store. It's probably lucky I have both of you with me. You can help me pick out something each of the kids will like."

"There's a toy store in the mall." Brennan offered. "We can go there then stop and get a snack." He turned to Sissy. "Shal told me what a good job you did yesterday in your test. I think that deserves a treat."

Sissy rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bren. I'm not 5."

Brennan smiled as he leaned closer. "There's a music store there."

"Now a CD is more like it. What are we waiting for?" she smiled wide taking his hand and leading him toward the door.

"Let's take my car," John offered. "I just bought it and only got the chance to drive it here." Brennan agreed and directed as John drove.

Across town a signal began blaring in the man's ears. "Well, well that's interesting." The man pulled on his jacket and picked up his tracker. In half an hour he was sitting in his car watching and waiting.

Each carried two large bags as the trio left the toy store. "Music store next?" Sissy hoped and hinted.

"I guess we should have made the toy store our last stop," John stated with a grin. "Listen, I…ah…have another stop to make. Why don't you two go ahead and I'll meet you…where?"

"The snack stand," Sissy offered.

"I thought you weren't 5 anymore?" Brennan countered.

"Well,…I'm not but…hey…it's Christmas," she smile sweetly at him.

"I think I better warn the guys about you. You're a con." Brennan chuckled at the pout she put on. "Oh, alright." He turned to John. "Meet us at the snack stand."

Sissy smiled and bounced on her toes as she let out a squeal of victory.

After they met and had a soda and soft pretzel, the trio, with bags in every hand, headed back to the car.

In the parking lot the man sat up straighter as he saw his target putting his purchases into the trunk. Pulling out his camera, he snapped and zoomed and snapped more. When they pulled out he waited a few minutes watching his tracker then followed them. Once in the hotel garage he watched curiously as they moved the bags from one car to another, then got into the second car and drove off. "Well, it looks like he'll be back. Let's see what the boss wants now."

Pulling back into the garage, John wondered at the level of security his uncle had created. It took him by surprise when Brennan drove off the road and looked like he was going to drive right into the rock face. When the rock dematerialized and then rematerialized behind them he wondered. Stepping out of the car he walked to where they had entered and reached a tentative hand out to the rock.

"Go ahead," Brennan called out. "You can touch it. It feels like solid rock."

"You mean it's not?" John questioned as his hand felt the rough surface.

"Nope. It's holographic. Adam and Jesse keep finding ways of making it more and more difficult to get in here. I'm always afraid one day they're gonna come up with something and not give me access." He mused as he opened the trunk.

John walked back to the car and looked into the trunk. "I guess I need to get these to my room."

"I can have them there in the blink of an eye," Sissy offered.

John looked at her then looked at Brennan.

Brennan gestured his hand to the many bags and stepped aside. "That's her specialty." He winked at her. "Go for it. John's staying in the room next to Bryan's nursery."

Brennan watched as Sissy moved to the trunk and gathered the handles of all the bags in one hand. She turned and reached her other to John. As soon as he took her hand they were gone. Shaking his head Brennan closed the trunk and went to join the rest.

Sissy and John appeared a moment later in his room, the sudden weight from the bags pulling on her arm as she stumbled.

"Wow. That was amazing."

"Thanks," Sissy smiled as she straightened. "I've already been informed that it's my job to get all the presents from the hold of the Blackbird and put them under the tree, tonight. I just hope they don't all crash like the bags did. Nothing like a noisy Santa."

"Well, thanks for the help. I'm going to call my mother and let her see everything. I'll wrap them later." John led her out of his room.

The evening began with a wonderful dinner prepared with everyone's holiday favorites. They ate and talked and laughed and ate some more until everyone was stuffed and too tired to clean up. They left the messy kitchen and went to the rec room to digest. The professor took Thomas and Nadene on his lap as the other babies sat on the floor before him, not really paying attention, as he told his Christmas stories. He began this cozy practice the first Christmas with Thomas. It quickly became a tradition after dinner on Christmas Eve to sit and listen as the professor spoke. He began with _'Twas the Night Before Christmas_ and then worked his way into the story of the Nativity and God's Christmas gift to the world. In the quiet of the room with only his melodic tones to lull them soon all the children were asleep, the adults digested and tranquil.

Evie stood to take her sleeping daughter from his lap as Scott stepped behind her ready to take Thomas. "This is one of my favorite parts of Christmas," she whispered as she smiled at Charles, kissing his cheek as she lifted Nadene.

"It certainly makes bedtime less stressful," Scott added.

The children were soon all tucked in their beds as everyone began moving around once again. With kitchen and rec room now cleaned and straightened up, people began turning in to dream dreams of sugar plums and get the rest needed to enjoy the sure to be boisterous morning.

Scott turned to Sissy before following Jean. "Are you ok with moving the packages?"

"No problem. I can handle it," she smiled at him. "But I'm not separating that mountain of gifts. Someone will just have to play Santa in the morning and read tags."

Scott chuckled as he went up the stairs.

Sissy sat in the rec room for a while, reading a book she'd brought. She turned with a start as John walked in with his arms full of wrapped boxes. "Oh, John,…you scared me."

"I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I'm sorry." He moved to one side of the tree and put down the packages.

"I guess I'm kinda jumpy." Sissy put her book down and stood. "This place is so much quieter than the mansion, especially at night."

"Well just so I don't scare you again, I have more to bring down." John turned and smiled at her.

"I was not scared," she declared with a frown. "Just startled." She glared when John grinned and turned out the door. "Wait,…I can help you bring the packages down,…if you want."

"Sure. That'd be great. I think it's so cool seeing what everyone can do. I didn't know many mutants before I came here."

Sissy came to his side with a smile. "I can tell you about the kids who have been at the school. Some of their powers would make your head spin." They whispered as they walked to his room.

After bringing down the rest of John's gifts in a blink, literally, Sissy walked to the door. "I guess I'd better get my job done and then get to bed." She walked out into the main hall. Suddenly stilling she looked up at the ceiling and slowly around the cavernous expanse around her. Everything was eerily quiet. As she listened she found the only thing she could hear was the low drone of the computers on standby. Cautiously stepping forward, she took only two steps when John stepped out of the rec room. Sissy turned with a jerk and a gasp. Seeing John take a half step back then reach out toward her, she took a deep breath to steady her heart.

"Sissy?" John moved to her side.

"I'm sorry. It's just sooo quiet in here and I have a really active imagination." She looked around again. "I'd better get done quickly and get to bed."

"Do you want me to go into the hangar with you?" John offered.

"No," Sissy waved her hand dismissively. "I'll be ok…once I get inside the Blackbird."

"Let me go with you. After all, I'm the one who startled you and got your imagination going. Besides, I like to see you use your powers." John felt really bad for scaring her three times now. He knew the young girl was trying to be brave but Sanctuary could be an eerie place. He understood completely. He was glad when she conceded.

Once out of Sanctuary's main hall, lights set on night setting lit their way through the halls to the hangar. At the doors, Sissy keyed the access code Jesse had given her and the doors parted at her command. The only illumination in the bay was that which poured in around them from the hall, their shadows falling tall before them. "Umm…maybe this was a good idea after all."

"This place isn't too bad," John remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"No," Sissy returned the tone. "It just feels like we entered a sacred burial chamber in one of the Great Pyramids." She took one hesitant step forward then turned as she heard a smirk behind her. Turning to face him she could only see the outline of his head backlit from the hall. "What?"

"A sacred burial chamber in one of the Great Pyramids? You definitely have a very active imagination." John shook his head and moved up to her side. The doors hissed closed, leaving them in complete blackness.

"Well,…it could happen. It's…so dark in here…I can't see at all let alone find the Blackbird." Sissy's voice shook just a little as she tried to steady her heart

"Computer," John spoke into the air. "Lights in bay at 50 percent." Immediately his command was carried out.

"See. Now you're talking to ghosts and they answered you." Sissy smiled then walked to the Blackbird. John followed with a chuckle. "Look. I can do it, too." She keyed in a code on the control pad. "Ooopen Sesame," raising her hands for affect. The cargo doors hissed and opened at her command. Sissy turned a gesture at the result.

"Yes, you're right. The Amazing Sissy." John declared as she giggled.

They moved to the first of three open sections and saw the piles of wrapped boxes bundled in the space. "I'll have to do this in a couple of trips." Sissy reached out to touch the first bundle. "I'll be right back. Don't be too scared without me."

When John blinked she was gone. He looked into the hold and was amazed that the entire pile was gone, as well. A few moments later, Sissy appeared at his side again. "Wow, that was great. Do you feel the weight of whatever you're teleporting?"

"No. It all happens in an instant but I can't do it at all if I don't have a clear picture of where I'm going. God only knows where I'd end up." She moved to the second hold and disappeared again.

When she was gone, John turned to find that a lone package was still there. He picked it up and straightened to find her by his side again. "Missed one."

"It must have come loose from the bundle and fell aside. I have to be in contact for it to work."

"Well, I'd better stay and make sure none fall away in this hold." He stepped back as she reached for the last and smallest bundle.

Sissy reappeared, "Did I lose any this time?"

"No. It looks like you're done. We'd better lock down again. I'll turn down the lights after we get to the door." He watched as she secured the craft.

"If you want…I can teleport us back if you turn down the lights now." Sissy offered a little shyly with an extended hand.

John took her hand with a smile and commanded the lights off. In the darkness he felt Sissy tighten her hold on his hand then a moment later they were in the rec room surrounded by the bundles she'd moved.

"Thanks for helping me," Sissy smiled at him before she released his hand. "I need to get these untied and set around the tree before I go up."

Jesse walked in. "Wow, it looks like Christmas," he mused. "I came down to move the presents we had hidden but…I don't think there's room."

"There's always room for more presents, especially if they're for me." Sissy smiled as she moved presents around the tree. "Where are all of yours?" she asked as she worked. "I'll bring them in."

"Well, now that Jesse's here to guide you into your next expedition," John heard her chuckle, "I'll turn in. Goodnight."

Jesse watched him leave then turned back to Sissy, "Expedition?"

"Imagination games," she finished and walked over to him. "Uh huh," Jesse looked at her with a raised brow.

Punching his arm lightly, the young girl flushed. "Where's your stuff?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

Jesse led her to a storage closet where she found a large pile of packages. In less than 10 minutes they were done and heading to bed.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 16

Monday

"It's Christmas!" Thomas yelled as he came down the steps on his back side. "It's Christmas!…It's Christmas!"

Scott followed him down the steps vainly trying to hush his excited son. He managed to get him to agree to a glass of milk as they waited for everyone else to come down.

Soon after everyone was down and headed toward the rec room. Brennan was the first to arrive at the door and frowned when he found it locked. "Ok, who's the wise guy?"

"Wise guy, present," Jesse yelled from the steps as he carried his son. He got closer to the door and ignored the murmurs around him. "I thought it would be nice if we all went in together…after the little ones." He glared up at Brennan. "Thomas and Nadene, go first. Everyone else, back up." He turned and watched two little excited faces make their way through the jungle of legs around them. When they were in front of him, he grinned. Leaning on the door, he took both their hands in one of his. Quickly phasing the door he pushed them through and stepped into the room, laughing at all the complaining he heard from the other side. Keying in the code the door slid opened.

Everyone's irritation was rapidly replaced by awe at the sight of the mountain of presents around the tree. Once all in and comfortable, Sissy and Jack moved to begin reading tags. As the decibel level rose Evie smiled remembering that she actually thought they would have a quiet Christmas.

There were so many gifts that it was decided to open gifts in sessions, making the fun last all day. The kids were given some presents and as the men help the little ones put together toys and play, the women headed for the kitchen to make breakfast.

After breakfast Jack asked Ro if they could call her family in the village. "I promised Kira I'd call her today."

"That would be very nice. Find Jesse and we will make the call." Ro agreed.

Jack searched and quickly found Jesse putting together a small riding toy for Bryan. "Jess, will you code the computer for me? Miss 'Ro and I want to call her family."

"Sure thing," Jesse handed the tools to Bobby and led Jack back to the computer where Ro was waiting.

"Thank you, Jesse." Ro smiled as he finished and offered her the seat in front of the monitor.

Soon the call was answered by a familiar voice as the picture resolved before them. When Ro had finished with her Christmas wishes for all, she turned to see an anxious young man at her side. "Sister, I believe Jack would like to speak with Kira. Is she available?"

They watched as Onnaka turned her head and nodded. As she stepped away, Kira took her place in front of the computer. "I am here."

Ro stood and gestured for Jack to sit. He did and she saw her niece's face light up. She pat his shoulder and left them to their conversation.

"Hi, Kira. Merry Christmas."

"To you as well. How are you?"

"I'm ok. It's been a long time since we've spoken and I promised I'd call for Christmas."

"I have been awaiting your call."

"Remember I told you I had testing coming up?" Jack saw her nod then suddenly looked down shyly. "Well, your aunt said I did very well in all the academic tests."

"I knew you would do well. You also were not concerned about those. What of my uncle's tests?"

Jack looked back up at her. "They were demanding. I just recently took the last fitness test. It was very hard but…I passed." With a proud smile he added. "Brennan also promoted me to Black Belt."

"Oh, Jack. I am very pleased and proud of you. I knew you would be able to do more than what you thought."

He quickly glanced around to make sure no one was around to hear their conversation. It warmed his heart to hear her accolade but he didn't want anyone else knowing…especially not Sissy. They were best friends but he knew she'd tease him for weeks.

The day traveled happily as everyone thoroughly enjoyed the gathering. Coming to a close, everyone was very pleasantly tired. Clean up was done, tired children were put to bed, presents were being put away.

As the bags of presents were being packed to go back into the Blackbird, John went up to his room then silently down to the hangar. He noticed that the holds' doors were opened. _ She must have made one trip already. _

He stepped back and waited. In a moment, Sissy appeared by the craft and put the last of the bags into their place. As she stepped back and reached for the controls to close the doors, John stepped out. "Sissy, hold on."

Sissy screamed and jumped as she spun to face the voice. Panting heavily, she put her hand over her chest, "Oh, John. You scared me to death. Did Jack put you up to this?"

He chuckled as he came to her side shaking his head. "No. Is it just being here or are you this jumpy at home, too?"

"Only when someone sneaks out of the shadows at me." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak." He looked at the present in his hand. "I wanted to give you this, before you closed the hold." He held out the gift.

Fear and anger forgotten, Sissy quickly took the gift with excitement. "You got me a present?"

"Well, I got the idea while we were at the mall. No one else would really understand, so I thought I should give it to you alone." He watched her tear the paper and lift the box lid. He laughed to see her face contort as she raised a pair of oven mitts.

Shortly, understanding dawned and she began laughing. She playfully swung the mitts hitting him in the shoulder. "Are you insinuating that I'm clumsy?" She tried to sound offended but the smile on her face prevented it.

"No. Not at all. But you never know who might walk into the kitchen while you're working. Aunt Evie might not be there the next time you get burned." They laughed as they locked up and walked back inside.

In the rec room everyone was relaxing with a Christmas drink. "Scotch?" Adam offered John as they walked in.

"Me, too?" Sissy tried.

"Suzanne," the professor's reprimand made her cringe as everyone laughed at her.

"We were just talking about surgery," Dria informed as John sat beside her.

"I see no reason to delay. We can proceed whenever you are ready." Hank smiled at her then turned to John. "The computer adjustments were done. The equipment modifications would not take long."

"You've been very kind. You're willingness to help us is more than appreciated." John looked at Hank then turned and met the professor's eyes. "We will be forever grateful."

"It is our pleasure to help in any way we can. You will come to see that our home is merely an extension of this, as are our families." Charles smiled warmly at Dria.

"I see no reason to wait." Adam looked to his wife as she smiled and nodded her agreement. "You're going to leave in the morning. We'll get ready and follow. I agree the equipment modification would be done quickly. We can expect an afternoon procedure." Adam smiled at his cousin. "By evening you'll be recovering comfortably."

"Then we'll turn in to be rested for our big day," John stood and helped Dria to rise.

"Ah think Ah betta turn in too. Ah'm really tired." Marie struggled to stand as Remy moved to help her to her feet. She pouted as everyone chuckled at her dilemma. "Ya know, Ah'd cry 'bout this but ya'll went through the same thing and Ah laughed at you, too. Ah'm just gettin' some back."

"It will all be over soon," Hank grinned at her. "I do not feel you will carry too far into the New Year."

"Thanks…Ah think." Marie waddled out the door.

The night was quiet with everyone asleep in their after Christmas peace. Evie was keenly aware of everyone in her home. Even in her sleep she was sensitive to the larger than normal presence she always felt. A sudden intense feeling of fear woke her. Her eyes opened as she instantly sat upright. Stilling to discern the source, she smiled as she turned to her husband.

Adam felt the fear the instant Evie sat up. He put his hand on her shoulder as he waited for her.

"It's Marie," she turned an excited smile to him. "I think she's ready." Evie closed her eyes. _Marie? Remy? Is everything ok? _she sent.

_Chere, Remy tinks de petit is anxious. Maybe mad he miss Christmas._

_Stay right there. I'll get Hank and we'll be right in. _Evie quickly got out of bed and pulled on her robe. "Hank and I will check on her. I'll call you if we need you." She quickly kissed her husband and turned for the door, sending to Hank as she did.

"Well, it seems my earlier calculations were slightly off. Normally this type of error would cause me no little concern but…in this case I am please to be in error." Hank finished his check up and turned a feral grin at his friends.

"Does that mean that the baby is…" Marie looked panicked as she turned to her husband whose arms were encircling her. "Ah'm not ready. Ah don't have any of the baby's things."

Evie sat on the bed by her side and took her hand. "Don't worry, Marie. The baby's not coming this minute. You have time to get home and settled in the med bay. I'll get Brennan to fly you home right now. The rest of us will keep to our plans. As soon as I get there, I'll check on your progress."

Evie went out into the hall and sent to wake Brennan. In less than a minute the door to his room opened and a very alert feral preceded her husband out the door.

Brennan followed stretching and raking his fingers through his pillow mussed hair. "What's up."

Evie explained. Shalimar went to help Marie get ready and down to the hangar. Brennan went in to dress and then prepped the Helix for take off. When the passengers were safely in their seats he kissed his wife. "I'll get them in the med lab and be back before breakfast."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 17

Tuesday

By breakfast everyone knew of Marie's departure. Holiday excitement seemed to want to hold on for another day.

Dria turned to Adam as he finished his coffee. "There's already a lot going on at the mansion. Maybe we should delay my procedure."

"No," Adam shook his head in emphasis. Turning to John, "I talked to Hank, this morning. Since he had all the extra time in between checks on Marie, he went ahead and made the equipment modifications. We can begin as soon as you check them out."

"But what about the baby? I don't want to intrude." Dria stated softly.

"There is no intrusion," Charles smiled at her side. "Our med lab is larger than Sanctuary's and our many doctors will insure complete and proper care of both you and the LeBeaus.

Adam nodded in agreement. "John and I would be handling most of your treatment. Hank and Jean are free to deliver the baby.

"Well," Dria hesitated. "If you feel that I won't be imposing…"

"Never," Charles stated flatly. "I look forward to showing you our home. Ororo's greenhouse is especially pleasing during these winter months. I'm sure she will gladly give us a tour."

"It would be my pleasure," Ro smiled then turned to catch the smiling eyes of Jean.

"Logan and Scott have the Blackbird already prepped for flight. It holds more passengers than the Helix so maybe…some of you should come with us." Jean suggested as she handed Evie her mug to fill.

"The guys and I are in the process of redesigning the Helix but for now, you're right," Adam conceded.

"Why don't you all fly over with them," Jesse offered. "Brennan, the girls and I can lock down and follow later. And since the redesign has gone from a nice idea to an immediate need," he smiled at Evie then turned to the professor, "I could use the danger room's holographic systems to do some hands on design, if that's ok?"

Adam saw Charles nod. "Well, that's the plan then."

"I'll go and pack for us," Evie smiled and turned to leave the kitchen.

"I will tell Scott and Logan that we will be having additional passengers." Ro followed Evie out.

When all were ready, the Blackbird took off leaving Sanctuary much quieter.

Upon arrival, Adam and John went directly to the med lab to begin preparations for the surgery. The Logans, Drakes and Summers got all the children settled in and with Jack and Sissy's help, all began the process of unloading bags and presents. Charles saw Dria safely to the Library where he made sure she was comfortable. He stayed with her as she waited to be called to the med lab.

Back at Sanctuary, Brennan and Jesse double checked the Helix and began lock down as the girls got Bryan and Shawna in their seats for the flight. Once in the air, they laughed at the recent events that added John and Dria to their family as well as all the fun they had hosting Christmas for such a crowd.

After only an hour, John was satisfied that the equipment modifications were sufficient, and confident that the surgery would be successful.

Marie was getting closer to delivery but was still not completely dilated. Hank and Jean remained in the lab which was now sectioned off to allow for proper care of both patients. Jean obliged Adam's request to send a message to Charles.

Holding up his hand with an apologetic gring, Charles interrupted Dria as she spoke. He turned his head slightly then smiled and looked at his companion. "It is time."

Dria forced a smile as she looked down at her hands in her lap. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly and whispered her assent.

Charles reached out and covered her hands with his. The look in her eyes when she looked up quickly just before she closed them gave him pause.

Dria had her eyes closed when she felt his hand close over hers. She felt his strength as his fingers wrapped warmly around hers. The tenderness of the gesture caught her by surprise. She was unable to mask her worry when she looked up, meeting his eyes.

He felt for her as he saw the anxiety she could no longer hide. "Do not be frightened. They will not allow anything to happen to you."

She saw the reassuring smile he offered her then looked down. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I understand," he stated simply. "Come. I will escort you to the med lab." He turned and led the way.

Dria followed but her mind was not on their path. _He really seems to. He's being so kind. Just seeing his smile seems to calm me. That's very …curious._

Evie and Jean prepped Dria for her procedure as John and Adam prepared what they would need. In short order it began. All was running smoothly. Half way through, Evie entered to check on their progress. She saw John working diligently as Adam kept watch and handled backup. Hank was standing to one side observing as he periodically moved from patient to patient.

Adam looked up when he felt her enter. _Darling?_

_I was just checking on everyone. Is there anything I can do?_

_Not yet. Her weakened condition is causing the procedure to strain her vitals more than it would someone else. Her condition when it's over will be very dangerous. She'll need you to help as much as you can._ Adam worked continuously but at the last glanced up into his wife's eyes. For an instant there was pleading and need, before he could recapture himself and look back to his task.

Evie easily read the look he inadvertently let slip._ Don't worry, Darling. She'll be fine. You're too involved right now. Don't doubt what you and John can do. I don't. Neither does Dria._ Evie smiled as she felt his gratitude and silently moved to check on Marie.

Had she not turned so quickly she would have seen the robotic arm shake slightly as John reached up to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Jean was staying with Marie. Remy never moved from her side. Having super strength certainly had its benefits. Most of the contractions were barely noticeable apart from the monitors she was hooked to. Her mood was surprisingly good.

It was Remy who needed the calming and the coaching. The normally cool and reserved Cajun, now sat fidgeting at his wife's side. At her every movement he jumped out of his seat to ask what she needed. Evie smiled as a strong contraction registered on the monitor. Marie merely shifted on the bed but Remy…he was out of his seat and trying to hold a cool clothe to his wife's forehead as she bat his hand away in a frustrated manner.

"I came to see how you were doing."

"Evie, thank God. Maybe you can convince this swamp rat that I'm not gonna break."

"I know you're not gonna break," he huffed at her. "I just don' wan' ta see you in any pain. It was me dat put you …here." Using first person for the last hour, Remy was so upset knowing he couldn't comfort his wife that he couldn't see that she really didn't need it.

Evie had an idea. "Remy, come here."

"No, Chere. I have to stay here."

Jean chuckled as Marie sighed and reached up to his face and tenderly looked into his eyes. "Mon beau, please. Listen to her."

"Remy," Evie glared at him. She saw him look from his wife to her and back again then kiss Marie's head and promise to be right back. Evie shook her head as he approached her. "Remy, you have to calm down." She saw him begin to shake his head but spoke quickly to deter any rebuttal. "Listen to me. Marie is the strongest woman on the planet."

"Oui," he agreed quickly.

Evie laced her arm with his and guided him to the monitor. "Look at this. See this spike." Evie pointed as a strong contraction crested. "This contraction would have Shalimar screaming. Look at your wife. She's only slightly uncomfortable. You're reacting out of expectations. Every woman reacts differently during childbirth. Marie's abilities make this a walk in the park for her." Evie smiled and looked at Jean as they both place protective hands over their own abdomens. "Something the rest of us can only envy." Reaching up and placing her hands on his strong shoulders Evie looked straight into his black and red eyes. "If you will just relax, this will be a wonderful experience for both of you. Trust me…and soon you'll have your child in your arms."

Remy understood and inhaled a deep breath. As he released it he smiled and took Evie's hands. "Tank you, Chere. You are de best." He raised her hands together to his lips and kissed them. He held them to his chest to further show his gratitude when he turned suddenly at his wife's voice.

"Ah'm glad ya'll havin' a nice time over there, but…Ah'd laighke some attention thrown this way." Marie's smile wouldn't allow her comment to sound threatening.

Remy winked at Evie then rushed back to give his wife his full attention as she shifted and grimaced.

"That did it," Jean smiled as she began her work. "I can see the baby now." She sent for Hank who came bounding in a moment later.

Evie helped them and in only another 10 minutes she was handing a beautiful baby boy to his tearful father.

After the work was done and the new family made comfortable Hank moved to Marie's side. "I understand this was a very agreeable experience for you and am please you were not unduly distressed."

"What about powers, Doc?" Marie's look of concern made him smile warmly.

"Just because he did not give us any surprises during birth does not mean he is powerless. We will test and scan him many times over the next few days. If there's one thing little Miss Mulwray taught me is that we can't take anything for granted when blending such powerful mutations. Rest now and don't worry." He gently kissed her head and shook Remy's hand then went back to the other patient in his lab.

Adam noticed Hank's return. "Congratulations," he offered. "Evie said everything went well."

"Yes, I would that all of our women could deliver as easily. How are you progressing?"

"I'm done," John announced as he moved the robotic arm from his mother's body.

"Ok, let's give it a scan and make sure we can close." Adam watched as the computer displayed just the results he wanted to see. "Excellent. Now we close and let her recover."

John was waiting to hear just that. He let out the breath he was holding and then was suddenly overcome with a feeling of dizziness. He slumped against the rolling cart holding the robotic arm and other smaller instruments. It clanged and crashed as it fell to the floor with him.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 18

"John!" Adam called as he turned quickly at the clamor.

Hank agilely moved to the fallen doctor. "Adam, finish with your patient. I will take this one." He very ably lifted John and placed him on a gurney and began to check him.

Evie sensed the shock that momentarily froze her husband in place. She closed her eyes and sent him what he needed to calm.

Adam turned and faced his wife. After a moment he smiled at her. "Help me and we'll finish quicker."

As soon as Adam had Dria stitched he left Evie to clean and dress the wound. As fast as he could he moved across the lab, shedding his scrubs and gloves on the way. "Hank?"

"You need to check his DNA structure, but his vitals are strong and all the scans are clear. It looks like a case of extreme exhaustion; I suspect you will concur, from the use of his powers."

Evie finished and gave Dria some strength to help recover. Adam had been correct. She was extremely weak. John's moans took her attention as she moved to her husband's side.

"Ooh, what happened?" he groaned as he tried to lift his head.

"No you don't. You stay right there." Adam placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"But, mom?"

"She's fine, John," Evie soothed as she came into view.

"My head hurts."

"That's from the collision you had with the utility cart and the floor," Hank obliged. "It would seem, My Young Friend, you passed out from over exertion."

"It's from your powers, John. Have you ever used them for this long a period before?" Adam watched and frowned as he saw John slowly shake his head. "Your DNA is showing the strain. You need another tune-up but it'll have to wait until we get home. Then we'll work on your endurance." He smiled when his nephew rolled his eyes.

"Can I get up now?"

"I see no reason to keep you here," replied Hank. "It is still too soon for dinner but there will be someone there. Please make sure you go directly to the kitchen for a snack to boost your energies while you await your _tune-up_."

John shook his hand. "Thanks, Doc." He nodded to his aunt and uncle and left.

Adam and Hank conferred about Dria and set the monitors to alert them when she began to awake, then joined the rest of the family as they began to come in to meet the new LeBeau child.

"These are the pictures I took." The man handed over the stack and waited.

"So, Adam does have a son." The older man flipped through but stopped and looked closely at one. "He was with him? Oh this gets better all the time."

"That's Brennan Mulwray. He can…"

"shoot electricity. I know." The old man's eyes grew darker. "I want them both. You told me you could do it."

"Of course. My team can handle anything," he stated with arrogance. "I'll get them and put them on ice. Then I'll send for you. It shouldn't take long."

"Good. Then I'll give Adam a father to father call and see where we go from there." Finally, revenge was within his grasp.

Afternoon drew into evening as the families cared for the children and had dinner. Clean up and bedtime routines passed efficiently. The LeBeaus were released from the lab after being brought a nice dinner for two, served with candles and soft music.

Since Dria still hadn't come around when Adam and John checked on her at 8 pm, Evie was called in to give her some extra strength. Adam hoped that Dria's body would wake sufficiently on its own but he knew the weakness she began with was extreme.

"I've given her as much as I dare now. She's still weak but not in any danger. Her system should be able to handle the rest on its own." Evie turned to see John gently holding his mother's hand. "You did an amazing job with the surgery."

John smiled weakly as he looked up at her. "I'm just thankful that Doctor McCoy and Uncle Adam had the means to do it."

"No need for the formality in our family," Hank grinned as he came into the lab. "I am very please the equipment proved more versatile than I'd planned. The possibilities for one with your ability are truly astounding."

"Thank you. I'm still amazed that mom will be ok. When we came from Scotland, we really thought it was to give mom the chance to say…goodbye," his whisper almost brought tears to Evie's eyes.

Adam moved to his side. "She'll be fine. Let's go up to the Library. Charles keeps Scotch here for when I come. I think we both could use some. The monitors are on and I'll check on her through the night. I want you to sleep."

They found Charles and the others in the Library. "How is she doing?" Charles asked.

"Well, for now. She hasn't come around yet but Evie strengthened her. We just have to wait."

"Wonderful. Another blessing for this holiday." Charles raised his glass as the rest joined him.

"Would it be too much trouble to ask for someone to take me back to the city tomorrow? Nicholas is giving another lecture. I'm supposed to join him."

"I can take you," Brennan offered. "Jesse's planning on using the danger room for the Helix redesign. If we stop home first I can pick up what I need to fit your car with the security modifications. I can do that while you're speaking. It shouldn't take long. Then you'll be able to drive it home."

"That sounds like a plan. Thank you."

Wednesday

After a hearty breakfast everyone set about their objectives for the day. Scott and Jesse began the redesigns as Adam and Hank checked on Dria periodically and spoke about upcoming projects.

Brennan and John were about to leave when Jack and Sissy asked to accompany them. Jack wanted to hear Dr. Winslet speak and Sissy…well, Sissy just wanted to be out with the guys. She really didn't care what they were doing. Brennan cleared it with the professor and was happy enough for the company. He really liked these two kids.

As they flew back to Sanctuary Jack and John dominated the conversation. It seemed that their common interest in medicine and their genius allowed for an instant bond and empathy for each other's situations.

Brennan called Sissy up to the co-pilot's seat. Seeing the excitement over the invitation, he began explaining the instrumentation and even let her hold the control stick for a few minutes. The flight was short. When they arrived Brennan got the equipment he would need for John's car. Within moments they were headed into the city for their first stop to switch cars. When they got to the conference center, an hour later, Brennan directed the way and had John park his car in a corner of the parking garage on an upper level hoping not many would choose to bypass the lower level parking. John and Jack went to meet Nicholas as Sissy chose to stay and play lookout and hand Brennan the tools he would need.

A little earlier…"I knew he'd be at this conference," the man whispered to himself. "He's making this way too easy. Alright, let's move. Take everything. We don't know who's with him." Eight men followed their orders as a van soon followed the tracker signal coming from John's car. They parked one level down and sent in a scout to wait for John to leave the meeting.

Meanwhile, Brennan was just about finished installing the access device under the dashboard of the car. "OK, now we link to Sanctuary for activation." Brennan pointed his fist and triggered his ring…then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sissy asked.

"I'm not sure. It should be beeping to let us know it took…But it's not." Brennan rechecked the installation and tried again…still nothing.

"Maybe your ring's dead," Sissy deadpanned.

Brennan opened his mouth and took a breath to tell her how ridiculous her statement was when he stopped short with just enough doubt to make him second guess himself. Instead he called out, "Hey, Shal…"

"Yeah, Bren,"

He heard the light chuckle of his daughter that carried over the com. He smiled warmly as he pictured his family. "I can hear her. What's she doing?"

"She just fell over Logan. He's roughhousing with the kids. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just checking in. The access device won't activate. Sissy suggested my ring was bad." He turned a mock glare on the teen sitting on the hood of the car and smiled when she shrugged innocently at him. "Maybe I got a bad unit. I'll check it. Tell Shawna to save some energy to play with Daddy."

"Right, like that's ever a problem. See you when you get back."

Brennan turned back into the car and rechecked the device. "Jesse doesn't leave anything in storage that's not working. No, it all looks good."

Sissy watched as Brennan got out of the car and slowly walked around it, kicking the tires. "What are you doing? Looking to buy it? I don't think John wants to sell just yet."

"Cute...No. There are a couple of reasons why this thing might not activate. One is, it's bad…but let's rule that out for sake of argument." He bent down and reached his hand in and around a wheel well. "Another is that the car could have a GPS system installed…I checked…It doesn't." He checked two more wells. Moving to the last he continued. "The other might be…" Finding nothing he moved to reach under the back bumper. "that the car…" Nothing. "was tagged with…" He moved to the front and reached for the hood release as Sissy jumped off. "a tracker."

"But who would want to track John? He doesn't know anyone. He just got here. I think you're just being paranoid. You just don't want to admit…"

"Gotcha."

Being interrupted by Brennan's success, Sissy stood, mouth gaping, as she watched the man lean forward.

Brennan reached in and pulled off a small remote. Holding it up in triumph he continued, looking the shocked girl straight in the eyes. "You need to know now …that paranoia…in our lives…sometimes means survival."

"But John…" Sissy's voice dropped to a whisper. "Who would want to follow him? Why?"

"I don't know, Sis. But I do know that now we have to be careful. Come on. We're going to wait for John and Jack inside." He closed the hood, threw his tools and the tracker on the seat and locked the car. Turning he took the young girl's hand. "Let's go find them."

"Hey, Boss?" one called out.

"What is it?"

"I just lost the tracker signal. It went dead."

"Dead?" he looked over at the handheld display. "That must mean he's not alone. Everyone stay sharp," he ordered.

Brennan led Sissy to the hall outside the conference room. They heard applause coming from inside. Slipping in a side door they noticed John walking to the podium and shaking hands with an older man. "That must be Dr. Winslet," Brennan whispered.

"Where's Jack?" Sissy scanned the crowd. She breathed in relief when she found him and pointed toward the stage. Jack was seated on the end of the first row, John's recently vacated seat next to him taken now by Dr. Winslet. She smiled when she saw him shake Jack's hand in greeting.

Brennan touched her arm and directed her to a seat in the very back. He carefully scanned the crowd…twice, then sat by her side. He noticed she too was looking around. "Don't worry. They're ok for now." He smiled reassuringly at her when she looked up at him.

Sissy was beginning to get nervous. She had been in the mansion long enough to know what it's like when missions go wrong. She just couldn't understand why someone would want to follow John. Sitting back she was distracted from her thoughts by his voice as he began to speak. Suddenly it seemed so…different. _Wow,_ Hadn't she been with him for a few days now? Hadn't she spent all that time talking with him in the kitchen? In her mind, flashed all the events of the last few days, from meeting the young man, to baking with him, to shopping with him, to their excursion to the Great Pyramids. Each time crystal clear behind her eyes. She smiled as she remembered her hand in his. His gallant touch of a hand shake when they met. The caring way he cradled her burned hand in the kitchen. The touch of their palms as she teleported from the garage, taking the bags to his room and again later bringing down the wrapped presents. The gentle strength in his grip as he called for the lights out in the bay. Each moment of each touch instantly remembered and felt. Yet, now…in this setting…_he's commanding…he's confident…he's intelligent…he's sooo handsome. _Applause brought her out of her thoughts as she sat straighter and quickly looked to see if the man next to her had noticed…anything. He was looking at her and she had the inkling of memory that he had said something that she'd missed. "Huh? Sorry, Bren. What'd you say?"

"Are you ok? You looked like you spaced out for a while."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I just…uh…don't get all this medical stuff." She quickly ran a nervous hand through her hair and pushed one side behind an ear. "I don't know how Jack and John do it."

"Right…" Brennan grinned. "Well, let's go find them and we can ask them about it."

"No!" she snapped. "I mean,…yeah, let's find them but we don't have to um…ask him anything. Well, except why he's being followed, of course."

"Of course,…" Brennan extended his hand indicating ladies first.

Jack saw them coming down the hall and joined them as John remained to say goodbye to Nicholas. Brennan's eyes roaming back and forth, set Jack on alert as he joined the search though he didn't know for what. "What's happened?" he whispered as he met Brennan's eyes.

"Oh, you'll never guess what we found…"

"Sissy," Brennan pinned her with a glare that silenced her instantly and sent her chin to her chest. He gently put his hand to her shoulder. When she didn't look up he raised her chin with his fingertips. "I'm sorry. Not here, ok?" He smiled and put a reassuring arm over her shoulders as she nodded. Noticing John come up to join them he spoke without a hint of worry. "Well, they seemed to like what you had to say."

"Yes. People here have been very gracious to me."

"Are you ready to go?" Brennan didn't want to stay in one place too long. He released Sissy when John answered and they made their way through the crowd and out to the parking garage. When no one was around he spoke again. "John, when I installed the access device I found a tracker placed inside the hood. Any idea who might want to follow you?"

"No. None." John was stunned. "What would anyone want with me?"

Understanding of the scene in the hall dawned and Jack met Sissy's eyes as she looked up at him. He recognized a glint of fear…something he hadn't seen from her since they were younger. He silently took her hand in his as he turned back to face the men.

"I don't know, but we're not going to wait around and find out. Let's get back."

As they walked along the upper level of the garage toward the car they noticed a van parked across the lot. Warily they quickened their pace.

The man had his team positioned strategically behind support columns and other cars waiting for their prey. Not wanting to take chances on what the powers were of the teens and Kane, they were armed with sedatives. Making sure no one else was in view; he waited until they were all in position then gave the signal.

Brennan jerked and stumbled as two darts seemingly from no where hit him, one in the chest, and the other in the shoulder. As he fell to his knees another hit his chest. Time and space seemed to begin to blur for him. He knew he'd heard Sissy scream but now all he could hear was muffled voices, none making much sense. He tried to speak, "John, go. Get them out of here." At least that's what he tried to say. He wasn't at all sure what actually came out.

Sissy dropped to Brennan's side and tried to support him. John was by her. Together they managed to let Brennan down without banging his head on the cement.

Jack took a defensive posture and tried to see the attackers but saw nothing; the next one hit, he fell to the ground as darkness claimed him.

Sissy tried to move to Jack's side but fell quickly over Brennan's legs with a dart in her shoulder.

John looked around and saw the glint of light on metal but not in time to avoid the dart that caused him to pass out.

The man opened the door of the van and stepped out. He walked over to the four bodies strewn on the floor. "Good work. Now let's get them in the van. The sedative will keep them out long enough to get back and get them secured."

The phone rang. The man picked up the receiver. "Hello…yes…excellent…Four of them?...Who are they?...It doesn't matter…yes…when they're secured send someone to get me…" The man hung up the phone and picked up a picture of his family. "Finally…this will be over very soon…I will have my revenge…and peace."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 19

Wednesday continued

Adam went back to the lab to check on Dria. Even with the extreme weakness, she should be waking soon. He turned to reach for a scanner when he heard her. Moving quickly to her side he saw her head begin to toss back and forth. Her moans became louder and she began to weakly thrash. "Dria," he whispered as he reached for her shoulders. When he touched her she reacted more wildly. He knew she was afraid. "Dria, no. Wake up. It's me. It's Adam." Still she tried to fight him. "Dria!" Adam glanced from her face to her erratically jolting body.

Having been alerted of the activity in his lab, Hank bounded in and to Adam's side.

"Hank, hold her! The stitches." Adam released her shoulders as Hank's large hands restrained her movements. He put his hands on either side of her face and held her still. "Dria! Dria, wake up!"

Dria suddenly gasped as her eyes snapped opened. Panting heavily she tried to speak but only winced from the pain.

"No, Dri. Don't move anymore. You'll pull the stitches."

"Adam," she whispered. "I…I saw Andrew…He…He was…"

As Hank was checking the bandages, Adam tried to soothe her. It broke his heart to hear the fear in her voice. "Dri, it's over. You're safe with me. Andrew's dead, Dri. Remember? He won't ever hurt you again. I promise. No one will ever hurt you." He leaned down and embraced her as he felt her arms weakly wrap around his neck. After a moment he moved back and caught her arms so they wouldn't drop. "Now you have to stay still." Tenderly he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Let us take care of you." He smiled and kissed her before turning to Hank.

"She's ok. There's no tearing," Hank reported as he replaced a clean covering.

"Adam," Dria's whisper was much calmer. "Where's John?"

"He went to the conference with Dr. Winslet." Adam checked his watch. "It should be over now. They'll be back soon. Rest. I'm sure he'll come right down as soon as he gets here."

Dinner was almost ready when Evie saw Adam coming down the hall. "How's Dria?"

"She's very weak. Has John gotten back yet? She's asking for him."

"No. I haven't heard from them yet. It is getting late. I thought they'd be back by now."

Adam raised his ring to his lips and activated it. "Brennan?" After a few moments he tried again and still got no answer. He saw his own concern mirrored in his wife's face. "Shalimar?"

"Yes, Adam." Her voice was whispered.

"Can you meet me in the Library, please?"

"I'll be right there."

Adam took Evie's hand and guided her down the hall. They didn't have to wait long.

Shalimar opened the door and came in with a smile. "I was just putting Shawna…down…" her smile faded as she saw the look on Adam's face. "What's the matter? Isn't Dria ok?"

"Yes, Dria's recovering well. Have you heard from Brennan? They aren't back yet."

"Actually he did call a couple of hours ago. He said he was having trouble activating the access remote. Sissy thought his ring wasn't working so he called to prove it was. He said he was going to check the device to see if he got a bad one. Maybe he had to go back to Sanctuary to get another one."

"Maybe." Adam raised his ring again. "Brennan? Brennan can you hear me?"

The whir of Charles' chair made them turn. "Is everything alright?"

"Brennan's not answering his com."

"Let me try." Charles closed his eyes and lowered his head. After almost a minute he looked back up. "I can not reach any of them. They could just be too far but..."

"Jesse can track the Helix from the war room if he links to Sanctuary's systems." Adam saw Charles nod then began to walk out. "Jesse, I need you in the war room."

They all followed.

Jesse walked through the opened door; his smile turned to a questioning frown when he looked into Shalimar's eyes. He learned to read her eyes from back when they were teens living with Adam, alone. He walked right to her and gently touched her arm. "What happened?"

Adam moved a step closer. "Brennan's not answering his com. It could be nothing. Maybe interference. I want you to track the Helix."

"That's easy." He sat atki a keyboard and began as he explained. "I have a link to Sanctuary's systems set up with a series of encoded passwords. I check on it every few days to make sure it's secure. Whenever I get the chance from here I expand it. I figured that if what we saw in the future was really to happen I'd want to have a fast way to get all our stuff here and Sanctuary shut down." He hit a last key and the main monitor switched from the war room desktop design to that of Sanctuary's. "See? It's just like being home."

"Exactly how long have you been working on this?" Adam grinned as he pat the young man's back.

"Well, it actually began before the trip to the future. It started as the link I set up to talk to Kitty. It just evolved from there." He sat up straighter and tilted his head.

"What is it?" Shalimar moved to look over his shoulder.

"You wanted me to track the Helix. She's in the hangar bay at home." He heard the gasp as Shalimar moved closer. "I have visuals. There she is." Jesse pressed a key and made the large wall monitor display the same as the monitor in front of him.

"Are there any life signs in Sanctuary?" Shalimar whispered.

"Sanctuary, respond. Is anyone home?" Jesse asked.

"There is no one present in or around Sanctuary for point five miles." The computer's voice sounded all too familiar.

Jesse shrugged when all eyes were fixed in shock on him. "Evie's voice is very soothing. I thought it would be nice. I can change it if you want."

Adam looked at his wife as she blushed slightly around a shy smile. "No, Jess," he stepped closer and pat his shoulder. "Pull up the garage."

"His Mustang's gone," Shalimar voiced first.

"I've got it." Jesse keyed up a map of the city. "It's…in the parking garage at the…Crystal Lake Hotel."

"That's where we left John's car when we brought them home," Evie offered as she stepped closer to her husband, gently laying her hands on his back.

Jesse turned back and hit more keys. "I have a read on John's car. It isn't there now. It's…at the conference center. Brennan must have put the access remote on before they went to the conference."

"No," Shalimar interrupted. "He called me because he said he couldn't get the remote to activate." She turned to Adam. "I told you he said Sissy questioned his com working so he called me to prove it worked. He thought maybe he'd gotten a bad remote from home."

"No chance," Jesse shook his head. "I had every one working. I did a stock check a couple of weeks ago. Anything that wasn't working I moved out of inventory."

Adam stepped back as he began, "If it wouldn't activate…and his com was obviously working," he nodded to acknowledge the call to Shalimar, "then…"

"He would have checked the car for a GPS system first, I'm sure." Jesse turned in his chair to face the others.

Adam's eyes grew dark as his brow furrowed with his next thought. "The only other reason a working remote wouldn't activate would be if the car had…"

"a tracer." Jesse finished grimly.

"What do you mean, Jess?" Evie was afraid she wasn't keeping up.

"I installed a detection program in the remotes. We didn't want a car coming into Sanctuary that had a tracer on it. The program prevents activation in the event it detects another signal coming from the car."

"Who would want to be tracking John? He just got here." Shalimar's nerves were beginning to show.

"I don't know, but Brennan must have found it." Adam moved back to Shalimar's side.

"and disabled it." Jesse continued. "Our remote is working."

"Which means," Adam concluded, "that Brennan was aware of a threat."

"That conference was scheduled to end 3 hours ago. I believe it would be prudent to send a team to investigate." Charles moved to a console and touched a button. It began blinking and in a matter of moments the X Men began coming into the war room. Only a select few remained on the upper levels with the children, knowing that they would be made aware of the situation in time.

Cyclops was the first in. "Holding a secret meeting?"

"Not any longer," the professor obliged. "We have a potential situation."

Adam, Charles and Jesse filled in the rest with the few details they had.

"We need a team to check this out," Cyclops began. "There really isn't a lot to work with. I'll go with Logan, Jesse and Shalimar. We'll try and come up with something and report back as soon as we can."

"Start at the Crystal Lake and Brennan's car," Adam directed. "Maybe they went back there with Nicholas. Jesse you drive the Mustang to the conference center. Check John's car. If you don't find anything, get both cars back to Sanctuary and bring the Helix here. We'll go from there."

In only 5 minutes the Blackbird was in the air.

_Dark…damp…so cold…_ Jack slowly began to come around. His head hurt. Eyes blinking to focus,…or at least trying to, he found himself in complete darkness. He slowly sat up to not further aggravate the man pounding the sledgehammer against his temples. That man was quickly forgotten when Jack touched a figure on the floor at his side. A familiar feeling of soft hair forced recognition, "Sissy." Carefully he checked her for injury running his hands gently over her body, then touched her face. He heard a noise from behind and turned with a fist ready to defend the unconscious girl. "Stay away," he warned the darkness.

"It's just me," John weakly and slowly approached. When he bumped into Jack he knelt beside him.

"Sissy's unconscious, but I think she's ok." Jack turned back to the girl. "Sissy, come on, wake up." Relief washed over him as he heard a small moan.

"Slowly," John warned.

"Uuhh, Jack? John?" She grasped the hands that were touching hers and began to sit up. Suddenly crumpling to the floor, she groaned in pain.

"Sissy, what's wrong?" Jack fell beside her and tried to lift her. He stopped when it seemed that he was causing more pain.

"Sissy, can you tell us. What is it?" John tried to touch her head but she pulled away from him as well.

All Sissy knew was that she hurt. It hurt all over. _Got to get away, move away _she tried to port to…anywhere…but only succeeded in causing excruciating pain. She screamed and crumpled back to the floor as she mercifully passed into darkness…again.

"Sissy!" Jack was frantic. He caught her as she fell and held her close, afraid to let her go.

John checked her again. He did the best he could and guessed that she was unconscious from the pain but he didn't know why. "Lay her down. Let her rest… Anything on Brennan?"

"No."

"Let's see if we can figure out where we are." John stood and strained to see in the darkness that imprisoned them. As he walked slowly into the unknown he could hear labored breathing from up ahead. "Jack," he whispered back. As the teen came to his side he put out a hand to stop him. "Listen."

"Doesn't sound good. Come on." Jack took a few steps then stopped suddenly throwing both arms out to his sides. "Whoa."

John stopped behind him and reached for his shoulders thinking the teen was falling. "What is it?" he whispered.

"The floor, it's on a decline." He slowly took another two steps. "And it's wet."

Sloshing movement and a groan ahead focused their attention. "Brennan?" John called cautiously.

"Stay…back," Brennan strained to be heard.

"Brennan, are you hurt?" They heard more sloshing and the clanging of a chain.

"I'm handcuffed…and chained to a chair in about…2 feet of water. Don't come any closer. I can't see what else is around me. Is everyone ok? Sissy?"

"She was in some kind of pain when she woke up," John reported.

"She screamed and passed out." Jack added.

"Feel the back of your neck. Is there a small round device at the base of your skull?"

"Yeah," Jack replied as John yelled out in pain and fell to his knees. Jack turned back and reached for him as they heard Brennan yell.

"No, powers! John, don't use your powers." He heard the panting. "It's a governor. It's made to keep new mutants from using their powers." He turned his neck back and forth. "I've got one, too."

"But Sissy's…" Jack began.

"I know, in constant pain. The governors are made to detect mutation and react when it's used. They were made for new mutants. We found out a couple of years ago that on natural mutants they never turn off. Where is she?"

"She's on the floor about 30 feet from you."

"See if you can find some lights. Be careful." He listened as they shuffled around in the darkness, each going in a different direction.

After a few minutes of searching John called out. I found a switch. Cover your eyes."

Light painfully invaded the area as they now could see their surroundings. It looked like a basement of some kind. Right beside John was a metal door. "Locked," he confirmed as he tried to open it. Aside from the chair Brennan was cuffed to, there were a few scattered benches and some empty shelving. Bare bulbs hung from fixtures scattered sparsely through the level.

"Who would want to kidnap us?" Jack voiced as he moved back to check on Sissy.

"It was my car that was being tracked. I think you were probably just taken by association."

"He's right. They obviously don't know about you and Sissy. As long as she's unconscious she won't feel the pain. The governor shouldn't affect you at all."

"Except for a killer headache," Jack informed him.

"Who ever these guys are, they're equipped and they know enough about me to neutralize me completely." Brennan pulled on the chains. "My ring is gone and they know that if I stay wet, I'll get weak and I won't be able to put up a fight."

"Will it cause any permanent damage?" John asked as he moved to the edge of the water.

"No. I'll dry out…eventually. Don't come in the water. You don't need to get wet."

John shook his head and turned back to the teens. "The floor must be too cold for her. Let's get her up on one of these benches." He pulled one over and pushed it against the wall as Jack ably stood with Sissy in his arms. After she was set down as comfortably as possible, they pulled another close to hers and Jack sat taking her hand in his.

John returned to the waters edge and moved to check for a way to get Brennan out. "If I could find something to pry the chain with, we could get you out of the water."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 20

"Adam, we're at John's car. It was locked but I phased in. Brennan must have tossed the tracker in after he found it. It looks like an old GSA make."

Logan moved around the level. "Shalimar, over here." He was standing about 40 feet from the car. He stooped down and picked up what looked like a tiny dart. "Sedative." He held it out for her to inspect.

She held it under her nose then turned wide eyes up to him. "Brennan," she whispered. "Adam, we found a sedative dart. It has Brennan's scent on it."

Adam dropped his head as his spirits fell at the news. "Follow the plan. Get the cars back home. Jesse, drive John's car and take the scenic route. Cyclops, please monitor him from the air and assure he isn't being followed. We'll relay the confirmation. Shalimar, can you drive the Mustang?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Good. Then get the Helix and get back here."

Wolverine watched as Shalimar headed for the car. "Cyclops," he called and stopped the man as he was leaving. "I'm gonna ride with Shal. Then I'll ride the Helix back."

Cyclops watched her for a moment and nodded his head. "Good idea. See you at home." He tapped Wolverine's shoulder and turned toward the roof exit.

Wolverine jogged back to the car and surprised Shalimar when he got into the front seat. "Hi."

"I can drive the car back."

"I know. I just thought I'd ride with you. I've never seen your driving." He grinned slyly at her when she glare then started the ignition.

"Adam," Hank called from the med lab. "Dria is beginning to awaken.

"Great...she's too weak to take this shock right away."

"Don't say anything. We really don't have anything to tell her yet." Evie tried.

"She'll know as soon as she looks at me." Adam stepped closer and cupped her face in his hand. "She's the only other woman I could never keep anything from. Besides, she has to know."

Charles came to his side. "If I may be so bold, I agree she must be told. If you would prefer, I could enter her mind and inform her as I keep her mildly sedated. That way I could soothe her mind and her body will be more relaxed when she finally awakens."

"She's getting a rude initiation into our lives," Evie conceded. "When Charles releases her I can add to her strength. She'll be ok." Evie could feel the guilt and despair trying to sink its claws into Adam.

Adam considered for a moment then nodded silently. In the med lab he reviewed the last scan Hank ran. "Charles,"

"Don't worry, My Friend. I will break it as gently as I can. But my previous contacts with her lead me to think that she is a woman of unspoken strength." He moved to the head of her bed and placed his hands gently on either side of her face then closed his eyes.

_Charles walked slowly into Dria's mind. Feeling her sudden fear he called out to her. "Dria?"_

_With the anesthesia wearing off, Dria felt as if she was walking around inside a cloud. Suddenly her peacefulness was interrupted by a presence she couldn't recognize. Fear began to squeeze at her heart and then she heard a voice. Someone was calling her. "Who…who's there?"_

"_Dria, please don't be frightened." He walked closer so she could see him then stopped._

"_Charles? Is that you?" she asked tentatively._

"_Yes, Dria. I've come to talk to you." Feeling her fear subside he stepped closer. _

"_But…I don't understand. How can you be…?"_

"_In our minds I am not restricted to the limitations of my body." He smiled tenderly at her. "I need to explain something to you and Adam wanted to make sure you remained calm."_

"_Am I ok? Didn't the surgery…go well?" she asked slowly._

"_Your procedure was very successful. According to the report, John was able to completely remove the cancer. The anesthesia is almost out of your system and you will be waking soon." He felt her relief wash over her mind. It was so completely moving that he just closed his eyes and felt the release of years of pain and fear. When it had passed and a serenity took its place he opened his eyes and stepped closer as he took her hands in his. "There has arisen a situation. John, Brennan, Jack and Sissy went to a conference with Nicholas Winslet."_

"_Yes. I knew that John was asked to speak with him again."_

"_The conference ended several hours ago and they have not yet returned. Brennan has also not checked in. When we suspected a problem we sent a team to investigate. We don't have much information at this point but we think they have been…kidnapped." He felt her hands tighten in his but she said nothing. "Logan and Shalimar found evidence of a sedative near John's car. There was no blood or signs of struggle. It would seem to indicate that they were not hurt."_

"_I understand." Dria turned and stepped away. _

_When she didn't say anything further, Charles stepped up behind her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Dria?"_

"_I'm fine, Charles. Thank you for telling me."_

"_Mutant X and the X Men will find them," he assured her._

_Dria turned, easily finding his eyes and smiled at him. "I know."_

_Charles was touched by the truth behind her words. He felt suddenly awed by the faith she had for the people whom she'd just met._

Adam watched as Charles raised his head and moved away from the bed. "Is she alright?"

"Your cousin is an amazingly strong woman." Charles met his eyes. "She will be waking momentarily."

Almost on cue, Dria began to turn her head. Adam moved to her side and took her hand. When she opened her eyes he spoke. "Easy, Dri. Not too fast. I don't want you to try and sit up yet. You shouldn't be in any pain."

"No…I'm not."

"Good. As soon as the scans show clear, Evie will give you some strength. When you're safely recovering we'll discuss what we need to do next." He moved quickly from scan to chart.

Dria looked at Evie as she came to her side. She smiled weakly at her. "Don't strain. I'll be fine." Dria reached out her hand and touched Evie's still flat and toned stomach.

"My powers don't affect the baby. I actually feel very good using them while I'm pregnant. It's almost like an endorphin." Evie place one hand on Dria's forehead and the other over the bandage on her abdomen. Closing her eyes the shimmering began.

Adam moved closer to his wife as he knew by now that she wouldn't stop at only giving Dria a little strength. Evie's abilities were strong. She had come a long way since the first display of her powers used to heal his stab wound. Extensive use still made her tired but she didn't pass out from their use anymore. He wasn't taking any chances. She was pregnant again and_… pregnant? So much has happened that it hasn't sunk in yet. She's pregnant. _ Adam smiled at the feeling that washed over him as he watched his wife.

Time marched on. Almost 5 minutes had passed in a silent lab as Evie just began to let her powers subside. When the shimmering was completely gone, her hands fell to the bed by Dria's side as she supported herself and took a deep breath. Adam was by her in an instant pulling her into his embrace. "I'm ok, Darling." She let her arms encircle him and drew on the strength he was sending her.

Dria smiled at the scene, but her attention was quickly taken by a pair of large blue hands. For a moment the thought of how gentle they were for their size crossed her mind as she watched them lift the bandage.

"Very nice work, Doctor." Hank spoke without looking up. "Time with you should be prescribed for all my post-op patients."

"Let's pray we don't need to have any post-op patients." Evie turned from her husband's arms. "That would be even better."

"I agree. Let's see what a new scan will reveal, shall we?" He moved to the computer and began the scan. When it was finished Adam was by his side reading the results as they were displayed. "Your gifts, My Dear Evie, have indeed improved. I remember when this amount of healing would have caused you, too, to occupy one of my beds."

"Hank," Evie reproved as she stepped closer and punched his shoulder.

Adam moved away from them with a chuckle at the voicing of his previous thoughts. He stood beside his cousin, touching her shoulder and waiting for her to open her eyes. "Does that feel better?"

Dria hesitantly reached her hand to the area of the incision. Her eyes widened as her fingers touched smooth skin.

"If I'd have let her do that to begin with, I wouldn't have had to stitch you in the first place." He smiled at Evie as she came to his side. "You did an excellent job," he whispered as he kissed her cheek. Turning back to his cousin he reached for her hands. "You can sit up slowly." He helped her as Evie pulled a blanket and wrapped it around her. "How does that feel?"

"I feel…wonderful."

"Good. Now…your scans were good but you're not to push it," he ordered gently. "I want you to consider yourself a patient for at least a week. No lifting at all. Walking only when necessary and we'll increase your activity with time."

Jesse and Shalimar walked in. "Wow, looks like you met Dr. Evie." Jesse's smile made Dria laugh.

"I'm not thrilled with the prospect of her flying right now but I wanted her to be able to travel as safely as possible," Adam explained.

"Adam, may I speak with you." Charles moved to the far side of the med lab. When Adam was by his side he closed his eyes and stepped into Adam's mind. The men stood face to face. _"Will you not consider staying here?"_

"_I suspect Sanctuary will be receiving a call from the kidnappers. I won't let anything happen to Sissy and Jack."_

"_I know you won't. Their safety is not in question. Jesse already has Sanctuary linked here. We have people able to move in an instant. Our teams already work as one. My concern is for Dria. If she stays here she can recuperate with many around her to keep an eye on her. If you take her back to Sanctuary, you may all be required to deal with this threat. I would not want to presume on your judgment. Just know that you needn't feel as if you must go home."_

Adam raised his head and put a hand of gratitude on Charles' shoulder. "Thank you," he voiced. He turned and rejoined his family. "Jesse, go to the war room and make sure Sanctuary relays any incoming messages. Stay there until you're relieved." As he watched, Jesse's touch

traced Shal's arm; then he turned and left the lab. "Shalimar, will you help Evie get Dria set up in her room. There's no need for her to be here. When you're done, meet us in the dining room."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 21

In the quiet of the basement, footsteps were heard. They were followed by the clanging of a lock being released and the creaking of a door moving on its hinges.

Jack and John had been sitting by Sissy's side. Now both were on their feet creating a barrier between the unconscious girl and whomever may enter. Brennan sat as tall as he could. The dampness having reached his bones long ago caused the weakness he now defied.

As the door opened two men with guns raised entered the room, quickly training their aim on the standing young men. Behind them two more entered. "Are you sure their contained?" The eldest spoke.

"I know my job. They won't be giving you any trouble."

"Thorne…" Brennan scorned, his voice betrayed his weakness.

"Mulwray," he greeted with an unpleasant smile.

"Why is she unconscious? I told you they weren't to be harmed yet." The old man stepped forward but was blocked as John and Jack moved closer together.

"I don't know," Thorne admitted. "The sedative should be worn off by now."

"She's unconscious because of the governor you put on her neck," Jack spat. "She was in so much pain that she screamed and passed out."

"I thought you said these things wouldn't do any damage," the man turned on his accomplice.

"They only activate when she uses her powers. She must have tried to escape." The cool confidence Thorne exuded served his arrogance.

"They're only designed for new mutants. She isn't." Brennan panted at the exertion of having to speak. "Get it off her and…she'll wake up."

"No. I don't think so." Thorne shook his head casually. "I'm not taking any chances."

"What do you want, Thorne?" he asked. Fighting to keep his eyes opened he saw the older man approach the water's edge.

"Me?" Thorne waved the gun around aimlessly as he moved closer. "I'm only in it for the money. When Genomex finally fell in on itself, I took the opportunity to…create my own business, you could say. I helped myself to a few supplies and with the contacts I had, I put together a new little group."

"Now you're in charge…" Brennan kept his head high as he glared at Thorne keeping as much pain out of his eyes as he could.

"I like it better this way."

"I hired him. I want to make Adam Kane suffer more than I did."

"Why?" John asked. "What has he done to you?" John watched carefully as one of the first men in with guns made a slight move, accentuating the fact that he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. John froze to not give him reason.

The man turned and walked back to stand in front of John. "You do look just like him." The man looked closely at his face then stepped back. "Your father was smart, keeping you out of the country. He must have thought it would protect you. But now you're here and I'm going to make him feel what it's like to lose a son."

"Father? But…" John stopped having realized the situation.

"But what?" The man questioned. "You don't know what its like to have children…then lose them. I do. My son died in my arms."

"I'm sorry for your loss…" John tried.

"Sorry is not enough. I've planned to get Adam Kane for years now. For years I've worked to get the money to pay for a team who would know how to get to Adam and his people," he nodded over his shoulder, indicating Brennan. "I sold everything I had. Finally, it will all be over and I'll be able to rest knowing that my son was avenged." Panting slightly after his rant, the older man pressed his palm to his chest as he turned to the man standing at the door. "Let's go. I want to rest…before I make that call to Adam. It'll give him time to wonder what happened to them. Make sure the video link is working. I want him to be able to see them in the morning."

Jack watched this Thorne carefully. He began to think the man wasn't going to give him what he was looking for until…just before he disappeared through the door his eyes glanced quickly…up. He stood stark still until the door was locked and they were once again alone.

"They're watching us," John stated, the feeling of being trapped crept deeper into his mind. "I didn't see any camera," he looked around again.

"They want to show Adam we're not able to escape on our own." Brennan panted. "We're bait."

"There it is," Jack moved closer to the wall to one side of the door. Well camouflaged in the stone was a small lens. "It's pointed at you but… it's probably a wide view."

"Good job. You get the observant badge for this mission," Brennan tried to smile.

"Are you alright? You're beginning to sound hypothermic." John stepped into the water and moved to Brennan's side. He noticed the slight twitching of his muscles. "I've got to get you out of this water." He reached for the chain to find a way to release his friend.

"John, it's no use. I'll be ok." Brennan's voice was beginning to shake like his muscles.

It was then that Sissy began to moan. Jack was by her side in an instant as John rushed to them. "Sissy, listen to me," Jack began speaking softly but her moaning turned to painful groans as she wrapped her arms around herself. He reached for her shoulders and tried to get her attention. "Sissy, I know it hurts but you have to listen to me. DON'T use your powers. You can't try to get away."

John moved closer. "Sissy, take deep breaths. You can fight the urge to teleport."

Sissy tried to do as she was told. After a few visibly deep breaths she reached up to Jack. With his help she sat up. When he was beside her she leaned into his arms as she felt his go around and hold her close. She was breathing quickly when she saw John kneel in front of her.

"Sissy, easy. You're going to make yourself hyperventilate. Slow, deep breaths," he smiled as he saw her try to comply. "Good girl. That's it. I know it hurts." A frown appeared as he could hear the pain in her breathing and could see the tears in her eyes. "Sissy, Honey, listen." He took her hands as she leaned into Jack. "I want you to try and concentrate on something else. Think about…Christmas."

"What happened to us?" she questioned.

"We were kidnapped," Jack obliged.

"Sissy, I'm sorry. They were after me." John looked up as she met his regretful eyes.

"No, they're after Adam," she heard from across the room. When she looked up she noticed Brennan for the first time. Jumping up and running to the edge of the water she called out to him. The pain brought her to the floor just shy of the waters edge. Aware that Jack and John had come to her side she reached out and took both their hands, holding tightly. "Uuhh, it hurts…so bad." Tears were blurring her vision.

"Sissy, you have to stay calm," Jack tried as she buried her face into his shoulder. He helped her to stand and move back to the bench.

Cyclops set a duty schedule for all the active members of both teams. During dinner Adam explained what little he could to the rest. He watched Dria closely as he spoke, not wanting her to become overly upset. To his great pride she was handling it very well.

Evening came and bedtime for the little ones was handled smoothly. Marie turned in early as she knew she would be called upon in short order to satisfy her newborn's appetite. With a mission pending and members missing everyone did what they could and turned in to get the rest they would need in case there should arise any leads they needed to follow.

Shalimar lay in her bed…the bed she usually shared with her husband. Loneliness stabbed like a knife as her hand reached out and pulled at his unused pillow. As she clutched it to her chest she felt the tears begin to sting her eyes. Sleep was hopeless. Her mind raged with horrible imaginings as her instincts reared against inactivity. _Brennan, where are you? What happened? _She looked at the port-a-crib; at the peaceful sleeping form of her daughter and thought of how she would feel if she were old enough to realize that daddy was missing. The image of the Shawna she met in the future flashed in her mind; the love and pain she shared with her widower father. The haunted look in Brennan's eyes when she stood waiting to be pulled back to her own time. Barely containing a feral growl, mindful of the sleeping feral infant who would pick up on her mother's emotions, Shalimar threw back the sheet and walked to the bathroom. _Maybe a shower will calm me down. Logan's on watch. He'll call me first if anything comes in._ She ran the water as hot as she could stand it and tried to release the anxiety. It wasn't working. Quickly she dried and dressed. Running a comb quickly through her hair she slipped on her shoes and headed for the war room.

Late evening was Logan's prime time. Like Shalimar, he loved the night. This one, however, wasn't ranking high on his favorites list. Missions that have gone bad or snuck up on him frayed the tightly strung nerves he worked so hard to keep under control. Just as his shift was about to end at 1 AM, he heard the door to the war room slide open.

"Is there any news yet?" Shalimar asked by way of a greeting.

Logan's brow furrowed as he looked at her sidelong. He knew she'd been trying to stay calm and strong but her tough exterior was weakening fast as the feral in her was being more and more frustrated by the lack of information. "Not yet. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," she lied. Looking him in the eye and trying to portray her words, she held his stare until he turned his back to her.

With a grin and check of the panel, Logan stood and turned to face his visitor fully. "Darlin', you know you can't lie to me."

Shalimar's defenses were up in a flash. "I'm not lying," she declared then looked at her white knuckles as she clenched the back of a chair. "Well, that's what I keep telling myself. I have to. Or…"

"You starting to feel caged?" Logan dared not step closer.

"This is driving me crazy!" she yelled. "Why haven't we heard anything, yet? I mean, it's been hours."

"It's late. We may not hear anything until morning."

"I'm going crazy just waiting!" The echo from her punch to the wall traveled through the plating and almost beyond the level. She rubbed the soreness from her knuckles as she turned her back to her friend.

Logan stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling the rippling of pent up frustration playing on her muscles.

Just then the door opened and Remy walked in as he spoke. "Remy's shift." His eyes beheld Shalimar as she turned quickly at his greeting. With a knowing grin he stepped in. "If you want de honor, Remy gladly go back to bed."

"I'm here, you may as well. I can't sleep, anyway." Shalimar sighed.

"Non, Chere. Remy just foolin' wid you. Remy like the chance to get out of de bedroom." His eyes widened at his own declaration. "Ooo, did dat really come from Remy's mouth? Don' tell mon chere, Marie. She's might lock de door."

"Why were you put on the rotation? I thought you were off duty." Shalimar asked as her mind was momentarily side tracked by the unexpected.

"Remy can watch for a phone call. Marie and Jimmy up most of de night. Remy's nights and days are as mixed up as de petit's. Could use sometin' to take de crying voice out a Remy's head.

"Good. You take over here." Logan took advantage of Shalimar's distraction and latch onto her arm. "If anything happens, we'll be in the danger room."

"Logan, what are you doing?" Shalimar was too surprised by the sudden motion to put any effort into resistance.

"I'm takin' you to work off some of this anxiety. I know you. You need to hunt and vent for a little bit. So do I." He was pleased that he'd gotten her out and down the hall without any major argument.

Once in the danger room, Shalimar stood wondering about the activity. Logan was quick to program and start a jungle scene. Though her senses could tell that it wasn't real, the intensity of the hologram meeting her ears, eyes and nose was enough to counter act the underlying reality inherent in her now weary and worried mind. Logan didn't give her time to think about it as an opponent came at her from behind causing her to immediately rely on feral instinct and shut down logic.

Sissy was in constant pain. She'd again passed out when the pain had gotten too much to handle. Now her mind roused as the darkness released her, pain still there. Blackness met her as she realized the lights must have been turned out to help everyone try to relax and relieve the feeling they had of constantly being watched. She tried to tough it out and to remain quiet so the others could rest but by midnight she was loosing ground fast. Having already moved away from John and Jack, she now covered her mouth with her hands and rocked on her heels in the corner.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 22

All three men were roused from their light dozing to the muffled sounds of crying in the darkness. "Sissy? Sissy, where are you?" Jack called out trying to restrain the panic in his voice as he realized she wasn't at his side. He and John were immediately on their feet and feeling their way slowly in the direction of the sounds.

"I'm…here," she answered through her tears. "I…tried not to…to wake you." When they had reached her and crouch by her side she felt four hands on her shoulders, arms and head, uncertainly trying to comfort her.

"Sissy, you have to calm down," Jack began. "Come back to the bench." He helped her stand and walk. She leaned heavily against him as the pain ever increased. "We'll talk about something to get your mind off the pain."

"No,…it won't matter," Brennan weakly explained. "Kitty and Marie were…in constant pain. John,…come here."

Jack held Sissy close, trying to comfort her as her whimpering became crying. He heard John enter the water and stop as Brennan's whispers were too low for him to decipher. More harsh whispers in the darkness told him they were disagreeing about something which only caused his concern to increase. After a few moments he heard John moving again. Brennan's warning that the lights needed to stay out caused him to realize he probably wouldn't like what they were talking about. He hoped Sissy wasn't aware of the distant conversation as her head rocked on his shoulder.

John came to his side and reached a hand to find Jack's shoulder. "Jack, let me sit with Sissy. Brennan wants to talk to you." In the darkness John felt Jack move to comply with the request. What he couldn't see was the fear and concern from Jack's face that was blanketed by the darkness.

When Sissy was safely leaning into John's arms, Jack moved off and entered the water, cautiously feeling his way toward Brennan.

Through the pain something else stirred in Sissy's mind. Jack was her best friend and her trust and care for him was complete. But now with this new set of arms around her she felt something else. She'd just met John a mere few days ago. They'd share pleasant conversation and seemed to get along well. The seven years that stood between them didn't seem all that great a gap as they seemed to become friends quickly. Now amidst the danger of captivity and the physical pain of the governor, Sissy somehow felt…safe. Her heart seemed to smile as she felt a level of satisfaction she'd never known. That in itself seemed to calm her and lessen the pain,…just a little.

John held one arm around Sissy's back, holding her close. As he felt her lay her head against his chest he couldn't help the small smile that crept to his lips…or running his hand into her hair and gently holding her head to him. _ She's such a sweet kid and now she's being so strong to endure this. She's amazing, _ he thought as he gently rocked her in his arms.

"What? No. You can't," Jack strained to keep his voice at a whisper so Sissy wouldn't hear him.

"Jack, listen to me. It's the only way to stop that thing from hurting her."

"But what about you?"

"I can keep the voltage low enough. I'm too weak for anything high powered anyway. I'll survive it. I've shocked myself before. It's not fun but I'm still here."

"But Brennan,…"

"The more we argue the longer she hurts. I'll short circuit it and the pain will stop for her." Brennan heard the sigh of resignation by his side. He knew Jack would see reason. He'd been impressed with this boy since he'd met him and enjoyed the time they'd spent training his physical abilities and martial arts skills. He'd seen him grow in many ways over the last couple of years and knew he'd make a good X Man one day.

"Ok. What do I do?"

"Get one of the benches…put it behind me." He listened as Jack sloshed out of the water only to return after finding the bench. "Keep it out of the water until you get over here."

Jack moved to where he believed was the back of Brennan's chair careful to feel his way around without knocking Brennan into the water.

"Try…to lower the bench…into the water but…keep the top as dry as possible. Is it tall enough?" Brennan began to pant with the exertion. He was so weak at this point that even speaking was difficult.

"No," Jack sighed. "The water covers it by about an inch."

"Brennan," John warned softly in the darkness.

"It's…alright. I'll keep it…as low…as I can. Bring her..."

As carefully as possible, John turned Sissy in his arms and lifted her onto his lap. The shaking he felt as her body fully rested on him pained his heart. Standing, he pulled her close to his chest as she groaned at the movements. Whispering softly to her, he tried to get her to calm again. As he got closer to Brennan and Jack he began to explain. "Sissy, I'm going to put you down for just a minute. You're going to feel wet. Don't panic. Jack and I are right here."

"Jack," she weakly called through her tears.

"I'm right here, Sis." Jack reached and felt for her face as she turned into his hand.

"Put her down…on her…stomach," Brennan directed, "I'll probably…pass…out…Just wait 'til…the charge…dissi…pates…then...

"Don't worry," John spoke at his side. "We'll get her out of the water and check on you both.

John and Jack placed Sissy on the bench. They turned her head as far as they could so that her mouth would be out of the water. Jack moved her hair aside to reveal the governor and John took Brennan's hands and raised them so he could feel it. Moving quickly they got out of the water but stayed as close as they could to be able to return quickly.

Trying to locate them in the darkness Brennan called out, "John?"

"Ok, we're out."

Brennan took a deep breath as he settled only one finger against the offending devise. He felt Sissy move. "Sissy,…stay still,…Sweetheart,…I'm…sorry." Releasing his powers as precisely as he could, he deactivated the governor. It only took a second but it seemed to drag on and on as the charge hit the governor, and Sissy, and the water, and Brennan.

Jack and John thought they were ready. To them that second stopped their hearts as their eyes were assaulted with a flash of light that disappeared all too quickly. In the illumination they saw everything, then only blackness. With the flash came the screams; Sissy's voice then Brennan's…then nothing. Small tendrils of electricity flashed and sizzled in the water for another second. In the next second, the deafening silence smothered them along with the darkness.

Jack had tried to move in reaction the instant it happened but John placed a firm hand on his arm. Now in the silence he released him as they both moved quickly into the water.

Jack reached and searched for Sissy. Turning her quickly he lifted her into his arms and moved out of the water to place her down on dry cement.

John found Brennan slumped in his chair in the darkness. Checking him as quickly as he could without the use of his eyes, he determined that Brennan's pulse was regular though his breathing was shallow. Frustrated, he tried to make the man more comfortable despite the restriction of the handcuffs and chain. Unable to accomplish anything he moved out of the water and called to Jack.

"Over here," Jack gave him voice to follow. "She has a pulse but it's very weak. Her breathing is shallow and she's starting to shiver. I think she's going into shock."

John was by his side and reaching out to check the now shaking girl. "You're right. It is shock. We need to get her warm. These wet clothes have to go." He began to lift her sweater when he felt Jack's hand on his arm.

"I'll do it." Jack whispered. "Can you find our coats to wrap her in?"

"Alright," John agreed and moved away. As he searched where he thought he'd seen their coats he heard the rustling of clothes being removed.

With as much care as he could, Jack lifted Sissy's now naked body into his arms. "I'm sorry, Sis," he whispered into her hair.

"Jack, over here," John guided him and reached out to help maneuver him to where a coat was laid out on the floor. They placed her down and used the other three coats as blankets to cover as much of her and as warmly as possible. Jack gathered her long, now wet hair away from her neck as John moved away to spread out her clothes, hoping they'd dry quickly so she wouldn't need to be more embarrassed than necessary.

"How's Brennan?" Jack asked as he sat by Sissy's side.

"He passed out like he said. His pulse is strong. I think he's ok. Because he generates the electricity, I suspect his cells can handle the exposure better than ours."

"They didn't come in here when he…"

John moved back to Sissy's side. "No. They're confident we can't do anything. I think we can rest for the night." He turned his attention to the girl beside him. "Sissy will be ok as long as we can keep her warm. I made sure there was room on both sides of her. If we lean our backs toward her as we sleep we should be able to keep the coats in place and lend her some of our body heat." They lay beside her and tried to sleep for the few hours of night that was left.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 23

Thursday

Breakfast in the mansion was tense. Even the first public appearance of little Jimmy LeBeau wasn't enough to boost everyone's spirits too much. Rotations in the war room continued throughout the night and into the morning so they would get any message as soon as it was transferred.

Dria moved into the library to rest. Adam helped her to get comfortable in one of the oversized chairs and then sat beside her. "Adam," she took his hand in hers and looked at them. "I just wanted to say…thank you. If you hadn't known what to do I would have…"

"Dri, don't," he whispered as he put his free hand on her shoulder. "You know how much I love you. All that time you were away from me…I won't let anything separate us again." He looked into her eyes and knew she could see into his soul just like when they were young. "You never need to thank me for anything." Freeing his hand from hers he embraced her and held her close for a few moments…until he heard…

"Adam," Jesse's disembodied voice broke their silence.

"Go ahead, Jess." He looked at Dria then headed for the door.

"I've got an incoming from Sanctuary. It's on one of the safehouse lines. You'd better get down here."

"On my way."

As Adam entered the war room he noticed Shalimar pacing behind Jesse. He saw an unfamiliar face on the screen before him.

"He asked for you by name," Shalimar growled having a difficult time controlling her temper. Last night was long and hard for her as she worried about her husband.

Adam nodded as Jesse opened the line. "I'm Adam Kane."

"Kane," the man spat. "I've waited a long time for this. But you don't know who I am. The name's Hennessy." He watched as Adam thought back.

"Larry Hennessy?" Adam asked knowing he must be wrong. This man was too old.

"Larry was…my son," the man choked back the emotion he thought he had under control.

"Was? I'm sor…"

"You're not sorry for anything." Anger quickly renewed his resolve. "He looked up to you. Said you were the best and he could only excel if he worked with you. He worked long and hard to get that job. Then you killed him."

"Mr. Hennessy, Larry was a good doctor. I left Genomex because of professional differences. I advised Larry to leave as well."

"You turned your back on everything you and he were working on. You betrayed him!" The red faced man stopped and took a deep breath. In only a slightly more composed tone he continued. "Then you organized a group to go in and raid the place, killing anyone who got in their path."

"That's not true!" Adam's voice was strong as he held his feelings down.

"You can't justify yourself to me, Kane! Don't waste your breath. You sent your freaks in and they electrocuted my son. He died in my arms." The man strained to keep his long held rage in check.

"We didn't kill anyone! If he…" Adam abruptly stopped as the image of the man before him faded and the screen went black.

"I have something to show you," was all that was heard when suddenly they were faced with a scene that made them all gasp.

In the basement, the lights came on suddenly. Brennan, still slumped in the chair, awoke as the blinding illumination pained his already weak eyes. The suddenness caused him to shift, the chain rattling loudly along with his groan. Jack and John experienced the same rude awakening as they sat up; less encumbered but no less blinded. Rising quickly to defend, they stumbled as they blinked, trying to see.

Shalimar agonizingly whispered Brennan's name as she stumbled back.

Jesse quickly took in the scene before him and heard Shal's voice. As she fell back toward him he reached out and pulled her into his arms. When the screen went black again, she turned her head and buried her face into his chest.

Then the man was back…much more composed, "Are you missing a few people? I have your son and I have the freak who killed my son. I originally just wanted you but…when Mr. Thorne, here, found out you had a son my plan to avenge mine on you grew sweeter."

"What have you done to them? Where are they!" Adam insisted.

"Mr. Thorne assures me that he and his men are taking very good care of them. That is until I give the word… Then they'll die."

"Don't do this. Let them go. If it's me you want, I'll be there." Desperation slightly tinged his forced calm demeanor.

"Very good…and I didn't even have to ask. I'll send you their location. Mr. Thorne?"

Thorne came into view. His face took on a sly grin as he met the eyes of the people before him. "Hello, Shalimar."

"Thorne, you…" Shal tried to lunge at the screen as Jesse held her tightly in his arms.

"A pleasure as always. Imagine my surprise to find out Mr. Mulwray was involved in the demise of this poor man's son. How could I not agree to help him?" His eyes turned hard as they turned to Adam. "I'm sure you realize the need for a few demands. Come alone. No com or tracking devices. You'll be scanned. I was fortunate enough to be in just the right place at just the right time when Genomex collapsed. With everything that went on they didn't miss the few miscellaneous items I took along with the agents I convinced to follow me. Your people got over on me before. I won't let it happen again."

"Mr. Hennessy," Adam began again.

"Save it Kane. It won't help." Thorne was stern as he leaned forward and disconnected the communication. Softening with the smile of a fox he turned to the old man who had been panting heavily at his side. "I think that went well. We'll give them a little while to digest the situation and then send them the coordinates."

John and Jack rubbed their eyes as they tried to get the spots to disappear. When they heard no door open they knew they were still alone and could stand down long enough to wake up. "What was that for?" John groaned aloud.

"I think they were showing us off. They must have called Adam." Jack guessed. The weak groan in the distance confirmed his assumption.

"You're…right." Brennan could manage nothing more than a strained whisper. He tried to open his eyes when he heard the water slosh around him. He saw a blurry image of John approaching. "No…don't…wet…"

"Relax, the water won't kill me. You have me concerned."

"Is he ok?" Jack asked from the water's edge.

"For now…he's so weak, I think Nadene could probably seriously hurt him with a hug." John put his ear to Brennan's back to try and hear his lungs.

"Thanks,…don't…tell her…the…next time…we…swim."

That's what John wanted. Hearing him try to speak allowed him to know his lungs were clear. He stood up and pat his shoulder gently. "When we get out of this, I'm going to have to do so some serious study on everyone's physiologies."

"Confi…dence…Good."

John smiled but it faded quickly when he heard a weak groan from the other side of the room. Rushing out of the water he knelt next to Jack who was already at Sissy's side.

"Uhh, what happened?" Sissy tried to sit up but felt Jack's hands on her shoulders.

"Don't move, Sis. Does it hurt? Are you still in pain?" Jack couldn't keep the concern out of his voice. Seeing everything she'd gone through made him ache in sympathy. She was his best friend and when she was in pain there was nothing he could do.

She reached out a hand and squeezed when he took it. Hearing him so shaken was touching. She couldn't bring herself to tease him as she normally would have. "I'm ok, now." She turned when John put a soft hand to her forehead. She couldn't help smiling at his touch. When he moved his hand to her neck, his other moved her hair; she complied with his silent request for her to turn her head. Looking back at Jack she saw that he was looking down with a frown at her and felt him pull at the coat that wasn't quite covering her. Feeling it slide against her, she shivered at the coolness of the air she'd just begun to feel. Shifting, thoughts hit her, too fast to think through. John's warm hands against her shoulder and neck…the lining of the coat…the zipper, cold on her side…Jack pulling the material to cover…her legs...feet cold…_NAKED!_ Her mind screamed as she released his hand and pulled her arms against her, squeezing her eyes shut.

Her sudden whimpers startled both men. As they saw her curl tighter under the coats, John met Jack's eyes, nodded and moved away.

Jack touched her hair and whispered to her. "It's ok, Sissy. You're ok, now."

She peeked out from her under her hair with fear in her eyes. "Jack, why…what…I'm…" Embarrassment stripped her of any ability she had left of coherent thinking.

"I know, Sis. It was necessary. Don't worry." From his side he saw John move closer again and hold out Sissy's not completely dry clothes. Jack took them and watched as John moved back toward the water's edge and seat himself with his back to the teens.

"Here're your clothes. They're damp but you can safely put them back on. Get dressed and I'll try to explain." He laid them beside her and moved off to sit with John.

She watched them for only a moment, then reached for her clothes. Looking around, she dressed quickly. She felt dirty and sticky and the dampness of the clothes made it feel worse but she was grateful for the covering and hoped that as she stood from the coats her cheeks weren't as red as she'd imagined. In a low voice she called their names.

Both turned at her call. As she approached and sat between them, they noticed she didn't look at them. "What happened?" was all she could get out.

"These goons put a governor on you. Do you remember much?" Jack asked.

"Just the pain, mostly."

"You passed out from it, once. John carried you to a bench in the water and Brennan short circuited it. You went into shock from the electricity and the cold. We had to get you out of your wet clothes. I guess we should have stripped you first, then, at least, your clothes would have stayed dry." He attempted to make it humorous but she still dropped her face in her hands. He put his arm around her and breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't pull away. "It's ok, listen," he whispered into her hair. "We didn't want them to see what we were doing. There's a camera hidden in the wall. So we kept the lights out. It was pitch black in here. I undressed you and I carried you to the coats that John made into a bed for you. Neither one of us…saw anything." He smiled when she nudged him with her shoulder and chuckled.

"How's Brennan?" She turned to John but still didn't look directly into his eyes.

"He's very weak. He can't take the prolonged soaking. Helping you made him pass out but didn't really hurt him. He was still able to handle the charge. If he had to do it now, though, I'm not sure the result would be the same."

"What do they want?" Sissy stood and moved to the door, trying to open it in vain.

"Some guy has a vendetta against Adam. He blames him for the death of his son." Jack stood and moved to the benches to sit.

"And," John continued for him, "he thinks I'm Adam's son."

"Si…Sis…sy," Brennan tried. He was weaker still.

"Oh, Brennan," her heart broke to hear him like that.

"Don't…don't…let…No…no pow…ers. Un…der…st…?" he panted heavily from the exertion.

"You're weak, I know. You can't use your powers to…" Sissy stopped when she saw his head lolling from side to side.

"No…no…you…"

"I think he means don't use your powers." Jack turned and saw Brennan nod once. "If they see your powers in use they'll know the governor is off and they'll think all of ours are off. They might panic; do something drastic." Jack looked back at the slumped figure of his martial arts master. A small proud smile graced his lips as he saw what he knew was pride in the half lidded eyes of the man in the water.

Adam, Shalimar and Jesse walked up to the library and found Evie and Charles sitting with Dria. "We just got a call from the kidnappers." He moved in and sat beside his cousin as Jesse stood with his arm around Shalimar. "This has all been a plan to get to me." He took her hand as he heard the gasp that escaped before she could catch it. He turned to face Charles as he continued. "The father of a doctor I worked with in Genomex hired a group of ex-agents to track me down and capture me. He blames me for the death of his son. Their plan changed when they found out that I had a son."

"John…" Dria whispered and held his hands tighter.

"Doctor Larry Hennessy was an assistant of mine until I decided to leave. I warned him to get out. He must not have listened. The father said that Larry was shot with a charge of electricity during one of our raids and that he died in his father's arms shortly after. He's accused Brennan of being the shooter."

"Brennan doesn't shoot to kill!" Shalimar's outburst made Dria sit up straight in unexpected surprise.

"Of course not," Evie stood and moved closer to Shalimar.

"He must have had other issues. Regardless of his actual cause of death, his father blames Brennan but mostly he blames me. When he found out about John he decided he was going to take him as well. I think Jack and Sissy just got caught in the middle."

"Doctor Hennessy…" The look in Dria's eyes made her seem even frailer then she looked from the surgery.

"Dri?" Adam urged.

"I'm sorry," she said as she pulled herself out of her momentary lapse into the past. "Dr. Hennessy was the man who operated on me in Genomex."

The silence in the room thickened. Adam closed his eyes trying to hide the sudden rage that fought to escape. Evie met Charles eyes and knew he could feel it as well. She stepped behind her husband and touched his shoulders as she sent calm through their bond. When she felt the rage recede she spoke softly. "That's in the past and whatever he did or didn't do is of no consequence. Dria is healthy and the doctor is evidently dead." After only a moment longer she saw Adam look up at her with more than just thanks in his gaze.

"They said they were going to send us coordinates. They haven't done it yet." Jesse informed them.

"Coordinates?" Dria looked confused from Jesse to Adam.

"They want me to come…alone."

"No!" A moment of fear gripped her. "You can't!"

"Dria, it's ok. I'll get them to release the teens and John. I won't let them be hurt."

"But you and Brennan?" Dria turned and saw the strong resolve in Shalimar's face. She somehow knew she was keeping herself strong until the mission was over. She felt admiration mixed with sorrow. Taking a deep breath, her resolve was renewed.

"I'll find a way to get us out."

"Adam," Jesse countered. "Brennan didn't look like he could stand much less escape. You're gonna need help."

"Why haven't they sent the information yet!" Shalimar pulled away from Jesse and began to circle the room.

"You saw them?" Charles asked calmly in stark contrast to Shalimar's sudden outburst.

"Yeah. They gave us a quick look into the room where they're being held." Jesse answered him.

"Let's return to the war room and come up with a plan." He turned and summoned the X Men as he left the library with Shalimar right behind him.

Adam turned to his wife. _Evie?_

_Go. I'll stay with her. She'll be fine._

The look in their eyes told Dria that it was more than a loving glance. Adam turned and kissed her cheek with a reassuring smile. He stood and kissed his wife then joined Jesse at the door and left.

Evie sat beside Dria and put a caring arm around her. "They'll be alright. Adam will bring John home."

"I know that. Somehow, I'm very sure that it'll be ok. What I'm not sure about is what you just did. Do you and Adam…speak in your minds?"

Evie let out a small laugh as she nodded her head. "We actually do. It's part of our bond. My telepathy allows for the possibility with anyone. The bond we've developed in our hearts makes it easier for us." She saw the questions still in Dria's eyes and continued. "Jesse can call to me and I would hear and answer him. He's concentrating and I'm doing the work. With Adam it seems to be a constant connection that keeps us aware of each other. The longer we're together the less I have to _do _anything. We anticipate each other's thoughts. When we dance it's almost like we're in the same pair of shoes."

Dria looked into Evie's eyes and reached out to touch her cheek. "You love him so much. I can see it in your eyes and hear it in every word. I'm so glad he finally found you. While I was in Scotland I would often think about him, alone in a lab or office. I prayed he would find the one person on Earth who could love him completely." She smiled as Evie looked down at her hands. "He loves you the same way…completely."

Evie's head snapped up. "I know he does. Last week I was just…"

"No, Dear, don't get defensive. That's not what I mean. You know he loves you but I see more than that. I know Adam. I know that he more than loves you. I also hope that he's tried to convey what I'm saying…has he?"

Evie smiled a true, sincere, soul-touching smile and met Dria's eyes. "Many times…in many ways."

"Good." Dria sat straighter and pat Evie's hand, turning the air between them lighter with her smile. "I'm glad to know he actually read my letters way back then. Now you listen to me like he did." Suddenly her eyes were staring into Evie's again. "They'll be back. Adam will manage and somehow they'll all be home."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 24

"Is this what you saw?" Logan put a comforting hand on Shalimar's shoulder.

"That's all of it," Jesse turned toward the teams behind him.

"Jesse, please replay it in slow motion and silent." At Charles' request the disturbing scene began again. "It would seem their reaction was due to the sudden illumination."

"Not a very comfortable place to spend the night," Scott shifted in sympathy.

"Freeze, please. A simple holding area…a basement of sorts," Charles stated.

"No windows and only one door that we can see. All that water's gonna keep it damp." Bobby voice was tight.

"That's Thorne's doing." Shalimar whispered.

"Thorne?"

Adam turned to answer Charles' question. "Thorne is the man Mr. Hennessy hired to capture me. He's a telekinetic new mutant. When we first met Brennan he was working against his will for Genomex."

"Thorne was the one holding his leash." Shalimar paced to the back of the room.

"Thorne held the activator for the governor Brennan wore," Jesse translated. "He didn't hesitate to use it."

"Jack and John jumped to defend…Sissy, I'd guess." Jean stood by her husband.

Jubilee moved closer to the large monitor and seemed to be studying something. "Are those her clothes on the floor? That's the sweater I just gave her as a gift. They didn't…?" Jubes jumped at the sudden growl from Logan.

"Easy, Mon Ami," Remy fearlessly put his hand to Logan's shoulder. "Dey not touch de petite…Not wid Jack dere. You know how protective he is of her. He not be on his feet if dey fight him to get to her."

"I'd venture to say Remy is correct. Observe the way her clothes are carefully laid out…not thrown in a pile or strewn about." Hank looked carefully. His voice next carried a deeper concern. "She doesn't appear to have been affected by the illumination.

"If she'd gotten wet, she may have taken them off to dry." Jubilee didn't sound convinced herself.

"Jack and John weren't bound…only Brennan," Adam began to process the information. "Thorne wouldn't have known about Jack and Sissy. They were just there at the wrong time. He would have assumed my son was a mutant…so if John's not tied he's wearing a…"

"Governor," Jesse finished for him, sympathetic pain laced his voice. "He would have put one on Brennan, too."

"But if he was so unsure about the other two it would make sense that he…"

"You're right, Bob. He probably did." Adam agreed.

"Wait. Now, Brennan and John could handle the governors as long as they didn't use their powers, right?" Jubilee moved away from the monitor.

"That's right. Brennan would have warned John as soon as he was able to." Adam turned to face Charles. "The governor wouldn't hurt Jack. Not being a mutant, he probably just has a headache…not incapacitating."

"But Sissy…" Jesse joined him, his tone grim. "Sissy would be in constant pain like Kitty and Marie were." He turned and met Remy's eyes as they both relived that awful moment they couldn't help their girls while they lay in pain in the military base lab.

"Do you think she was passed out from the pain?" Jean questioned as she moved closer to see the prone girl partially hidden behind the standing men.

"She may have at one point but Brennan wouldn't let her stay in pain if he could do something about it." Adam answered.

"But de man up to his hips in water. He can' do much."

"Brennan could have shocked the device…short circuited it." Jesse offered.

"I suspect that's what they tried to do." Agreed Hank as he looked closer at the scene before him. "If they put her in the water with Brennan, the shock, even at a low intensity, would have made Suzanne pass out."

"Brennan's Achilles heel is long term exposure to water. He wouldn't have been able to manage much more than just enough to short circuit the governor and in this condition he would also have passed out." Adam turned concerned eyes to Shalimar. A moment of intense pride washed over his mind. She was holding up very well, but he could see the anguish she was hiding behind her eyes. "The fact that he reacted to the light would indicate that they did this at some point earlier in the night."

"The constant pain would weaken her," Hank thought out loud. "The voltage needed to render the governor inoperative, even though low and physically unaffecting under normal conditions, would have a major effect on her body as it's conducted through the water."

"She would have gone into shock," Jean concluded. "Jack and John would have recognized that immediately. They stripped her to get her warm. Notice how it seems they're blocking her?"

"All right." Charles unified the conversation. "We have to go on the assumption that the 3 men have working governors. Sissy's is deactivated. Brennan is too weak to affect an escape on his own. When they transmit coordinates we have little choice at this point than to comply with their wishes."

"I'm going with him," Shalimar growled from her place by Jesse.

"Shal, Thorne'll be looking for us…for you, especially." Jesse countered softly.

"I'll be careful. I'll…"

"No, Shal," Adam moved to her side. "I'm going alone. You stay here and find a way to be my back up. I'll get a signal to you somehow."

"I think I can help with that." All eyes suddenly trained on Hank. "I have been experimenting on a way to tag and track a person by their DNA. I've modified a tracking program to scan for specific DNA. It's experimental but has shown promise. With a sample of your DNA and uploading the program into the computers of the Blackbird, I believe we can have a chance of covertly following you with minimal chance of detection."

An incoming signal drew Jesse to the computers. "I have coordinates. They want you in 1 hour. These coordinates are 15 minutes away by the Helix."

"The Blackbird can match that. No problem." Scott smiled.

"We have 45 minutes to put together a plan. Hank, please take Adam to the lab for the DNA extraction and Remy will help with the upload to the Blackbird." Charles watched as the three men left the room, Adam looking at Jesse and Shalimar once more before moving. "Scott, assemble a team and prep the Blackbird."

"There aren't too many of us, but this doesn't need to be a gang war. The smaller numbers are probably better."

The clanking of locks being released made Jack, Sissy and John jump. The door opened and a solitary man stood in the entry. "Well, good morning. I hope you all slept well. I know I did." He greeted with a smug smile.

"You have me," John stood and turned to face the man. He saw the man raise something that was in his hand. Thinking first it was a weapon he froze then realized that it was a remote, probably for the governor he wore. "My father will be here. Let the rest go." He met his captor's eyes with firm resolution as he crossed his arms over his chest, making no sudden movements but not backing down either.

Sissy and Jack looked at each other and rose to their feet to stand behind John. "John," Sissy whispered as she lightly slipped her hand under his arm.

John kept his eyes on Thorne but moved his hand to cover Sissy's, folding it over hers firmly to quell the fear he heard in her soft voice. "Let them take Brennan and go."

"I don't think so," Thorne relaxed his aim. "Mr. Mulwray was the murderer. He has to be held accountable for his crimes."

"You talk like you're some sort of DA," Jack stepped up. "You kidnapped him. You're torturing him and now you want to make it sound as if you're enforcing the law." Jack stepped forward again but stopped when Thorne moved his hand and the bench from against the wall was invisibly pulled between them.

"You…you're a mutant?" Sissy stuttered in wide-eyed shock.

Again the smugness was back on his face. "Yes, I am. You see, Mr. Mulwray and myself go way back. We have a history…of sorts. When I found out I'd have the pleasure of his company again, I knew I'd have to make sure I found him a nice place to stay. It took a while to find this," Thorne walked toward the water's edge. "It works rather well, don't you think?"

"You're killing him," Sissy said as she stepped away from John. Gasping, she saw Thorne take aim at her with the remote, as John pulled her back against his chest with both hands on her arms and Jack quickly stepped in front of her.

"Don't move!" Thorne ordered. Lowering his voice and his arm he continued. "Of course, it's killing him. I had to come up with just the right method to do it slowly. Had to make sure he would be alive long enough to get Kane here for Hennessy. You all made a perfect calling card this morning when we made our contact. Kane is on his way. I'm only waiting long enough for Hennessy to be satisfied." Thorne turned his head to look at the slumped figure in the water. "Then Mulwray is dead."

Like lightning, Jack moved and jumped. When he landed he had kicked Thorne who had fallen to the floor and dropped the remote into the water. Not giving him the time to get to his feet, Jack attacked but Thorne had experience on his side.

Sissy screamed as she saw Jack rush at the man. She turned in John's arms as they closed tighter around her but she refused to look completely away.

The older man dropped back and rolled as he kicked Jack, landing a solid foot in the boy's abdomen. He turned and punched quickly as Jack tried to block. Their parry went on for a few more seconds when Thorne reached in the air and pulled with one hand as he punched at Jack with the other.

Jack easily blocked the punch and the kick that immediately followed but he couldn't block everything. He turned too slowly to avoid the bench that came up from behind at the instant he heard Sissy scream his name. He fell to the floor under the weight of the wood and the darkness in his mind.

When John looked up he saw Thorne pulling something from inside his jacket. Quickly, turning his body to shield Sissy from whatever it might be, he didn't have time to think of what else he could have done when a flash of searing pain began in his neck and quickly flooded his body. The pain intensified. His knees were buckling. Releasing Sissy and turning so he wouldn't crush her, another voice momentarily took his attention but he was unable to do anything but fall.

Brennan had been unconscious before Thorne came in. Now the pain from the governor's activation rudely brought him back as he groaned and jerked with a flood of agonizing spasms.

Sissy hit the floor as John pushed her away. Her attention was on Jack and she was easily unbalanced. When she heard Brennan groan and John fall before her she quickly glanced around and took in the scene. Shock instantly gave way to clarity as she screamed and groaned, rolling aside, clutching her head.

Thorne slowly backed out of the room as he kept his thumb pressed firmly on the button of the remote. Reaching for the door, he pulled it closed and didn't release the trigger until the lock was in place.

As soon as she heard the lock, Sissy moved to John's side. "John, Oh my God, are you all right? John?" She was almost afraid to touch him as her hands lightly skimmed his head and shoulders.

Panting heavily he reached a hand out to her as he weakly nodded his head and tried to find his voice. "I'm…I'm o…k." He rose to his knees and pointed behind him. "Jack?"

Sissy rushed to Jack's side and pushed the bench from atop her friend. Kneeling next to him, she sucked in a gasp as she noticed the blood on the back of his head. "No, Jack," she whispered, "please, be ok, be ok, be ok…" Slowly she reached out to touch his shoulders.

John came up beside her and put a hand over one of hers. "Don't, Sis…" his breathing was still a little heavy but much better than a moment ago. "Let me check him." John's hands moved expertly over Jack's head, neck and upper body. "He's ok. I just need something…I know…"

Sissy watched curiously as John stood up and pulled off his sweater. Her breath caught when she saw his triceps stretch as he pulled his white tee shirt off. _ Wow! He's built like Gambit, slim and…oh… _suddenly thought stopped as her eyes slid over his exposed chest.As the material pulled over his head she quickly looked back at Jack and forced herself to breathe again, hoping the sudden flush she felt didn't show in her face.

"I need to clean and cover this wound." He ripped his shirt and took one piece to the water's edge and soaked it. Bringing the dripping cloth he squeezed it over the cut to rinse out the blood. After a few more trips he had it cleaned enough to examine further and bandage it with the dry piece of cloth he'd handed to Sissy. "Sissy, will you get me one of the jackets?"

Sissy silently jumped up and fulfilled his request. She watched as he arranged Jack more comfortably than he'd fallen. He covered him with the jacket and arranged the sleeve to cover the bandage and cushion Jack's head. A groan from the water made her jerk her head in that direction.

"J…ohn," Brennan began a coughing fit.

John rushed into the water to his side. He pushed his hands, one on Brennan's back and the other on his chest, holding him firmly to relieve the pain as he coughed. When the coughing subsided, John tried to move Brennan to sit better in the chair, the pain spasms of the governor upsetting his already uncomfortable perch. "Don't talk, Bren…" John ordered as he heard Brennan try again. "Thorne was here, alone. Jack caught him off guard and attacked. The governor remote fell into the water. They fought. Then a bench hit Jack from behind. Thorne's a mutant." He saw Brennan weakly nod his confirmation. "On his way out the door he pulled another remote from his jacket. Let's just say I don't want to go through that again. I don't think you can handle another shot either."

"Sisss," Brennan slurred.

"I'm right here, Brennan. I'm fine."

"She was great, now that I think about it. She pretended to be affected. Thorne doesn't suspect a thing." John smiled back at her.

"Ja…"

"He's unconscious. The bench caused a cut. I took care of him. He'll be ok. No more talking. You're too weak at the moment. Try to conserve as much energy as you can. We'll wait for Adam." John saw the slight nod of Brennan's head as gravity on his eye lids won out over consciousness. Slowly, John sloshed out of the water. He picked up his sweater from the place it had been dropped at Jack's side. With a last check on Jack, he turned and moved back to the wall where they had been sleeping. Slipping his sweater back over his now chill kissed skin he sat, careful not to get the coats wet. Leaning against the wall he put elbows on raised knees and placed his hands on his head. _ This is crazy…Mom…I hope she's ok…of course she is. Uncle Adam would make sure before he did anything else. I hope he gets here soon. I can't do anything for Brennan while he's in the water… _His thoughts were random as he rubbed the residual pain from his neck. He opened his eyes when he felt Sissy come and sit beside him. She curled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she silently put her head to her knees. John's thoughts switched again to this young lady beside him. She was more than a little girl. Though not yet a woman, she seemed to be handling their situation extraordinarily well. He would have expected her to be…

Sissy stifled the sob as she tried to hide her tears. Now that the immediate danger had passed and Jack and Brennan were at least…ok…she began to feel…?

John shifted and reached out to put his arm around her shoulder. He gently tugged until she didn't resist and leaned on him. "It's ok, Sis. We'll get out of here."

Curling next to him and letting her head fall to his shoulder she sniffed, "John,…I'm so scared."

"You could have fooled me." He smiled when she turned her tear streaked face up to look at him. "You've been very strong this whole time. I'm impressed." Gently he wiped the tears with a thumb as he touched her face. "Don't worry. Uncle Adam will be here. I know they must have a plan by now." He smiled warmly as she put her head on his shoulder. "Tell me more about you. What subjects do you like?" He offered a distraction…or was it? He really wanted to know.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

SPECIAL NOTE! - Something went wrong. My chapters have been appearing and disappearing in the last week or so. Here's what I think happened. I updated on the evening FF was intending on moving their servers to another facility. I read the message they sent and still had a few hours before the intended shut down so I uploaded a group of chapters. Since then I couldn't find them, myself. After a while they appeared. Then they vanished again. The story on my controls in FF showed all 29 chapters so I posted chapter 30 yesterday and today find that the story goes from 24 to 30. I'm really sorry for the jump. It wasn't intended and would have driven me crazy in a story I was reading so I understand any frustration out there. Please forgive me. I am reloading the missing chapters and will add another.

Sad and regretful,

Redhead2

Origingal chapter note: I haven't been writing notes. Sorry. I have been very busy and still trying to get this story posted. Even still, I have been reading all your wonderful reviews. Thank you so much. I will comment now but school is about to start and I might not get to again for a while. Know that I really appreciate all the feedback.

**Loveconquers,** I'm so glad you're back and reviewing again. I love to read your comments on the work. I really enjoy seeing my work through your eyes.

**elouise17, Liby, Mxfan214, Karen147145, brigitta1, melodie568,PrOxYBlUe, earth-fairy200,** I'm so glad you all reviewed and liked the story. I hope you're all still with me.

**Courtney and MadMutant,** you've both been very consistent. I really appreciate you taking the time to send me your thoughts. I like to hear what you're thinking at chapter's end.

**Bohemianbabe,** I know you're still there and always reading. I really appreciate that. Life has been crazy as stated above. I know you have work up that I've been missing. I will get to it as soon as I have a chance to breathe again.

**Tiana-P,** I want to answer your question. How could Brennan have zapped Sissy's governor if he was in fact wearing one of his own. Well, we need to remember that the governors don't stop mutant powers. They just deter the use of power by inflicting agonizing pain when the powers initiate. So in this scene, Brennan does use his powers to short Sissy's governor but in the process screams from the pain he gets from his governor, resulting in his passing out. Please ask more questions if you're not sure of anything or spot an error on my part. I read and reread many times but have still caught typos after posting. Thanks.

We're All Family

Chapter 25

Adam walked into the little diner that had been at the designated coordinates. He knew the Blackbird circled overhead. He sat in a window booth and surveyed the people around him. There were quite a few at this time of morning.

A young waitress approached with a smile but as she neared, Adam noticed it wavered. "Excuse me, Sir.

Are you…Dr. Kane?"

Adam gave her a charming smile. _ This girl is just a prop. She can't have anything to do with this. _ "Yes. I am. And you are…?"

The girl blushed and looked down for only an instant then looked back at the man seated in front of her. "My name in Amanda, Sir. I apologize for the unusual greeting but…a friend of yours was in here earlier. He had a picture of you and said that he had arranged to meet you here but wasn't able to stay. He asked me to give you this note." She handed him a folded piece of paper with a smile.

"Thank you, Amanda. You're very kind." Adam, now sure this young girl wasn't involved in any way, kept his pleasant smile in place until she had turned and walked away. Looking down he opened the folded paper and read the scrawl. Leaving the diner he turned left and walked the path laid out on the note. In 10 minutes he was in the parking lot of a small strip mall with no directions to go any further. Looking around he spotted a van parked on one side. In a moment the doors opened and a familiar face emerged flanked by two guards.

"I'm glad you're making this easy, Kane. I really expected Shalimar to show up with you. Actually, I kind of hoped she would."

The sly smirk on his face made Adam want to punch it off him, but he knew Shalimar could wipe the floor with this man and not even break a sweat. That image calmed him. "I want to see them, Thorne." Adam stood tall.

"Right this way." Thorne gestured to the van.

"He's on the move again," Jesse stated as he watched the blip on the display Hank and Remy rigged to keep track of Adam's DNA.

"Don't worry. We won't lose him," Scott maneuvered to keep the Blackbird right above the van. When the van finally came to a stop it was 30 miles out of town at what looked like an abandoned farm. The surrounding farms were so spread out they could only be seen from a bird's eye view. "Well, this guy planned well. Without the DNA trace we would've had trouble finding this place."

"Thorne's not someone we want to underestimate. He did all this to get Brennan, I'm sure." Shalimar fidgeted in her seat.

"He's only counting on dealing with Mutant X. I think we hold the advantage." Jubilee smiled at her.

"We still go in on guard," Cyclops warned as he turned to look at her. "I'm not willing to let overconfidence tip the scales. Is that clear?"

"Yes, of course…" she rolled her eyes. "I'm not still a student," she smirked as she quickly blew a bubble and popped it, breaking the tension and getting a few snickers from the men around her.

Adam pulled out of the hands of the guards trying to hold him as he climbed out of the back of the van. "I'm not going anywhere," he snapped at them. Turning to Thorne he demanded. "Call them off. I want to see my people."

Thorne nodded and the guards stepped back. "I'm not leaving you unguarded. I seem to remember that you can swing a mean right hook." He turned as he continued, forcing Adam to follow in order to hear what he was saying next. "Mr. Hennessey is in the house. He wants to see you first."

In the obviously neglected house which once kept the family who ran the farm, a lonely and angry man sat in front of a fire that burned in the fireplace. When he heard the door open he stood and turned to face Thorne and…Adam Kane. _Finally._ "Kane, I've waited a long time for this. My son's been dead for almost 5 years now."

"Mr. Hennessy, I'm truly sorry to hear about Larry. He was a good doctor."

"Save your sympathies. You'll need your energy to deal with your own tragedy."

Adam looked hard at the man before him. He knew easily that he could overtake him and force him to change his disastrous plans. Thorne and his agents were the problem. This became much more than avenging a death when Thorne was hired. He wasn't so naïve to believe that this man had any real authority in this situation. He also knew Hennessy probably didn't realize it. "I want to see my people. May I see them, please?"

"Yes, of course. I had the opportunity to hold my son while he died. I feel obligated to return the favor." He turned and nodded to Thorne who stepped up and indicated that Adam should go out the door.

"He's leaving the house," Shalimar reported using her ring. She, Logan and Beast were scouting near the buildings.

"I'm counting 8 guards on the grounds around the buildings," Logan touched the X badge on his suit.

"Adam's got two and Thorne with him. That makes 11," Shalimar added.

"From my vantage point I have a bird's eye view. Oh, the natural beauty of creation; truly astounding." Beast perched atop the barn and could see the entire property. "I confirm the count but we don't know if any more are inside the house."

"Ok," Cyclops answered over the com. "Hold your positions. Let's give Adam time to check out the situation. In the mean time the rest of us will rendezvous with you."

The clank of the metal was heard again; the inhabitants of this damp prison knew that signaled another visit from their captor. Brennan stirred but didn't really wake. He'd been drifting in and out of consciousness for 2 hours now. Jack had awoken from the unrest of slumber to which the bench had sent him; a headache from having the governor intensified. Sissy sat up straighter as she pulled away from the comfortable place she'd found under John's arm. He found her just as comforting against him but now stood with Jack to block her from whatever threat might enter through the door.

"I brought you a visitor. I hope your manners have improved." Thorne jibed as he came in.

"Adam," Jack called out as he took a step only to be halted as Thorne raised the remote in his direction.

"Don't move!" he ordered and smiled when Jack stopped dead. "That's it. I'm not letting you within striking distance again unless you're unconscious…or dead. I really don't care which." He turned back to Adam. "Here's your people for all the good it'll do you…or them."

Adam looked around quickly meeting the eyes of the three young people. He turned to look for…"Brennan!" _Oh Dear God!_ Without another delay he pushed past the guard to his left and tread into the water. He reached Brennan and tried to straighten his slumped posture. No use. _He's never been this bad._ It was painful to see. "Thorne, take these chains off. At least let me lay him straight."

"I don't think so. He's staying right where I can get to him…when the time's right. I want to look into his eyes when he feels my final blow."

"For God's sake, he's not going anywhere! In this condition he'll more likely die right here." Adam turned back to look at the dying elemental. "You won't have the chance to do any worse." His voice dropped to just above a whisper.

Thorne snorted then…hesitated. He nodded to one of the guards and watched as he went into the water with his gun drawn. "I can't have him stealing my thunder. I've waited for this for too long."

The guard urged Adam back with the aim of his gun. When Kane stepped back he took the key from his pocket and released the cuffs then backed out of the water without lowering his firearm.

Brennan had been supported, however precariously, by the tension of the chain and the strain on his back-drawn arms. Without that tension he slipped from the chair and fell further into the water.

Adam lunged to catch him but only managed to keep his head above the water. "I need clean water and blankets!"

"NO!" Thorne shouted back. "I'm in charge here, Kane." He stepped toward the door and then turned back with an evil grin. "You won't have that much time anyway."

John watched as Thorne turned out the door and closed it behind him. Within moments he was in the water helping his uncle to lift Brennan's inanimate body. Jack joined them and together they dragged Brennan's limp form out of the water. They arranged him as flat as they could on the hard surface of the floor. Sissy brought her coat to put under his head.

"Pale…cold…clammy...Brennan?…Brennan can you hear me?" Adam held his face in his hands and raised his eyelids.

"Uhhh…A…dam?...Adam?" Brennan tried to move but was just too weak. There wasn't even enough energy to turn his head. _Can't move. Must be hallucinating. _He slipped into the fog in his mind until…he heard it again.

"Yes, Bren, I'm here. I'm going to get you out of here."

_Could that really be Adam?_ Brennan used all his might to turn his head. _Got to warn him. He has to know._ "Nnn..o, Th..Thor…ne."

"I know, Son. Stay still. We'll take care of everything." He watched as Brennan's head fell to the side and slip back into unconsciousness.

"How long has he been this bad?" Adam asked as he checked the rest of his body through the wet clothes.

"About 2 hours," John answered. "He's been steadily getting weaker. There was nothing I could do."

Adam could hear the sorrow in John's voice. He stood and faced his nephew with an examining eye. "Are you alright?"

John looked down and just nodded. He felt Adam reach to his neck and touch the governor that was there.

"This is the hard way for you to learn about our lives, isn't it?" Adam whispered.

"The older man blames you for…" John stopped when he saw his uncle nod.

"I know," Adam pat John's shoulder. "A lot of people blame me for a lot of things. Don't worry. Everything will be ok. Did you try and tell him you weren't my son?"

"No. I didn't think he'd believe me. I thought going along with him was best at the time."

"You were right." Adam turned and moved to the teens. "How are you two holding up?" He reached as they obliged and lowered their heads so he could check their governors. "Jack?"

"I'm ok. It only gave me a headache. The fight I lost to the bench was worse."

"I was wondering about the blood. I'm sure Cyclops won't hold it against you when he reads your report." Adam smiled and moved to the young girl standing between Jack and John. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "It was bad, wasn't it?" He pulled her into a hug when he saw her nod and look down.

"She was very brave and dealt with it for quite a while," John commended.

"Brennan disabled it?"

"Yeah and knocked himself and Sissy out in the process." Jack offered.

"He was very weak as it was. He knew he'd pass out and warned us. Sissy went into shock." John added.

Adam looked at his nephew as he held Sissy. "We surmised that she went into shock. The scene they gave us this morning told us that much."

"This morning? What scene?" Sissy pulled away and looked around at all the men.

Jack was the first to speak. "There's a hidden lens in the wall over there. Before you woke up, the lights went on suddenly but no one came in. We figured they were showing us off to make sure Adam would come."

"That's just what they did. But at least we knew you were all alive."

"But before I woke up I was…my clothes were…" Sissy couldn't stand the shame anymore and turned away. It was bad enough when she'd thought about being naked with John in the room. She'd dealt with it as an unfortunate part of a mission. But now…now everyone at home knew she was naked, too.

"Hey, Sissy," Jack tried but was ignored.

"When we get back I'll have one of the girls show you exactly what we saw. Don't worry. You were barely visible. Jack and John protected you." Adam stepped in front of her again and took her chin in his hand as he raised her tear-streaked face to his. "Sissy, don't ever be embarrassed in front of those who care for you. This is a mission. Survival comes first. From what I know so far, you'll make a good X Man." He smiled at her and looked around. "They'll be back soon. Have you been anywhere but here?"

"No," John answered. "We were in the parking garage, hit with sedatives and woke up here."

"Ok. I didn't come alone. Jesse, Shalimar and 5 X Men are here. We just have to figure out a way to get around Thorne and his men. Sissy can you teleport Brennan out of here?"

"I can but I have to know where I'm going."

"Those stairs are a regular flight. At the top is a flat door like a storm cellar door, which will probably be opened. It didn't have to be opened when they brought me down. We're inside a structure; an old barn. This is an abandoned farm. There are a few storage buildings and the main house but there aren't any other buildings connected to this one."

"I think I can probably do it," Sissy stood taller. "It may have to be in jumps. I only need to be in one place long enough to get a feel for where to go next.

"Good girl. Now, don't do anything until I tell you. Understand? Good. If anything happens before that and Thorne hits the remote you'll have to do another pain scene. Are you up to it?"

"I'll do whatever I have to. I won't let you guys down." Sissy turned and glanced at Jack but her eyes rested with John's.

John nodded with a smile then turned back to Brennan. "Will he be ok?"

"Yes." Adam answered quickly and firmly met John's eyes as they sprang to his. "I won't let Thorne near him again." His tone was sure and full of grim determination. Just as quickly he smiled and glanced at the teens then back to John. "Besides, I'd have two female ferals who would never forgive me. I've had Shalimar mad at me before. It's not something I want for the rest of my life."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or the X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 26

In the house an anxious man paced. "Why aren't we going to do this now?" asked an impatient old man. Now that Hennessy had Kane trapped, the idea made his mouth water for the revenge he'd been planning.

"We're waiting because I know Mutant X." Thorne sat in a comfortable chair and turned a remote in his hands. "They'd never let Kane come alone. They're out there and if I know Shalimar, she's straining against instinct to rush in. We're going to wait and let them play their hand. I have a few surprises planned for them."

John, sat on the bench with Jack and Sissy, leaning against the wall as Adam checked Brennan then came to sit with them. "How's mom?"

Adam smiled at his nephew. "The operation was a complete success. It took her a little longer than expected to wake from the anesthesia and Evie helped her along. She's staying in the mansion with orders to take it easy until we get back. Evie will make sure she's ok."

"How did she take…this?" John lifted a hand to indicate their predicament.

"I was concerned but she surprised me. She took the news with a quiet calm. I'm proud of how strong she is. I worried about what living with…well…" Adam stopped and looked away.

"Mom's a tough lady. She never let her situation take away her life. Even when times were unusually hard, she dealt with it and always smiled for me. She tried to protect me from most of it but I still knew. Most of all I knew that no matter what, she'd be there for me."

"And she'll be there when we get home," Adam sighed, more than content with that knowledge.

"She sounds like a wonderful mom," Sissy whispered at John's side.

"She is. Tell me about your mom. She must be great to have raised you." John's brow rose in shock as he heard a dry chuckle leave Sissy's throat.

"Until I moved into the mansion I was pretty much on my own."

"I'm sorry," John felt he needed to say something but that was all he had.

"Don't be. I'm passed it." Sissy waved her hand as if swatting a fly before her.

"Sissy," Jack warned. "Don't go there. You know what the professor said.

"What?" she turned to him and sat up straighter. "I'm over it. I can't hold on to that dream forever. It'll never happen so I decided to forget about it."

John looked at Jack, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open a wound."

"You didn't," Sissy turned to him with a hard stare. "My parents didn't think too highly of my developing talents. They wanted me to, 'just stop being a freak.' They couldn't accept me the way I was so…I left. The professor found me and took me in. They were only too happy to sign my custody over to him. I've never heard from them since."

"Unfortunately, that's the attitude many have. But we try to live a different life. When confronted with the prejudice, we deal and move on. Those with gifts can't let it affect their lives or hold them down. That's why people like Charles and myself do what we do. We want to ensure those who come after us can live a happy life. We know it won't be easy, but family makes it happy. Family doesn't always have to be blood. We prove that everyday."

As Adam spoke Sissy reached out to both sides and slipped her hands into John's on her right and Jack's on her left. That was her dream; to have her family back. It was hard to realize that they didn't want her but now… She was progressing despite the professor's warnings about covering the pain. The family in the mansion was becoming more and more real to her as she began to accept and love them.

Brennan's groan broke the moment and caused everyone a start. Adam moved back to his side as the others followed. "Bren, can you hear me?"

"A…dam…" he panted, his voice barely a whisper. "Tell…tell Sh…al…I…lo…"

Tears were in Sissy's eyes as she heard him. Turning with her hands over her mouth she buried her face into Jack's shoulder as he pulled her to him. Accentuating the thoughts and feelings of a moment ago, was the pain of watching a family member suffering.

"No! Don't give in. Shal's here." Adam was fighting the desperation that was trying to claw at him.

"Shal?" he gasped. Brennan's mind was a whirl of weakness and confusion. He couldn't think clearly. Everything was dull and clouded, but through the haze he saw her face. He saw the blonde curls falling over her shoulders, the smile in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Yes, Bren, she's here. She's outside." He checked his pulse and shook his head. "It's too low," he murmured. "He's getting weaker." Adam looked around for anything he could use. "There's nothing here!" Taking a breath to calm and think, Adam looked up. "Jack, John, I may need you both. We need to help him keep breathing. If he lets go…"

"No," Sissy whispered as she sat beside him and wiped his face with her sleeve pulled down over her hand.

"What can we do?" Jack asked as he stood beside Sissy.

"We have to watch him. If he stops breathing we have to force air into his lungs. If his heart stops we'll need to…"

Before Adam could finish Brennan's body began to shake. His breathing became raspy as he struggled for breath. The suddenness made everyone jump in shock. Sissy reached for his head and put her hand behind his neck to keep it raised as his breathing quieted to little more than a wisp. Jack and John both fell to the floor at his sides as Adam tried to listen to his lungs. "No, Brennan. Don't do this," he pleaded as he tried to roll him to his side. With Jack and John's help Adam put his ear to Brennan's back. "His heart's failing." They rolled him back. "Jack, rip this shirt. Sissy, good girl, keep his neck supported, chin up. John, breathe for him. Jack, can you get through his chest?"

"Yeah, get back." Jack looked into Sissy's frightened eyes for only a moment then put his hands on Brennan's now exposed chest. Pushing to feel for the spot and amount of tension needed he raised both hands, laced his fingers and made a solid fist. John stopped the mouth to mouth.

At impact, Sissy cried out as Brennan's body jerked before her.

Jack began a rhythm of CPR that John fell into as he continued with intervals of trying to coax Brennan's lungs to regain their own functioning.

Adam watch as the younger men worked and kept a check for Brennan's pulse as well as the time. "No," Adam sighed. "The soaking weakened him so much it's stopped all electrical impulses. He's got nothing left to draw on." He looked around their barren prison once more. "And I have nothing to work with," he gritted as his frustration and anguish peaked.

"Uncle Adam," John sat up. "If all he needs is impulse, I can do it." He saw his uncle's questioning look. "I can trigger his governor to emit bursts of impulses into his system. Would that be enough for his mutation to draw on?"

"John, you can't." Sissy's fearful eyes met his as he looked at her. "Your governor would go off the second you started."

John reached out and gently touched her cheek with a smile. "You dealt with the constant pain for a long time. I can handle a few jolts." He looked at Jack, who was continuing the effort, then turned back to his uncle. "Would it work?"

Adam didn't have to think to know it would but he wasn't sure John knew what he was volunteering. "John, do you realize…?"

Frustration had eaten away at John for hours as he was unable to do anything; as he was force to just watch as Brennan got worse. Finally, he'd found hope. "I may not be trained as a member of your team but I know what I can handle!" The irritation of the situation was clear in his voice as he gritted through his teeth. "What I don't know is if it will work for Brennan!"

"It should," Adam looked into his nephew's eyes. "A minute or so of power from the governor should cause his natural impulses to react. His mutation will kick in and restart his heart." A hand to John's shoulder was all he could do to convey his concern for what the young man was about to do. When he saw John nod he moved away. "Jack and Sissy, move back. When Brennan's powers kick in there might be a momentary emission of electric current. He saw them move then nodded to John.

John took a few deep breaths to prepare himself for the pain he knew would hit but this wasn't something he could avoid. Beside the fact that this man was a part of the family who had just happily opened their home to him; John was a doctor and no matter the cost, if there was a way to save his life, he would do it. He reached out his hand and placed it under Brennan's neck so that the governor was cradled fully in his palm. Closing his eyes he allowed his powers to start. The circuitry of the governor was simple enough to manipulate. The immediate pain generated in response by his own governor was less than what he'd expected. When Thorne activated the remote the pain was immediately intense. This began as extreme discomfort but was quickly intensifying. He held on for as long as he could. It felt like an eternity. A drop of blood fell as he bit down hard on his lip to not scream out at the now blinding pain. With a groaned breath he pulled his hand away and slumped forward.

Adam reached toward him immediately and helped to support him as Sissy knelt by him, silently offering her aid. With John out of danger, Adam checked Brennan.

"Did…it…?" John gasped for air and couldn't finish.

Adam shook his head and whispered. "Not yet."

John moved away from Sissy as he heard her whisper his name. He reached for Brennan again.

Sissy gasped and held her breath as she tried to contain the tears that streamed down her cheeks as John began with a barely restrained shout.

The pain didn't start out as moderate as before. This time it seemed to pick up right where it was when John pulled away. He struggled to keep his hand under Brennan's neck as he blew hard to push the pain aside. Through it, he seemed to notice when Adam moved to check on Brennan. Almost impossible to bear any more, John squeezed his eyes shut tight and grunted louder with each pain-filled breath.

"Adam," Jack called out over John as he saw tendrils of electricity begin to swirl around Brennan's hands.

Adam reached for John and pulled him away to break their connection.

John collapsed fully on the floor, struggling to regain his composure as his pain-racked body refused to obey any command.

Adam and Jack watched as the wisps of electricity moved to cover Brennan's whole body then disappeared as fast as they appeared. As one they seemed to move to check him for pulse and other indications of revival.

Sissy ran to the water's edge and picked up the piece of tee shirt that John had used to clean the wound on Jack's head. She rinsed it as fully as she could and returned to John's side. Gently, she wiped the cool material over his face and neck; her tears dropping to mix with the moisture of the cloth.

"You did it," Jack declared with a smile as he felt the pulse in Brennan's neck get stronger.

"Yes, you're right," Adam confirmed. "He's back." He turned and saw John's face; Sissy continued to gently wipe it. "John, are you alright?"

Sissy stopped as John slowly opened his eyes. "I'll…be o…k. I just…need…to rest." He let his eyes close again. The pain in his mind and body were subsiding. _So cool…so soft…so sweet and pretty…so…_ His thoughts, still a blur, were muddling the sensations his searing nerves now sent to his brain.

Adam moved to check John's pulse when he heard Jack call to him just above a whisper. "Adam, do you think I…?"

When he turned to look at the teen he noticed he was looking at Brennan's shallow-rising chest. "Broke his rib cage?" Adam finished for him.

Jack looked back up at Adam with the lump that stopped his question still lodged solidly in his throat.

The shadow Adam saw behind Jack's eyes was all too familiar to him. The look of first realization when one must hurt in order to help. He knew Jack could kill with his hands if necessary. He was a black belt, after all. Hurting someone in a fight of self defense or defense of others is much more easily reconciled, psychologically. But for the doctor in him, hurting a patient in the process of helping is a situation that's harder to realize in both heart and mind. "The muscle in Brennan's chest is harder to penetrate than in most people. That's why I had you do it. I knew you could get through with more precision than I could. He probably has a few broken bones in there but I suspect they're clean breaks. I would have done it, if necessary, but they wouldn't be as clean because I would've had to hit repeatedly to get through. He'll heal much faster thanks to you."

"But John," Sissy whispered keeping her eyes on her patient.

"He seems ok," Adam smiled as he took in the tender scene. "He'll be fine. Everyone needs to rest now. We don't know when they might come back."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Note: Keep going. There's so much more.

We're All Family

Chapter 27

Silence reigned in the mansion, a strange situation for a home with 2 men, 6 women, and 8 children all under 3 years old. Dria sat in front of the fireplace in the library staring into the flames. She was startled as her name was spoken by a deep voice suddenly beside her.

"I am sorry, My Dear."

"No, Charles. It's ok." She smiled as he maneuvered his chair to her side. "I was just lost in thought. It's very quiet and peaceful here."

"It is now," he smirked. "Afternoon naps are a blessing, newly realized around here."

Dria smiled as she thought of all those sweet innocent little faces. "They are all such darlings."

"Yes; once we get them all to close their eyes," he chuckled. "Little Shawna needed a little telepathic coaxing with her mother and father both absent."

She turned and looked into his eyes. "They all love you very much and you are so good with them, both gentle and firm. Did you ever have any children of your own?"

"No," Charles smiled slightly, "but these are all my children. They are the reason we do what we do, in order that their life may be made better."

Dria looked into his eyes for a moment longer; searching, thinking. Finally, she looked back at the fire and chuckled. "I heard Thomas and Nadene both refer to you as…Gramps?" her smile widened as he looked down and flushed ever so slightly as he nodded. "It was most adorable." Dria returned her eyes to the dancing flames.

Charles suddenly felt…a flutter, deep inside…one he hadn't felt in a very long time. He had the urgent need to change the subject. "How are you feeling? I promised Adam I'd check on you."

"Oh, better than I have in years. I owe a great debt of gratitude to Adam, John and Hank. They saved my life. I will never be able to sufficiently express my thanks." She turned and laid her hand gently over his as it lay on the arm of his chair. "To you as well," she met his eyes then pulled her hand back to her lap and shyly focused her eyes there as she continued. "I was…afraid before my procedures. Having you to talk to was…well," her eyes darted up and back quickly catching a glance of the tender look on his face, "very special."

Charles sensed her shyness and her sincerity. "For me as well." He reached out and covered her hands with one of his, noticing first how small they were that they both fit under his. Then his brow rose slightly when he noticed something else…they trembled. "Dria," he spoke softly, "are you afraid now?"

Her heart skipped a beat when his skin touched hers. She'd barely heard his words. Then his question registered. Chiding herself for feeling like a teenager, she sat up straighter and smiled, forcing herself to cage the thoughts running wild in her mind. She needed to focus…_John…yes...perfect_. "No actually, I'm not afraid. I know that Mutant X and the X Men will all be home safely. Before you came in I was wondering what they must be doing at this moment."

Charles removed his hand as he, too, sat back, wondering if that's what he'd meant. He hadn't been thinking of the mission directly. Forcing himself to focus he realized his own thoughts were a bit…muddled. "Well, I'd imagine by now, Cyclops has a plan and is executing it. He won't leave anyone in harms way."

"Cyclops?" Dria turned suddenly.

The look of confusion on her face made Charles almost laugh.

"I can't stand this anymore!" Shalimar growled. "I'm going in there."

"Hold it, Darlin'." Logan reached out and grabbed her arm before she could get away from him. "You can't just storm the place."

"Watch me." Shalimar pulled but Logan's grasp was solid.

"No." The look Logan had to endure would have had anyone else running for cover.

Cyclops move closer to the angry feral. "Shalimar, look. If we go in there we're going to tip our hand."

"You don't know Thorne," she hissed back. "He knows we're here. That's why he left Adam. He knows we would never have let Adam come defenseless, no matter what his demands." She turned to look at Jesse as he came up beside her. "Our people are all in the barn. He's baiting us."

"I think she's right," Jesse understood. It wasn't he who needed the explanation. He knew she was looking for confirmation. "He has nothing to lose by waiting."

"Then we have to go in," Bobby stated.

"Now I wish there _were _more of us," Jubilee remarked as she looked back at the house.

"We're plenty. We just need a plan," Cyclops sounded confident as always. "We go in shifts. Shalimar and Wolverine take lead but Wolverine, let her go in alone. If he is waiting for Mutant X there's no reason to let him know they have help. Call us with what you find. If they are planning a trap the rest of us will be back up."

Jesse reached for Shalimar just before she turned away. "Be careful," he whispered. "He probably doesn't know about you and Brennan. Don't give him any more to hold over you." When she nodded, he kissed her cheek and released her.

Wolverine watched as Shalimar made her way toward the barn. He followed her, making sure he stayed back enough to not be detected easily but close enough to react if necessary. When she moved into the barn he was on the other side of the wall.

"Adam," she whispered as she clung to the shadows. Using her feral sight to illuminate the darkness she questioned the fact that the barn was empty until she spotted the opened storm doors in the middle of the floor.

"Hello, Shalimar," Thorne's voice pierced the natural silence around her. She turned full circle then crouched in defense when she couldn't find her adversary.

"They made her," Wolverine reported. "Something's wrong. I hear voices but I don't smell anyone. I'm going in." Silent as a mouse he made his way beyond the door and scanned the interior. He looked at Shalimar as she was doing the same thing. Their eyes met the instant they both heard a trigger release. There was no time for anything but shock as bars rose from the ground and caged the now frantic feral.

"Beast, report!" Cyclops and the others were still too far from the barn to see anything but Beast as he dropped flat and almost out of sight.

Looking through an opening in the tattered roof of a barn no longer cared for, Beast lie still and waiting. "It would seem that our kitten was ensnared and caged. I doubt they expected her to curl into a corner and mew. The bars are holding fast against her attempts at escape."

"I'm going in," Jesse stood up quickly but turned only his head when Iceman froze his feet in place.

"You that anxious to walk into a trap?" He grinned as Jesse phased through the ice as he knew he would. "If he caged her he knows it wouldn't hold you. There's more up his sleeve. Let's let it play out a little longer."

"Beast and Wolverine won't let anything happen to her." Jubilee gently laid her hand on his arm.

"Relax, Shalimar. I've been waiting for you." Thorne watched his monitor as Shalimar paced the cage and growled as she pulled at the bars. "Settle down and you and I will be able to have a nice get together."

Shalimar stopped and gathered her temper. "COME IN HERE, THORNE! COME AND FACE ME!" Her teeth were bared and her knuckles white as her hands gripped the bars.

Wolverine smiled proudly at her as he slid further into the shadows. A few moments later his senses picked up the approach of 5 men.

"Wolverine," Beast whispered through their com. "be wary, My Friend.

Nostrils flaring, he sniffed the musty air. "I got 'em," he replied as he flattened himself against a wall and waited.

Thorne walked into the barn as his men followed bringing to bear their weapons on the caged woman. He smiled and held a hand up to calm them. "Gentlemen, don't worry. She's not getting out of the cage any time soon." He smiled and walked closer.

Shalimar waited and when she felt he was in striking distance she lashed out with her claws only to have him roll away and avoid her snare. "You'd better hope I never get out of here. I'll tear you apart."

"Now Shalimar, I thought maybe we could have a little chat. It's been so long since we've seen each other."

"Not long enough," she snarled as she rattled the cage.

"A lot has happened since you and I last met." He continued undaunted by her rage. "I understand that you actually married Mulwray." His voice carried his disapproval and he tsked his tongue. "I wouldn't have thought you a good match but you'll be single again, very soon."

Shalimar froze at his words. _Brennan…oh no, Jesse, what now?"_ she thought as she looked away, not wanting Thorne to see the fear she knew she couldn't hide. Through the whirlwind of thoughts and images in her mind, her feral senses picked up…sound…a voice.

"Hold on, Darlin'. Don't let him play your fears and make you weak."

Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she turned glowing eyes back to her captor. "Where is he?" she hissed.

The feral in the shadows let slide a small proud grin.

"Right below you, actually." Thorne nodded to the opened doors in the floor about 5 yards away. "I regret you won't be able to see him to say goodbye, but I thought you might like to have these."

In his opened hand, Shalimar saw…Brennan's rings. Her eyes stung as tears welled but were swallowed quickly when she heard Wolverine again.

"Fight it, Darlin'. We'll get him out." He saw the rings and heard Shalimar's heart lurch and pound. Silently, he began to inch toward the opening, remaining in the shadows as best he could.

Thorne stepped closer, assuming he had Shalimar shocked into stillness, one hand poised in his pocket, just in case.

When he was close enough Shalimar reached slowly and unthreateningly for the rings. If he was going to give them to her, she wasn't about to lose them. With her lightning fast reflexes, she slipped her pinky through both rings and locked it against her palm as the rest of her hand grabbed Thorne's wrist, twisted and pulled until he was backed against the bars with her free hand closing around his neck.

"Nice moves. He's got you right where you want him."

Glaring and growling, Shalimar turned her head sharply to look at Wolverine, knowing only she could see him but before she could do anymore she released Thorne and fell to her knees, screaming. The sound ringing in her ears was more than painful as her hands clasp tightly to try and block the offending sound waves.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 28

As Thorne regained his balance from being pulled against the bars, his head snapped to the side as an unexpected howl came from the shadows. He and his guards were turned and aiming weapons immediately at the figure who fell from hiding, much in the same position now as their captive beauty. "Well, well, well, you brought a friend." He turned to his men. "Don't shoot him. Put a governor on him and throw him in the cage." He watched as his men approached the man. When he saw him try to stand and fight he turned up the dial on the device he'd withdraw from his pocket.

Through the rising pain, Wolverine could hear Shalimar scream louder and stilled his defense allowing the agents to follow their orders.

Beast rolled over and fought fiercely to not give away his position as he barely registered the voice calling to him.

Cyclops heard the howling and began to demand a report when his first two requests weren't answered. "Beast, what happened? REPORT!"

"Sound…so loud…" was all he could get out.

Wolverine's roars and Shalimar's screams were all that was heard by the captives in the cellar. Adam moved to listen at the door as Sissy covered her ears in fear. "What's wrong? Why are they screaming like that?" Sissy turned her head into John's chest as he pulled her to him.

"They sound like they're right here," Adam stated. "I don't hear any fighting, though."

"It must've been a trap." Jack pulled at the door, not knowing what else to do but feeling as if he had to do something…anything… "Aaahhh," he pounded his fists. "I can't stand this."

Adam put his hand on Jack's shoulder to still him. "If they got Wolverine and Shalimar, Jesse and Cyclops will be rushing in at any moment. Let's get Brennan ready to move. I want him out of Thorne's reach as soon as possible."

When the stranger was safely caged, Thorne turned off the offending device and moved to sit on a bench and watched as his captives regained their composure.

Beast panted as he deafly reported the sound gone and Wolverine discovered.

"High frequency sound waves," Jesse gritted. "He's got this place rigged to capture us."

"Well, we're not waiting around to see what he's got in store for you." Cyclops laid out a plan to take down all the guards on the perimeter. "Eight of them and four of us; I'd say the odds are pretty good."

"More than good. Let's go." Jubilee kissed Bobby as she headed off with her orders.

Bobby moved toward the guards he was ordered to take out and Jesse stood to go off as well but stopped when he heard his name.

Cyclops waited for the man to turn and look. "Be careful. We don't know what he has in store for you. I can only imagine the worst, knowing your weakness."

Looking into the other man's eyes Jesse cringed with a feeling of vulnerability. He doesn't think about it often but his weakness is obvious. Having the fact that many people know it, stare at him through the eyes of his friend made his gut wrench in self deprecation. He felt the feeling abate slightly as an understanding hand was placed on his shoulder. He nodded and moved off to take care of the guards.

Shalimar glared at Thorne as he sat and whispered to the men beside him. Still feeling the slowly diminishing pain, she made her way to Wolverine who was panting heavily as he stay on hands and knees, not able to make it further in his attempt to stand. "It's the governor," she whispered. "Your powers are probably healing your ears." She could see from his eyes, she was right.

After a few seconds of serious pain he raised himself upright on his knees. "It's…better…now," he gritted through clenched teeth. Can you…sense…Beast?"

Shalimar looked sadly into his eyes and shook her head. "I'm…I…can't. My ears…" She had to concentrate hard to maintain a hushed voice without the use of her ears.

With a questioning frown, Wolverine gently pushed her hair behind her ears, then growled at the sight of blood trickling down her neck. "You can't hear me." Wolverine looked into her cat-eyes. The quiet statement brought a twinge of further pain to his heart before a grim determination washed through him.

Not knowing what he said she had a pretty good idea, "I've got nothing." Shalimar kept her back to Thorne and let her senses heighten even more as she tried to pick up sound or motion around them. "Nothing." She reached out and put her arm around Wolverine to hide her other touching his communicator.

Understanding came instantly as he whispered, "Beast, can you hear me?" He shook his head indicating no response.

"Without your abilities, he's probably in the same boat I am." Shalimar fell back on her heals in resignation.

"A cheating heart, Shalimar?" Thorne grinned evilly not realizing she couldn't hear his jibes. "Maybe I'm doing you a favor by getting rid of the husband and making room for the lover. But I'm afraid your little affair won't last for very long."

Shalimar gasped at the unexpected when Wolverine rose to his feet and with a ching and a growl, his claws were out and he'd cut through four of the bars. Unfortunately, before he could slice again he was overcome by intense pain. Through it he barely heard Shalimar scream.

"NO! STOP!"

Sissy also screamed as Jack and John yelled out at the unexpected attack. She watched them fall to the ground and was quick to mimic them. Her mind was taken from her acting as soon as she heard Brennan's painful and half conscious groans. Peeking through her fingers she saw Adam move to his side.

"Brennan," Adam voiced as he tried to restrict the man's trashes.

In a few moments it was over and the groaning stopped. Sissy jumped to her feet and reached for Jack whispering his name as he lay panting beside her.

"Damn, that hurts." Jack tried to rub his neck but fumbled around the pain-dealing device he was gifted with.

Brennan passed swiftly back into the realm of the unconscious when the pain stopped. Adam checked his pulse then looked up to check the others. Seeing Jack and Sissy seeming to be dealing well, he turned his attention to John…who was still on the floor. "John…"

Sissy's head snapped around when she heard Adam call him. Worry rising anew, she moved to his side as Adam was checking his pulse and looking into his eyes. "What's wrong?" she squeaked as her voice was strained with fear. She reached out and stroked her fingers gently over his brow as Adam continued to check him.

"I think he's ok," Adam said as he checked for evidence that John may have hit his head. "I'm not sure why he passed out. John,…John,…can you hear me?"

John seemed to hurt all over. His mind was cloudy as he heard a distant call. Trying to focus on the voice he slowly crossed the bridge to the conscious world as he blinked and opened his eyes. "Uncle Adam? What…?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Adam smiled as he helped his nephew to sit. "How do you feel, now?"

"A little disoriented…but I'm ok." John rolled his head and looked around the room. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. It makes no sense to hit them randomly. Thorne may have gotten one on Shalimar and she's fighting back."

"Well, well," Thorne stood and walked closer to be able to see this new curiosity. "Aren't those interesting? I'd better keep my little button in hand. I'm sure that surprised the others. Mulwray probably danced a jig. I wish I could have seen it."

Realizing the extent of the punishment, Wolverine retracted his claws with a resounding ching and then he turned his back to Thorne. He pulled Shalimar in front of him blocking Thorne's view of her. Gripping her shoulders for support he refused to double over in pain. Her sorrow-filled eyes told him she understood.

"Where's Kilmartin? I expect he'll be rushing in now to find out what's keeping you. I've a special surprise for him, too."

"He's not about to walk into your trap," Wolverine growled through the pain.

"I think if you're here long enough, he'll come looking for you. Keep an eye on them," Thorne told one of the guards. "If they try anything hit the button." He handed the man the remote and turned to leave the barn. "I'm going back into the main house. If there's trouble I'll know."

Breathing deeply, Wolverine slowly scanned the area.

"What is it?" Shalimar whispered and looked around nervously. She watched as her cellmate's eyes directed her sight. Letting her eyes glow she turned and finally saw what he'd noticed. Two surveillance cameras were hung high in the shadows giving the observers a full picture of whatever might happen in the barn. "He's watching. He'll know the minute the others show."

Slowly he let the adamantium creep from under his skin but the need for healing only triggered the governor and he gasped in pain as he tried to retain the control he was losing fast.

Shalimar held his shoulders as his head fell on hers. "No, Logan, don't. It's too much." Her whispers were full of empathy. She knew something of the pain he was enduring for her sake.

Beast regained his senses, all but normal hearing and looked around. Looking back through the space provided by the disrepair of the roof, he watched as Wolverine was punished for his first escape attempt. He noticed the man leave the barn…alone leaving the four remaining guards to one side of the cage. Wolverine and Shalimar were standing together…quietly. He grinned, knowing that wouldn't last. "Ferals and cages don't mix." His keen unaffected eyesight noticed a brief flash of light to the side of the house. When he looked closer he saw Cyclops; having taken out one guard with his optic blast, now in hand to hand combat with another who came up from behind.

Out of the woods a man took aim as his friend had the intruder occupied. Before he was able to fire, a blast hit his back that knocked him off his feet with such force that when he hit the ground, his head hit a rock and was no longer a threat.

Cyclops refused to fire his blasts point blank so he continued the hand to hand until he was able to knock his opponent to the ground and distance himself from him. A short blast ensured there would be no more attacks from him.

Jubilee smiled as Cyclops came up to her and slid an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks. Where'd that other one come from?"

"I'm afraid he was mine." Bobby came into view and stood before them. "He'd gone off before I got in position and took out his partner. Must've decided to go for a walk."

"Well, Jubilee handled it." Cyclops commended.

"Nice work," Bobby kissed her head as she moved into his arms.

"No problem. I'm used to cleaning up after you now." She held his waist tight as he tried to push her away in mock offense.

Jesse got the attention of the guards he was to take out. He led them a short distance from their posts and managed to get trapped between them. Using his fighting skills he engaged both, blocking and striking where he could. They were closing in on him and giving him less chance to block. As he blocked one, the other took the butt of his rifle and struck Jesse but not exactly where he aimed thanks to his friends continual attacks pushing Jesse at the last moment. Contact was made but only causing its victim to fall to his knees where the other was able to execute a kick to the stomach. The wind knocked out of him, Jesse doubled over and fell to the floor. When he forced his eyes opened to not be vulnerable, he saw the second step back for a kick of his own. Phasing at the last moment caused the man to lose balance and fall on his back. In the instant of shock for both guards, Jesse rolled to his knees, massed his fists as he leaned over and struck the guard on the ground, stilling any further movements. The other prepared to grab at Jesse's shoulders but missed as Jesse evaded him and pulled him off balance giving him the same firm treatment as his friend. Taking a deep breath to settle his pounding heart, Jesse stood and went to rejoin the X Men.

Beast silently descended to the ground and joined them about the same time Jesse did. "A very impressive display," he said.

Beast saw Jubilee's lips move but was unable to read her lips. "I'm sorry, My Dear, but I can't read your lips with the addition of the gum chewing."

Cyclops touched Beast's arm to get his attention. "You can't hear anything we're saying?"

"My world is silent at the moment, except for intermittent periods of ringing and slight pain." He turned when Jesse's hand on his other arm took his attention. "Yes, a high frequency emitter undoubtedly meant to incapacitate Shalimar. It earned them Wolverine as well. They are both caged in the barn." He turned and nodded as he accepted Cyclops' lipped order to return to the Blackbird and get her ready to fly.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 29

Adam lifted Brennan to a sitting position and had John hold him up as he bent and crossed his legs. "Sissy, listen to me, Sweetheart." Adam stood and took hold of her shoulders. "I want you to sit in Brennan's lap; that way you can hold him up until you come to a safe place to stop. When you feel you're far enough away, lay him down and keep watch. We'll find you as soon as we can." Adam gently squeezed her shoulders as she nodded her understanding.

Jack saw the fear in her eyes as she looked at the man giving her instruction. "Sissy." When she turned to look at him he put his arms around her and pulled her close, whispering in her ear. "Don't be afraid." He felt her arms tighten around him. "Just remember your self-defense. I've seen you fight. You can do this." He felt her nod her head against his shoulder. When he moved back his eyes met hers for a brief second before he kissed her cheek.

She turned back toward Adam. "Ok. I'll do my best." She saw Adam smile as he took her hand and helped her to get into position. A quick chuckle left her as she sat. "I hope he doesn't mind if I make his legs go numb."

"I'm sure he won't." Adam settled her on Brennan's calves and had her put her feet on the floor at his hips. "Having your feet like this will allow you the extra support you need to hold him upright. Otherwise, his weight would just pull you over. Now remember, start just beyond the door. Work in short-distance jumps so you can control your destinations."

"Ok, I got it."

"Wait," Jack stepped up and put his hand back to her shoulder but looked at Adam. "Shouldn't she get us all out of here?"

"Jack, I haven't seen the stairwell," Sissy reminded him gently. "I might put somebody through the wall."

"Just take one of us at a time. We can move up the stairs and give you room for the next one."

"I agree it would be better for us to all be out from behind this door but if we're spotted and Thorne triggers the governors…you two and Shalimar could handle it but I don't think Brennan could."

"I could jump there and back quickly to make sure the coast is clear," Sissy offered bravely. She much better liked the idea of everyone out.

Adam thought for a moment and then nodded. "Ok." He gently lowered Brennan to the ground as Sissy stood. "If you see anyone, and they don't spot you, you just take Brennan and make a run for it. The rest of us will manage."

Sissy took a deep breath to try and slow her thumping heart as she slowly moved to the door. "Ok, here goes." She turned and looked at Adam. Seeing him nod, she turned to Jack. His smile reassured her. She knew he always supported her and had faith in all she could do. Finally her eyes met John's. The smile he gave her helped to settle her but she imagined there was something else behind his eyes. _Is he worried about me?_ In that instant she was gone.

Sissy appeared and just as quickly disappeared. She smiled when she turned to the men who seemed a little shocked at the suddenness of her actions. "The stair is clear but I want to try something. Be right back." In a flash she was gone.

This time she didn't instantly reappear. Jack rushed the door and tried to hear her through it. "Sissy," he strained but heard nothing. He paced away. "What does she think she's doing?" He'd know her for years now and he knew she could defend herself to a point if she had to but this situation was infinitely more than she could handle.

Sissy reappeared on the other side of the door and heard Jack call to her but she didn't dare try and respond. Dropping low, she slithered up one stair at a time.

The four guards stood near the opened barn doors as Shalimar and Wolverine sat in the cage, waiting for the rest to affect any plan they had by now. Wolverine had adjusted to the constant war between his healing mutation and the punishing governor. It wasn't pleasant but he would deal with it. His consistent deep breathing came to a sudden halt when his senses picked up on someone else. Moving only his eyes he noticed that Shalimar sensed his alert. Slowly he turned his eyes to the guards then around the barn letting them rest at the cellar opening.

Though deaf at the moment, her other senses seemed keener than ever. She, too, smelled someone, though it took her longer to figure out whom. Imperceptible to the guards she clenched her fists to wait out the anticipation that seized her.

Sissy was almost to the top. Moving at a snail's pace to not attract attention she crept to the top step and slowly raised her head so she could just see over the edge. After assuring the guards hadn't seen her she looked into the cage and met her teacher's glaring eyes. Taking only a moment to wink at him, knowing he would've seen it, she lowered herself more quickly, and returned to the men waiting for her.

Cyclops, Iceman, Jubilee and Jesse made their way to the back of the barn. Jubilee and Iceman were sent in opposite directions to check the sides and surrounding area. After reporting no one in sight, Jesse was given the ok to check the inside. Slowly he phased only his head through the wall. Remaining in phase he looked around slowly then pulled back. "There are four guards just inside the doors. Shalimar and Wolverine are sitting in a cage about fifteen yards from here. Waiting for us I guess." Jesse hesitated and then looked back to his leader. "There's something else. I think I saw Sissy. It was only for a second but I could have sworn I saw her pop her head up out of the floor for an instant then …disappear."

"The floor, Jess?" Jubilee whispered at his side.

"There's a storm cellar opening between here and the cage. I think she was on the stairs. If her governor was deactivated like we thought…"

"It's possible their affecting an escape." Cyclops thought for a second. "I guess we should help out by offering a diversion." He smiled as he led his team around the barn.

In the house, Thorne sat at a monitor watching as the different cameras offered their view of the barn in rotation. A very old and weary man stood by his chair. "Who is that other guy? And why are we doing this? Kane's in there. Just go do what you're being paid to do?"

Thorne stood abruptly and faced the old man with a dangerous stance. He saw the fear cross the wrinkled features as he glared. "I'm in charge here. You got what you paid for. Kane is captured and will die. You have his son and your son's killer. What I do now is my business. I've waited a long time to get back at Mutant X. I'm not going to let some petty vendetta of yours get in the way of my seeing them all suffer. There's still one missing and I'm not making another move until he shows up." Thorne turned to the guards he had in the house. "Take Mr. Hennessy, here and make him comfortable in the other room. One of you stay with him and make sure he doesn't bother me again."

Hennessy's eyes opened wider in shock as two guards grabbed his arms and pulled him across the room. His distress kept him silent as they roughly escorted him out. He was finally seeing the real reason this man agreed so readily to help him. Fear gripped him as he began to wonder if he'd walk out of this house…alive.

An outside camera revealed what Thorne had been waiting for. "That's it!" He shouted and turned to the guard beside him. "He's here and he has company. As soon as I give the order you take six men and give the others back up. I'll be watching to set off the trap and then follow you in." He saw the men carry out his orders then turned to watch the monitor, setting the feed from the camera he most wanted to see.

Adam and John stood silently as Jack paced. "If she doesn't…" He didn't get the chance to finish his statement as Sissy appeared with her back to the door and a huge smile on her face. "Sissy, what do you think you're doing, taking off like that," Jack growled as Adam and John moved closer to her.

"Relax, Jack. Geez. First I get glares from Wolverine then you have to drill into me."

"Wolverine? You saw him?" The train of thought that Jack was on to tell Sissy how stupid it was for her to go off like that was suddenly derailed by the information she offered.

"If you'd just settle down, I'll tell you." She looked at Adam and stood tall to give her report. "The first jump showed the stairwell was empty but I also noticed that there wasn't any sound. I went back to creep up the steps and find out why. There are four guards near the outside door. That guy Jack fought with wasn't with them. Shalimar and Wolverine are sitting in a cage about ten yards from the cellar opening, between us and the guards. He saw me. Probably smelled me coming, knowing him."

"No sign of the others?" Adam asked.

"No. None."

"OK, good job." He touched her arm as he accepted her report. "Take Jack out first." Adam turned to the young man. "You go up the steps but stay out of sight until we're all there." He saw Jack nod as Sissy took his hand. In an instant Sissy was standing there again…alone. "Wow, you're fast," Adam commended. "Let's keep moving. John, help me get Brennan set up against the door. That way, Sissy, you only have to sit down and take him out. We'll wait for you on the other side." Adam and John got Brennan ready to move then stood back as Sissy approached John next.

"Ready?" She smiled up at him.

"You're doing a great job. Just be careful when you take Brennan." John reached for her hand and in a blink of the eye they were in the stair well. "Good luck," he whispered to her and moved up the stairs to be by Jack and leave room for his uncle.

"Ok, your turn." Sissy smiled at Adam. She took his hand and he was suddenly on the other side.

Adam moved as Sissy disappeared.

Taking a moment to situate herself on Brennan's lap just like Adam had shown her she reached her arms around his neck as she whispered, "Don't worry, Bren. I'll get you out of here and the guys will get Shalimar. You'll be together soon."

Appearing at the foot of the stairs, Sissy waited as Adam came down to them. She watched as he checked Brennan then put a hand to her shoulder.

Near the door, Jesse once again phased through the wall. His presence got the immediate attention of the four by the door. He glanced and noticed Shalimar rush to the bars and call his name. Massing to deflect the bullets fired at him, Jesse stood his ground until the gunman's hand was frozen along with the gun, thanks to Iceman who'd just entered through the door.

Cyclops fired a low level blast and knocked out one other guard as he seemed just as shocked as his friend about the ice.

Jubilee rushed past the men, clearing her path with her own flare as she spun to a stop as Jesse's side. "Behind you, we've got more company." She shot and blasted the third guard as he was pushed to advance by the man seeming to be in charge.

Shalimar took advantage of the distraction and bent the bars, Wolverine had cut through earlier.

The guard in charge heard the calls of the men coming to his aid and hid as he drew his gun and prepared to defend himself and earn some credit with his boss by taking out a few of the intruders. He began firing, scattering his targets; his friends did the same as they entered the barn.

The blasting and yelling got their attention as Jack and John made their way to the top of the stairs. Adam turned quickly back to Sissy. "Go, Sissy," Adam leaned closer to be heard without yelling over the gun shots. "Keep jumping until you're safely out of range. The governors have a hundred yard radius of effectiveness. Once beyond that Brennan won't be affected if they try and activate them. Go and don't look back. We'll find you."

Sissy nodded then took only a second to look up at the young men looking back at her. She saw all she needed to for strength in their eyes.

Though her hearing was gone, her other senses were doing double duty. Everything happening around her filled her senses with sights and smells that almost overpowered her, now that she was off balance without her ears. Through the din she recognized a very familiar scent. Crouching low to the ground to avoid the flying bullets she moved back toward Wolverine who was panting and trying to fight the urge to release his claws which he knew would only trigger the governor. "Brennan," she whispered. "Do you smell him?" Her eyes pleaded with her friend to confirm her notion and not make her believe that she'd gone crazy.

Wolverine picked up his head and turned back toward the cellar doors for a moment then looked back at the woman before him. Nodding he saw the relief and fear mix in her eyes as she turned to glance around. The sight that confronted her left her with more fear and worry than she'd had before and her heart broke anew.

Jack and John turned quickly as Sissy disappeared and reappeared just beyond the cellar doors.

Sissy looked around and saw Shalimar and Wolverine looking at her in shock and fear. She pulled Brennan's head down to her shoulder as she ducked at the sound of the shots. She tried to look around to determine the best route out but there seemed to be no easy road. The X Men seemed pinned down in different spots in the barn as the men with guns seemed to be all around the entrance.

The last of the original four guards kept his eyes on the captives in the cage and his finger on the button that would prevent their joining their would-be rescuers in the attacks. He noticed their distraction and followed their sights. When he saw the girl and man from the cellar, evidently freed and escaping he leveled his gun and took aim.

Having decided on only one stop just beyond the door, Sissy looked again at Wolverine then nodded as she engaged her powers…just not fast enough. She felt the burning pain of the bullet ripping through her shoulder as she reappeared at the entrance. With her arms locked around Brennan, she forced her tightly shut eyes opened to look for her next jump. The pain began to work its way through her body, spreading like a ripple in a calm pond. Her mind forced out all else as she tried to focus beyond the pain that screamed for her attention. Vaguely she registered a voice calling her name. _Wolverine. He's gonna kill me if I let this stop me. Gotta keep going. Jump, Girl. Just keep jumping. _Her sudden appearance behind him took a guard by surprise as she saw him turn then fall as he was hit by a well aimed shot from Cyclops. Having chosen a spot quickly, Sissy and Brennan were gone again. She dared not stop. Two more jumps put her well away from the incursion and safely hidden until help could arrive. She used the last of her strength to let Brennan down as gently as possible, falling over his chest and praying for swift rescue as darkness settled over her mind, claiming her consciousness and quieting the pain.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 30

In the barn the battle raged as Jack and John rushed out of the opening and dashed for cover, Adam following close behind; all unaware of what had just happened.

Thorne's monitor was focused on one area just beside the cage. It filled his screen and his mind as he shivered in anticipation, his finger poised over a button.

The agent smiled knowing his aim was effective. That girl wouldn't get far. Turning his attention back into the room he saw the inhabitants under his care, trying to escape.

Cyclops and Jubilee fired as they fought to maintain some sort of offensive and gain an upper hand. Arcs of ice shot through the air as Iceman did what he could to aid the effort. Bullets were not as numerous as ammunition diminished and agents fell to various attacks.

Jesse had seen Shalimar bend the bars and help Wolverine to the exit she'd created. Just as they were about to make use of it, he saw Wolverine fall taking Shalimar down with him as he'd been leaning on her for support. Multiple voices crying out in pain caught his attention as he quickly scanned the room for Jack and John. They had fallen out into the open from behind a short wall of crates. Heads in hands and faces displaying the pain, three men were down for as long as the governors were in activation. Jesse saw the agent holding the offensive device and turned to see Bobby moving to his side. "Iceman," he strained to get his frosty friend's attention. "Bob, see that guy," his nod indicated his intention. He saw Iceman's understanding smile and watched as icy fingers were leveled at the agent. A second later a volley of ice darts were flying toward the man's arm. Seeing the governor control fly from the agent's hand and into the air as its bearer was hit and sent reeling from the attack, Jesse followed the device's flight until it landed on the floor in the midst of all the commotion. Checking to see Wolverine then John and Jack relieved from their mechanical attacks, he rushed to the middle of the barn to insure no one else could get their hands on the device.

Jubilee saw Jesse run past her. Looking ahead she saw an agent take aim for him. "JESSE," she screamed as she ran behind him, "DOWN!"

Jesse heard her command and dove for his prize as if he were sliding into home plate. He heard the crackling of the air above his head as her powers were released in his defense. The shot that followed caught his attention and he noticed it was knocked high as the agent with the gun was hit by her attack and thrown, unconscious, to the wall behind him. As Jesse rolled over on his back he saw Jubilee sliding to his side. He opened his arms as he knew her momentum was going to carry her into him.

Jubilee first saw Jesse run past her then the gun aimed at him. _No way! Kitty will kill me._ She bolted after him calling his name. With both fists extended she fired as she ran and slid to cover his position. What she didn't count on was not being able to stop. She closed her eyes when she knew her motion was out of her control and her mind seemed to fritz on overload. When she again was clearly aware of herself, she realized that she was…first stopped…and second…lying on something…comfortable. Voices vaguely registered as questions hit her mind like lightning when she then felt herself wrapped in tight arms and suddenly rolled to her back. Her eyes popped opened to see Jesse looking into them, smiling. Her breathing still hadn't begun as she realized he was massed and bracing himself to not crush her.

Cyclops aptly dealt with the remaining agent who dared to fire upon his teammates. He cautiously looked around the barn and ran to the opened doors to ensure they were not going to have anymore immediate company. Satisfied he turned to see Jesse roll to his back, releasing his defense and Jubilee. "Ok, I think that's all of them." He moved in and saw his team stand from their positions in various parts of the area.

Jesse turned to Jubilee and offered a hand as he stood to his feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at him then turned to see her blue-hued husband rushing toward them with a worried look on his face.

By the time Bobby stopped next to them he had transformed back to his natural self. "Are you ok?" He took his wife by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You weren't hit, were you?"

"Relax, Bobby. I'm fine. Jesse was the one rushing into the firestorm." Jubilee looked up; one brow rose accusingly.

"Did you get it?" Bobby ignored the look his wife snapped at him.

"Yeah, right here." Jesse held up the remote and cleared the questions around his actions. With no effort he massed his fist around the small device rendering it a ball of crumbled metal.

"Oh, you think that puts you on top. I don't think so." Thorne smiled evilly as he gave the command his finger so long waited to execute. Without waiting to see the results he grabbed another remote, called for his last agent to follow him and ran out to the barn.

Just like the cage that trapped Shalimar and Wolverine, an enclosure rose from the ground. In the initial shock of a new trap, time seemed to move very slowly. Jesse spun in search of…he didn't know what. The walls rose faster than he could think.

Bobby transformed in an instant. Realizing they couldn't jump the walls, he closed frozen hands around his wife's waist and raised her high into the air just as he saw the jagged edges of the walls begin to fold over; no doubt fitting together for a lid of sorts. Solid ice extensions from his arms carried Jubilee just over the edges as they snapped under the pressure of the enclosure. He watched in dismay and sorrow as his wife was dropped from 15 feet in the air. "Jubi…" His scream was cut off as the container solidified around them.

Cyclops rushed to the fallen woman's side and helped her as she struggled on shaky legs. He looked around to see everyone begin their movement to join them but his team froze as they heard the command from the door. Spinning around to see the source of the new voice, he recognized the man from the videoed messages.

"Now why don't you all just move slowly over here where I can see you?" Thorne saw the wild look in Shalimar's eyes and knew exactly what to expect. "Don't do it, Shalimar!" He warned as he held up another remote.

Shalimar was indeed about to attack but even though she couldn't hear his words, she could see what he was holding. She looked quickly at Wolverine then back at Adam. She saw him quietly put up his hand and stilled her movements.

John and Jack had sufficiently recovered from the last attack of the governors and were on their feet and moving slowly and non-threateningly to join the rest of their group.

Wolverine quietly put his hand on Shalimar's arm as they did the same thing.

As Adam moved to the front of his group he saw another guard come to the door and level his gun. "Enough of this, Thorne. You can't possibly think you're going to get anywhere now."

"I don't know how you got out, Adam, but it makes little difference. As long as I have this," he waved the remote, "I'm in charge. Would you like to see? These men seem resistant but I'm not sure how much more the little girl and Mulwray can take."

"No! Fine." Adam stepped back in resign, not yet willing to let on that Brennan and Sissy were both out of danger…he hoped.

"Good, now everyone get into the cage. Shalimar was nice enough to create the opening. Use it!" When he saw no one move he depressed the button on the remote for only a fraction of a second. The results he knew would get their attention.

Wolverine, John and Jack all groaned and bent in pain but it only lasted for a second. Jack and John stood upright immediately, anger shaking away the remnants of the pain. Wolverine wasn't as fortunate. He remained with his hands on his knees panting as his healing again battled with the governor. After a minute he regained his control of the battle within him and he could once again stand straight.

Cyclops nodded then caught Jubilee against him as she tried to move and stumbled finding she couldn't support her weight on her left leg. Once in the cage he lowered her to the floor in a far corner out of direct line of the gunman. He watched as everyone filed warily in.

"That's better. Now what do you think about my traps, Adam?" Thorne walked toward Jesse and Bobby and ran a hand over the clear enclosure. Jesse massed a fist and punched but nothing happened. Thorne laughed. "Keep trying. You won't get out of this."

Shalimar touched Wolverine's shoulder. She looked into his eyes and tried to convey that she had a plan. Slowly she stood and walked toward Cyclops. With slow deliberate movements she guided each man to stand side by side creating a wall between her and the guard at the door. Thorne, too, was partially blocked.

"It took me a while to get it all to work just right." Thorne turned and saw the men standing and watched as Shalimar nonchalantly walked to kneel beside the injured woman. "Mulwray is having his life force slowly drain out of him. Shalimar would have gone crazy in that cage and never gotten out if it weren't for the little surprises of her boyfriend, there." He grinned arrogantly as he heard the man growl. Turning back, "and this…for your molecular. Can you image what it does?"

Shalimar silently made her move.

"I figured out that all I had to do to kill him was take away his oxygen. A little easier said than done but I made it happen. It should work on his friend, Frosty, here, too. The test we did was…well…not a pretty sight."

Adam saw Shalimar slink off into the shadows. "Thorne, don't do this." He tried to buy her some time. "There's got to be something I can do for you. Just…just name it."

Thorne stepped closer to the cage. His face was completely different. Calm control was replaced with red blazing fury. "There's nothing you can do for me…" He gritted, "nothing but die." Seeming to realize that he'd let his control slip; he straightened himself and took a deep breath to regain his composure. As he saw the injured woman hobble to the front he realized…"Where's Shalimar?" Looking around in the sudden panic of lost control he spun at the sound of her voice.

"Looking for me?" Shalimar seamed to appear just behind him.

He raised the remote as if showing he had the Ace up his sleeve. Smiling slyly as she took a half step back he pushed the button for the governors. In the ensuing motion around him he took advantage of Shalimar's glance at her friends as they fell in pain and pulled the remote for the chamber from his pocket. As he raised it and aimed, he felt her grab his arm and pull him off balance in attack…_Too late_ he smiled to himself as he crashed into the cage; both remotes scattering away.

Unseen machinery revved as gears engaged. Jesse and Iceman looked around in panic as they began to feel the air move around them.

The guard at the door moved in as he realized his boss was attacked. Already poised to shoot he pulled the trigger and watched as the wild blonde fell to the floor. Before he could take aim at anyone else, Cyclops' blast ensured he was no longer a threat.

"Shalimar!" Adam yelled. He raced out of the cage to her side. Everyone seemed to be in motion. John was also there in an instant. Realizing he had her Adam moved to where the remote had fallen. He picked it up and searched in vain for…

"There is no, 'off'." Thorne huffed from where he fell. Jack's arm was solidly around his neck holding him painfully immobile against the bars. "It won't stop now until" he choked as Jack tightened his grip. "it's…done," he squeaked out.

"No," Jubilee cried as she fought to ignore the pain trying to get to her husband.

Cyclops sent a glowing blast into the chamber but it ineffectually dissipated. He turned as he heard Thorne laugh.

"That material will withstand lightning. You don't stand a chance." His arrogance carried even as his voice was being strangled out.

A box flew from against the wall and crashed into Cyclops and Wolverine as they moved away from the cage and into Thorne's view. Refusing to succumb to the pressure being applied to his neck he continued. He smiled as he telekinetically forced Jack's arm to loosen and move…and break.

"Aaahhh!" Jack screamed as bone broke and pain shot through him. He could do nothing but fall where he knelt tangled in the bars with little ability to even pull his broken arm back through the bars.

Jubilee wildly looked around her. Shalimar was shot, John unable to move, holding a cloth and applying pressure to the wound. Cyclops trying to shake the daze and rise from being struck by a heavy box. Wolverine in the same condition and worse because as he was healing the governor was punishing. Jesse and Bobby had just fallen to their knees trying to sustain against the thinning oxygen. Adam was frantically feeling for a break or some way of trying to get into the enclosure. Jack's scream pulled and focused her attention. She saw him crumple as their adversary moved to stand. Noticing the way he stared she followed his gaze and saw the large crate from across the room begin to shake and lift from the floor by his powers. As it moved further and faster she could see what he'd intended to do with it. Bracing herself with her back against the enclosure she raised her hands and released her powers in quick successive bursts. The first pushed back the crate causing it to shatter under the extremes of opposite pressures. Its pieces fell just to the side of Wolverine and Cyclops. The second shot blasted into Thorne. He was thrown heavily up into the air and crashed into the far wall, falling harmlessly to the floor. Turning back to the men still under invisible attack in the chamber, she screamed as she saw them now lying on the floor. Bobby's eyes seemed to lock with hers the moment she turned and fell to the ground, all strength lost to her. Tears of helpless grief flowed freely as she watched her husband dying before her eyes.

Wolverine regained enough control to stand again though the governor's attack was more intense than before. Focusing his rage he pulled himself upright and walked toward the chamber. "Adam," he gritted as he forced a hand out to signal the man to back away. "Cyke, get her away." He waited just long enough for Cyclops to pull the grieving girl back. With a growl he released his claws and howled as the pain increased. Refusing to succumb he quickly sliced the enclosure, making as many passes as he could before his strength gave out. With a final roar he retracted his claws and fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Adam hovering over him as he passed out from the blinding pain.

Adam checked him but as the man fell unconscious he knew there was nothing for him to do at the moment. Jesse and Bobby were still his priority. He stood and pounded the section where Wolverine had sliced. It was still too resistant to his desperate pounding.

"Adam, let me try again." Cyclops shot almost point blank at the focus of the section Wolverine weakened. He applied a constant beam as he heard the chamber wall begin to creak under the strain. Inside he could see the little air left around the men begin to glow red. He knew he was heating the remaining air but he had to get through. A few more seconds of sustained blasting and the chamber wall shattered.

Jesse and Bobby were lying on the floor air all but spent from the chamber and their bodies. As Cyclops tried to blast through, they could feel the heated air left to them slowly begin to burn their already aching lungs. In the few seconds before the rush of cooler air into the chamber Jesse had begun to phase in and out of sight; his body involuntarily reacting to the lack of oxygen in his system. He knew the danger. If he was out too long…

Once the enclosure shattered, air, coolness and Adam rushed in followed immediately by Cyclops. Adam began calling out to a still intangible Jesse. "Come on, Jesse. Breathe. Breathe!" He watched as his son phased in and out; his eyes moving to meet his as he acknowledge his presence by his side. "Focus, Jess. You have to focus. Take a breath." He could tell, though Jesse was still phasing he was holding the in more than the out. Then an idea struck him. "Jess, listen. Try massing. Try holding the breath you have. Like Bryan's temper. Try, Jess! Fight this!" Adam commanded.

Jesse's mind was beginning to blur. He closed his eyes yet could hear Adam's voice even as it was becoming more distant. _I'm phasing too long…Can't hold on…Kitty…Kitty…_Then he heard…or thought he heard…_mass…Bryan…_a picture immediately filled his mind's eye. _Bryan wanted something Nadene had taken away. He stubbornly grabbed and held onto the toy. In a fit of temper he massed himself, the toy and Nadene. Bryan…Kitty…_That did it. Jesse massed, though not as fully as usual, it was enough to get him to solidify long enough to avoid dissipation. As his lungs released the little air he tried to hold he found he could fill them with a little more. Massing each time and each time holding more and more air until he felt his lungs begin to contract and expand on their own again. When he opened his eyes, the relief on Adam's face confirmed that his brush with death had passed. With the relief came the darkness.

Adam fell back on his haunches as he breathed out the breath he was trying to hold for Jesse. Relief washed over him as he smiled and could finally touch Jesse's shoulder. Knowing the danger had passed and the unconsciousness was natural for a body to fight the affects of the extreme trauma, he turned to Cyclops who had been by his side waiting and watching. "Bobby?"

"Unconscious, but breathing." Cyclops stood and looked around at his fallen team and all the bodies around. Jubilee was by his feet as she had pulled herself across the floor to her husband's side. He, Adam and John were the only ones left able to move unhampered by injury. "I'm going to secure the area." He stepped around Jubilee in the tight space and ran out the door not wanting to waist time or give any other guards the chance to get at them. Less than 5 minutes later he returned. "There isn't anyone else around." As he moved in, he checked all the bodies.

"Hennessy?" Adam asked as he stood from helping Jack get untangle from the cage.

"The house is deserted. All the guards are dead. Thorne, too."

Adam nodded. Grief filled his heart at the terrible waste of life around him. "Everyone is stable enough to move. How far away is the Blackbird?"

"Not far. I'll go and bring her here. She should fit in the field to the side."

"We're missing one." Adam looked around. "Where's Hank?"

"He's with her but…Thorne used high frequency sound waves to incapacitate Shalimar. Beast is deaf at the moment." Cyclops saw Adam turn to look at the unconscious Shalimar. "I figure her, too. Wolverine's healing would've taken care of his ears. I'll be right back."

Adam moved around the room once more. Jesse and Bobby were unconscious. Jubilee's leg was probably broken but she refused to move from Bobby's side long enough to let him check her. He didn't force her. Scott would be back with the Blackbird and Hank. She'd be ok till then. Jack's arm was immobile enough to get him home. John seemed ok and had the bleeding from Shalimar's chest under control. A deep moan brought his attention around and he helped Logan to sit. "Careful, Logan."

"Danger?" Wolverine panted; pain still ever present.

"It's over." Adam confirmed for him.

"Sissy…"

"I know…that was the plan. She took Brennan. We'll find her." Adam frowned as he saw them man shake his head, still too weak to sustain a fluid conversation.

"No…shot…"

"What? She was shot?" Adam fought the panic with everything he had left. Did she make it like he thought? Or did she not get away and they were finished off by an over zealous guard trying to prevent an escape? No. Scott would have found them.

Jack and John looked up at each other then to Adam. John couldn't move. He had to stay with Shalimar but his heart began to break at the thought that all this time…_she's hurt and all alone._

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 31

Jack was on his feet and moving quickly toward the door. Just as he got to the opening he heard Adam call his name.

"Jack, hold it! Where're you going?" Adam moved quickly and in a few strides was by his side.

"I have to find Sissy."

"Wait for Cyclops. We'll get the injured on board then we'll look for her."

"Stand around? I don't think so. I can't carry anyone but I can start to search. With any luck I'll find her quickly."

Adam looked out the doors. Looking around he tried to decide which direction she would likely have gone in. "Alright, go off into the woods, there. She may have gone for cover. Don't go more than a radius of a hundred and fifty yards. I told her a hundred was clearance for the governors. If she was hurt she might not have even gotten that far. If you find her stay with her and we'll find you." Adam looked around for a moment, "Here." He moved to the body of a fallen guard and reached down for his gun. "Take this," Adam checked the ammo clip. "When you hear us calling, fire into the air to let us know where you are; once if you're alone, twice if you found them." He watched as Jack nodded then ran and disappeared into the trees.

When the craft arrived, Beast's agility and strength were essential in getting everyone out of the barn. After all the injured were on board Adam explained about Sissy and Jack going after her. Cyclops and Beast left to search. Adam and John made sure everyone remained stable. Shalimar was the worst on board. She'd lost a lot of blood. The bullet must have missed her heart and lungs as her pulse was steady and she didn't seem to have a hard time breathing but it was still in there. Left unattended too long, it would cause infection and tissue damage. He decided to use the time and med supplies on board to at least get the bullet out. John aided as they administered an anesthetic and began the painful task of finding and extracting the bullet. Twenty minutes and a lot of lost blood later, the bullet was out and the wound was covered.

Out in the woods, Jack had run through the natural overgrowth. Minor cuts and scrapes from branches attested to his focus on task and not his own care. Not far into the woods he found what he thought was her first stop. Blood caught his nose and eye as he searched carefully.

Brennan was more than weak; weaker than he's ever been. But the grasp of black unconsciousness couldn't hold him forever. Painfully he stirred for brief moments and was vaguely aware of his own body. Like in a dream, he felt there but oddly detached; feeling but not really, seeing but in distortion…floating in a sea of pain and fog. _Shal…_he tried to focus but only succumbed once more to the pull of the darkness.

Calling her name insistently, Jack refused to give up. Pain shot through his arm as he repeatedly brushed through the growth but he gritted his teeth…took a deep breath and let out the pain in peels of her name…praying beyond logic that she would hear him.

Left with nothing but autonomics in his body, his mind was left with only instinct. Brennan couldn't think but somehow he could sense…and now he sensed _something…someone…out…there…_ That instinct pulled him back from total darkness once more. First there was the pain and the detachment. Then he began to notice_…pressure…_ Forcing the focus that seemed determined to evade his control he began to _…feel…weight… _Then he began to hear a distant sound. Having to force his focus now on hearing he began to distinguish_…voice…calling…desperate…_ Torn between the instinct to keep hidden for self preservation and the nagging of the need for help he had to choose. Despair and desperation quickly moved in and chose for him. If it was danger he would die…probably with or without its help. If it was help…_might...be…able…to…make…it. _Summoning the little strength left in his entire being he focussed it into the ability to force his eyes to open. Could he do it? _Would it be enough?_

Beast and Cyclops had been searching and calling. Beast moved through the trees to attain a better vantage point but kept ever present of his leader's position. With his hearing out, he needed to be able to see if he was being summoned.

Cyclops let Beast take the lead. It was getting dark and his feral abilities would be better capable to the task at hand. Many times he saw Beast stop his scampering through the elevated brush to whiff the air and track a scent. He knew Beast was focusing on blood. It broke his heart to know it was Sissy's blood. In the few years she'd been living at the mansion, he'd become very fond of her. All were family and he was used to dealing with the kids who'd come to attend the school but Sissy was different. Her permanent status made her more part of his home…part of his family…the kid sister who most times got on his nerves as she was growing up…but now was maturing into a very loving young woman. He prayed she'd survived.

Jack stopped when a noise other than that which he made caught his attention. Was that?…_Brennan… it had to be… _Running in the direction of the sound he'd almost tripped over them when he passed a clump of trees and skidded to a stop falling instead against a trunk, crushing his broken arm against it to break his fall. Screaming as he fell to the ground…when he could see again against the blinding pain…he reached out hesitantly to feel for a pulse. Exhaling loudly to his own ears, he slumped over as he felt a light unsteady pulse. Reaching for the gun, Jack shot into the air as instructed.

Cyclops heard the shots and stopped as he saw Beast do the same.

Not hearing but otherwise sensing the unnatural disturbance, Beast understood its meaning and began to lead the way.

Within moments they both were in view of the injured trio. They saw Jack awkwardly trying to shift Sissy from her fallen position on Brennan's chest. "Jack," Beast fell from the heights beside him. "Allow me." He easily lifted Sissy's lithe form into his arms as Cyclops appeared from around the trees. "If you will take Suzanne," Beast shifted her unconscious form toward Cyclops, "I will carry our bulkier friend and we will make a rapid return."

Cyclops nodded and reached for the offering made to him. As he settled Sissy in his arms, Jack came up beside him and moved her hair from her dirty, tear-stained face. "You did a good job, Jack. Are you ok?"

Jack nodded slightly, "I'm fine." Not having thought of paying attention to his direction in his frantic search for Sissy, he absently realized that he wouldn't know how to get back to the others. Choosing to keep that little slip to himself he silently followed as Beast ably led the way out.

As they waited for the others to arrive, Adam used the Blackbird's systems to mark their location and ETA and contact the proper authorities to handle the clean up. He also made contact with the mansion and had Evie and Jean on alert to prepare the med lab for all the injured. He explained all he could to allay their worst fears but he really wasn't sure about Brennan and Sissy. With voice only communication he requested Jubilee initiate for him, he hoped his doubts remained with him.

It was early morning when the Blackbird landed at home. All the children were asleep as all the adults sighed in tentative relief as they waited for the doors to open to help everyone to the lab. With gurneys and wheelchairs ready, the doctors rushed aboard to aid in the disembarkment. Evie met her husband's eyes for only a moment. Knowing he was fine, she turned her attention to Shalimar but her mind met and caressed Adam's. She could feel his stress and tried to allow her presence to help him as it often did.

Jean followed much the same path both in helping the wounded and checking on and soothing her husband.

Jubilee saw Kitty rush in and smiled tiredly at her as she had been keeping watch over Jesse and Bobby for the ride home. "They're both ok," she rushed to calm her friend's fears.

Remy stood by Sissy and waited for Jean to agree to his moving her out. When he saw her nod he gently lifted her into his arms and laid her to rest on a waiting gurney then made his way with Evie for the lab.

Hank carried Brennan and followed choosing to forgo the gurney as he could easily hold the man. As he was about to exit the craft he caught sight of another rescuer. "Marie," his voice was soft but full of concern.

Marie was about to lift Logan but stopped and stood straight again as she looked into his concerned eyes. "I'm ok."

Jean turned toward her blue friend and touched his arm. "She is Hank. I cleared her for all activity. It's amazing. Later you can see the reports but for now, don't worry."

Lip reading Jean's confirmation he just nodded and headed for the lab as she followed him.

Ororo watched and waited as she saw Marie carry out her unconscious husband. Having been somewhat informed of his condition she wasn't shocked but her heart still went out to him and hurt.

Logan stirred as he felt her presence around him. Groaning under the pain, he forced his weary eyes opened. "Hello…Beautiful…" he gritted as he saw her smile down at him from over his head. He reached up and wrapped his hand around her arm as she wheeled the gurney to the lab.

Scott carried Jesse out to a wheelchair as Kitty followed and then wheeled him out. Returning immediately he retraced the same steps with Bobby except he took him down to the lab.

Remy touched his wife's shoulder as he saw her about to lift Shalimar. Trusting in her strength but still being the overprotective husband he whispered to her. "Let me take her. Jubilee will be less strain on you." He smiled the charming smile he knew she wouldn't refuse. Lifting Shalimar gently he carried her to the lab not wanting repeated lifts to aggravate her wound.

Marie shook her head and followed with an uncharacteristically quiet Jubilee in her arms.

John and Jack appeared out of the Blackbird next.

Dria gasped at the ragged sight of her son. She forced a smile as he came toward her. Silently they hugged, both thankful for their safe reunion.

Charles watched as Jack walked down the steps. "Jack, are you alright?" He looked at the sling holding the boy's arm still.

"It's broke but I'll be fine," Jack stood tall before him.

Charles nodded after a brief examining look. He was proud of the strength he saw the boy exude. "After you are sufficiently tended to and rested I would like to see you in my office."

"Yes, Sir." Jack turned and walked out.

Adam looked around the Blackbird, now empty of all its passengers. For a long moment he stared at the blood on the deck plating_…Shalimar's blood…_ he thought dwelling too long on the darker possibilities of how the day could have ended. Taking a deep breath he found the strength to move. He looked out and saw Charles leaving the bay. He couldn't help the smile that touched his lips as he saw mother and son in an affectionate embrace. Moving slowly he attempted to pass them quietly.

"Adam Kane, don't you dare."

His head snapped up and around at the threatening voice of his cousin. He looked at her smile and watched as she rushed toward him. Thrown back many years, he opened his arms and caught her in a secure embrace as he lifted her from her feet. Quickly returning to the present he gently put her down and moved away to look at her with concern.

"I'm fine," she replied to his glare then hugged him again tiptoeing to whisper in his ear. "It wasn't quite a run…but it felt wonderful." After a moment, she commended, "I knew you'd bring him home." She smiled as his embrace tightened around her and she could feel his relief wash over him. As John joined them they walked to the lab.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 32

When Adam had arrived in the lab Hank had Brennan scanned and hooked up to an IV. Satisfied with the diagnosis and prognosis he moved on to Shalimar.

Evie held his shoulders as he removed the sheet to check her wound. She smiled slyly as his head snapped around to face her. Shrugging her shoulders she offered her explanation. "You had the bullet out. I just healed the wound. And yes, I'm fine." She answered his next question before it had a chance to form on his lips.

Adam smiled at her and just nodded as he moved on. Hank had just finished removing the bullet from Sissy's shoulder. "I saw the report on Brennan. Thank you."

"No need for thanks." He turned, "Evie, Sissy is ready."

"Whoa. Wait." Adam reached out to his wife as she began to step passed him. "Another bullet wound?"

"Darling, I've already strengthened Jesse and Bobby and healed Hank's ears _and_ Jack's arm. I'm fine."

"That's too much," Adam began to shake his head.

"Adam," Jean softly called for him to turn as she walked up behind him. "I've been monitoring her and making sure she's not overdoing it. It's been a while since she worked on Shalimar and she only strengthened the guys. Jack's arm was easy."

Adam looked from Jean to his wife as Evie entered his mind. _Darling, I'm fine. You can feel it. Come with me and we'll do it together._ Maintaining the connection they walked into the room where Sissy was lying. _Adam stood and watched as he felt Evie's powers begin. He could feel their strength and waited for any sign of weakness. When he didn't get it, he smiled and waited for her to finish. Their minds embraced as he sent his love and apology to her._ "I love you," he whispered as they turned to leave the now healed girl to sleep off the anesthesia.

Jean smiled as they emerged and handed Evie Jubilee's X-ray. "Two breaks. She said Bobby dropped her. If you don't heal her, she'll never let him live it down."

Adam shook his head as the women giggled. "I'll get the governors off." He moved to get the device he knew Hank stored for him after the incident with Kitty and Marie. Moving to Logan first he saw the man, seeming asleep with his wife by his side. Slight movement only seen upon careful examination told him that sleep wasn't the cause of his closed eyes. "I don't know how you've done it," Adam's voice was full of admiration. He smiled and held up the tool when Logan's eyes slowly opened. He waited for the man to roll enough to give him access. Making quick work of the deactivation and removal Adam sighed in relief knowing the pain had stopped. "Your gift should have you on your feet in no time." Leaving him in the care of his wife Adam turned to repeat the process on both Jack and John.

Rest was desperately needed for everyone. With orders given and a 'doctors only' watch set, all retired for the night leaving Sissy, Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse and Bobby to awaken in due time.

Friday

Hours later it was mid afternoon by the time everyone began actually moving after being in the lab most of the night. Hank was where expected, scanning patients and making notes in charts. Adam and Evie walked in just as Jesse began to stir. Evie closed her eyes and called to Kitty.

Kitty came in just as Jesse sat up. She silently moved into his arms and held him for long moments. She only moved back when she heard Adam speaking.

"How do you feel, Jess?"

"Actually," he smiled as he looked at his wife, "I feel wonderful."

"Kitty, step back for just a moment, please. Jesse, I want you to phase." Adam watched as he complied. "Ok, good. Now, stand up and phase the bed. Good. Now, mass." Adam smiled and nodded his head. "Your scans show all clear. Go find your son and have something to eat."

"What about them?" Jesse indicated the other patients in the lab.

"Sissy and Shalimar are fighting off the anesthesia. They'll be around soon. Brennan's system is trying to re-establish its normal rhythm. He'll take a little longer."

"What about Bobby?" Jesse moved to the side of his friend. "Is he ok? He can't hold his breath as long as I can. I saw him pass out."

"Who said…" a dry voice croaked as Bobby tried to swallow and speak again. "I did…not pass…out."

Evie came to his side and handed him a glass of water after Jesse had helped him to sit upright. She smiled at him as he returned the empty glass with a wink.

The lab doors swooshed opened as Jubilee came bounding in. "Bobby, are you ok?" She ran into his arms as he pulled her close.

"Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry. I wanted to get you out of there and I just wasn't fast enough and…I dropped you." Bobby pushed her back to look her over. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

"No," Jubilee smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine." She saw the skeptical look he gave her. "Really…ok…well…I did get a little hurt but…Evie healed me last night. I'm better than new."

"What does that mean? She healed you? From what?" He frowned when she looked down and didn't volunteer anymore information. "Please, Jubes, I have to know. I'll go crazy imagining the worst."

"It wasn't bad, really." Jubilee looked to Evie for help.

"Bobby, her ankle was fractured and there was a pressure hairline in her hip. I did take care of it. She's fine."

Bobby held Jubilee close again as he thanked Evie. Hank moved closer to the couple and gently laid a large blue hand against Jubilee's shoulder. "This time you got lucky. There won't be a next." His stern look bore into Jubilee as she turned to look question his comment. Without giving her time to ask he continued. "I have been far too lenient with you, Child." He turned a glare to Kitty and added, "I'm glad you are under Adam's care, or I may have made the same mistake with you." Suddenly turning and in a leap landing at his desk he shook his head and growled at himself. "I've always let you two charm your ways around me. Not anymore!" He looked back to their mystified expressions as they all gaped back at him; all but one. He held his glare as long as he could. Their shock and confusion at his change of demeanor was enough to make him crack. Finally, he had pity on them and smiled, sending them into further confusion.

Bobby stood and turned to face the doctor. Protectively, he turned himself, standing with his wife behind him to face and deflect the doctor's explanation. "Doc, what mistake? Is…is there something wrong?"

Hank could see that the concern he heard in Bobby's voice was permeating the small group before him. Slowly shaking his head as he returned to them, he looked into Evie's knowing eyes as she moved to stand with him.

Evie could sense that her movement further confused and worried them. She felt the unspoken questions from her husband and brushed his mind with a smile as she took her place beside the other doctor.

"You, Young Lady, missed your last two physicals." Hanks voice was stern and uncompromising. "It won't happen again." Hank put his hands on Bobby and Jubilee's shoulders, maneuvering them side by side. "You will be here for every appointment, without excuse, if you want that healthy, happy little Katie we met." He watched in amusement as his words settled on the couple before him.

Excitement amplified slowly as his words sank in. Kitty screamed and jumped to hug her bright smiling husband. Adam smiled and shook his head at the antics of his colleague. Jubilee had gone from stunned, opened-mouth shock to joyful exuberance as she, like Kitty, jumped and embraced her husband.

Bobby was the only one still looking traumatized as his wife turned from him to embrace the doctor. Noise around him muffled indistinguishable as his mind raced with shock and apprehension. So consumed with the fear and dread that locked over his mind, Bobby transformed and Iceman stood before his friends mumbling incoherently.

Jubilee turned and gasped in shock, stepping back as Kitty reached for her in support.

Hank, still the closest to him and the first to sense the change even before it was complete, now stood a little on guard as he spoke. "Iceman?"

"15 feet…" he was finally understandable. "15 feet…I dropped her from 15 feet in the air."

Evie fought the cold surrounding his mind to break through his dread. "Bobby, listen to me." She braved the frosty air around her. "Jubilee is fine." Sending as much calm as she could muster as she shivered, Evie stepped back and broke the connection with Iceman. Falling back a step, she felt her husband's arms around her, his warm hands moving over her chilled arms as he held her.

In a moment the air warmed and Bobby was back. Turning and embracing his wife, too tight for her to handle, he began muttering his apologies. "Oh, Jubes. I'm so sorry. I could have hurt you and our…Oh my God…you're…we're…we're gonna have a baby? Really? Oh, wow."

"It's finally happened," Jesse began as he moved closer to his friend. "She's finally rubbed off on you. I hope its just the excitement. I don't think we could handle it if you spoke as fast as she does all the time."

Ignoring the chuckles around him, Bobby sobered once again. "Doc, tell me the baby's ok. Tell me I didn't hurt them." The heartbreak in his voice instantly silenced everyone in the room.

Hank smiled at the tenderness. He so loved his family. "Fear not, Bobby. Both mother and child are fine. Jubilee is very strong and in the first trimester the child is most protected from external influence." Turning to Jubilee, "As of now you are off duty until further notice," he said. "I will not make the same mistake again."

After sharing the initial realization and joy of the revelation, the two young couples left together, all filled with new wonder and excitement.

Shalimar began to groan. Hank was closest and moved quickly to check her. When Adam and Evie moved closer Hank was smiling and helping a very frazzled feral to sit. "Now, just relax and let your senses adjust. It will be ok in just a minute."

Shalimar closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments as she complied with the good doctor's recommendations. Soon she felt safe and rested and then she realized she could also hear. She touched her ears and looked at her hands.

"I cleaned the blood as best as I could last night." Evie soothingly touched her shoulder. "You'll feel better after a shower."

"Brennan, is he…" Shal looked fearfully into Adam's face.

"He's fine," he was quick to assure. "Very weak…but fine. Go take a shower, change, have something to eat with your daughter then come back down. By then I'll have more for you." Adam watched as Shalimar moved to her husband's bedside. He saw her gently take Brennan's hand in hers and held it to her heart. Moving behind her, Adam put his hands on her shoulders for strength. "Go on," he whispered. "I'll call you,…you know that…" He kissed her forehead as she nodded and turned toward the door.

Hank was about to check on Sissy as he saw Jack come in. "My Stars, I never get so many visitors as after a mission." He grinned toothily at the young man's downcast face. "Oh, I understand. You didn't come to see me." Hank teased as he lead the youth behind the curtain that hid his patient.

"Come on, Doc," Jack sighed, "How is she?" His whisper almost hurt as he looked down at her still form.

"Suzanne will be just fine, thanks to Evie." Hank turned as he sensed Evie walking up behind him.

"I didn't do much. You took the bullet out."

"A bullet she shouldn't have had. I didn't even see the gunman take aim at her. Hell, I didn't even know she was shot until Logan told us later." Suddenly realizing his words he looked at Evie for a brief second. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

With compassion and concern on her face she stepped up to the young man and touched his shoulder. She'd sensed his self deprecation and knew it stemmed from his relationship with Sissy. She was his kid sister. "Jack you couldn't have done anything."

"I should have been able to protect her. I wasn't even aware enough to know she was shot." Angry at himself and not wanting it to flow to her he turned away. "I shouldn't have let her leave my side."

"That isn't the way we operate," Hank countered. You were both on a mission. She was given a job to do."

"She's too young, she shouldn't be forced into a mission like that…she…" Jack's words froze on his lips as he heard…

"Hey! Thanks for the vote of confidence. I knew I could count on you."

When Jack spun around he saw Sissy raised on one elbow as she clutched a sheet over her chest. Rushing to her, he leaned over and pulled her into a hug crushing her hand between them. "Sis…I was so worried."

"Thanks,…I think," she squeaked as he held her too tight. When he released her she readjusted the sheet and looked up at him. "I think I've been here before." She glanced at the sheet and back into his eyes, smiling.

"If you will let me scan you," Hank moved to her side, "I will release you and you may go and dress properly."

"Um…Doc?" Sissy's voice was suddenly full of fear.

"Yes, My Dear."

"Am I the only…um…patient?"

Evie moved forward and touched her arm, sensing her hidden questions. "Everyone came home and is fine."

"Brennan?"

"You saved him," Jack offered as apology for his earlier outburst. "You got him far enough away that when the governors were triggered again he didn't feel it."

"Again?" horror crossed her face. "Oh no, are you ok?" When she saw Jack nod she quietly added, "John?"

"He's fine, too…" Jack looked into her eyes and furrowed in determination.

Sissy couldn't stand up to his scrutiny, _he knows_, and she looked away quickly. "So…Doc, can I leave?"

"May I leave…and yes, you may."

"I'll walk you up," Jack offered. As he turned around for her to stand and take the robe Evie offered.

"No. That's ok. I'll…um…see you later." Sissy rushed passed and out the lab before he could answer or follow.

Watching Jack leave with his hands in his pockets and his head down, Adam looked up at his wife when she came to his side. "What was that about?"

"I think Sissy is crushing on someone?"

"Jack?" Adam asked confused.

"No, Darling. Actually I think it's John." She smiled as Adam walked into her mind and showed her a few specific incidents while on the mission. _Definitely John._

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

We're All Family

Chapter 33

Shalimar walked into the lab with Shawna on her hip. As she got closer she slowed her approach suddenly questioning whether it was such a good idea to give in when her daughter begged to see daddy. "Adam?"

"He's ok, Shal. I took the IVs out. He didn't need them." Adam watched as Evie laid her hand on Brennan's chest.

After a few moments she moved away. "He's better than ok. There wasn't nearly as much for me to do now as I thought."

"Good. I guess you'll want to stay…" He looked at Shal as he tickled Shawna and made her laugh. "We'll go eat something. Call if you need us. Hank's here." Adam took Evie's hand and left the lab.

Shalimar pulled a chair closer to the bed. Sitting down she set the baby's bottom on the bed beside Brennan. "See?" she whispered to her small daughter. "Daddy's home."

"And he'll be just fine."

Shalimar looked up and saw Hank leaning against the door frame. She smiled as he walked closer. "Thank you."

"You needn't thank me, My Dear." Hank reached out and scooped the child up with one large blue hand. Settling her high on his shoulder and allowing her to slide the length of his arm before nestling her against his chest, he chuckled at the way she instinctively knew how to move and react to his play. Hank loved to play with all the babies, once old enough to jostle a bit. Most he had to wait until about six months old. The ferals he knew he could begin earlier. Hannah and Mickey began roughhousing with him when they were four months old. By the time they were six play got too rough for Thomas who was almost 2. He looked up as he heard Shalimar giggle.

"She loves to play with you."

"All the children make me smile in a way no one else can. And the ferals, well…they bring out something special in me." He turned and flipped Shawna up onto his shoulder. "Come, Little One. We'll go play and leave your parents for a while."

Shalimar watched them walk toward Hank's room on the other side of the lab. Turning back to her husband she sighed. It's been a long couple of days. She was worn out from worry and fear. As she sat holding her husband's hand she thought of the way she saw him in the first message. He looked pale and weak; so different from the strength she knew he had. Then that brief instant she saw him while Sissy tried to get him away from Thorne. His head was down on her shoulder; he seemed like there wasn't anything left in him…like he was almost…dead. "Thorne," she whispered as she put her head down against Brennan's side, "if he weren't already dead, I'd…I'd…kill him myself."

"No,…you…wouldn't."

She gasped as she looked up to see her husband begin to blink his eyes in an attempt to open them. "Brennan," his name but a sigh on her lips.

"We're…home?"

"Yeah," she smiled as her tears fell on his hand.

Brennan turned his head as he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. He looked into her shining eyes. He was really home and she was really by his side. "I thought I was dreaming when I heard you and Shawna talking to…was it Hank?"

"Oh, Brennan, I…I thought I was going to lose you." She rose to her feet then put her head on his chest as she clutched his shoulders.

Brennan raised his arms and encircled his wife. _I thought I'd never get the chance to do this again. _"I almost gave up. I was so weak. I had nothing left in me…but you." Slowly he moved and she helped him to sit upright. He looked at her for a long moment before pulling her closer and sinking his face against her neck and shoulder. They stayed that way…just holding each other…reassuring each and themselves that this was real. It was a soft squeal that finally forced their heads up.

"Look, daddy's up." Hank leaped through the lab and landed beside them. Shawna sailing through the air then landing softly in his arms, giggling.

"There's my big girl." Brennan reached out as his daughter reached for him. He pulled her close for a moment before she wiggled and reached out to touch his face. He smiled as her hand slid over his cheek, nipping at it as it neared his mouth. He nearly cried as she leaned into him and snuggled against his shoulder, falling almost immediately to sleep.

"I thought I sensed you awake," Evie led Adam into the lab.

"I'm sure you had a hand in my recovery." His eyes smiled at her, not yet willing to raise his head from its resting place against his daughter.

"Only a small one. It was John who actually saved you from what I understand."

Adam saw both man and wife turn in question. "Charles has called for a meeting to begin as soon as you're able to attend. You'll get all the details, then. Are you up for a walk to the war room or do you need help?"

"I feel fine now that I've sat here a while." He slipped off the bed slowly so as to not wake the child in his arms.

"You may put her in the crib, here," offered Hank. "I'll set the monitor so you'll know if she wakes."

Brennan reluctantly laid his daughter in the crib. It was too soon to put her down. Feeling the emptiness in his arms he turned and pulled Shalimar close, locking his arm around her waist.

The meeting was called and thanks to afternoon naps and monitors all the adults could attend. Charles led and called for a full report of the mission. Each person spoke filling in events as they happened. Brennan began by confirming everything that was assumed about the tracer on John's car. As the story unfolded the mood in the room varied at different times. With the danger over and everyone home and healthy, though a somber report, there were times when all laughed at certain situations and frustrations and others times when they quietly sympathized with the pain. Each was quick to point out various notable efforts, especially commending the teens for their parts played.

Adam spoke last. "On the ride home, I did what I could to stabilize the injured and keep them comfortable until we landed. The rest is in the medical files in the lab."

Silence engulfed the room after the lengthy re-telling of such emotionally drawing events.

Charles moved his chair forward, the soft humming of the motor calling all attention back to him. "Thank God we have all survived yet another unpleasant mission. Computer, log and save the mission report as recited here." He waited as the computer complied and signaled its completion. "Jesse, please see a copy is sent to Sanctuary." He noted the young man's nod. "Sissy and Jack, you each have appointments in my office this afternoon. We are all in need of rest. I suggest we take advantage of the time allowed to us by the children's naps and each relax in some fashion before dinner. I will be in my office if I am needed." Charles turned and led the still ragged group out.

"Jean," Sissy quietly stopped her as she turned to leave.

"What is it, Sis? Are you feeling ok?" Jean looked at her then in a very motherly fashion put her hand to the young girl's forehead.

Sissy smiled slightly at the move then shook her head. "I'm fine. I just…When we were still trapped…Adam told us about the message you got…They showed you a picture of the guys and…um…me. Can I…um…?" Sissy couldn't look at her. She put her head down, knowing she couldn't keep her shame from showing on her face.

Jean tenderly put a hand to the young girl's shoulder. "Sissy, listen to me. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. This was a mission. Sometimes things happen that aren't always comfortable on missions, but are usually necessary for safety."

"Yeah, that's what Adam said." She still didn't look up.

"Come here, and I'll replay the message. There was nothing to it really." Jean brought up the records and programmed the replay.

In a moment the screen displayed the room, Sissy never wanted to see again. A shiver ran down her spine as she once again saw Brennan chained in the water. She watched as Jack and John moved into their defensive positions against a yet unseen adversary. Tears began to flow as she felt the captivity all over again.

Jean froze the replay. "See, we hardly saw you. We saw your clothes. The first thought was of you being…hurt. But then when we put together what we knew about everyone and the situation and the clues in the picture, we figured out pretty quickly that Brennan must have disabled your governor but in the process you went into shock. With Jack and John's medical training, they would have recognized it right away and known exactly what to do. And I'm very sure it was all professional."

Sissy looked up into Jean's eyes. Nodding her head she turned her back to the screen. "You're right. Adam told me about all the same things. I just was so embarrassed when I found myself naked…and then worse when I found out you all knew. I had to know what everyone here saw."

"It's ok. I would've wanted to see it, too. Do you feel better now?" She smiled as the girl nodded and smiled back. "Good. Now I think you have an appointment with the professor. Run along and don't keep him waiting."

When Sissy got to the professor's office the door was closed. She hesitated before she raised her hand to knock. Before she got the chance to rap, a voice in her mind instructed her to enter. As quietly as she could she opened the door and peeked in. Jack and the professor were sitting face to face, both with their eyes closed. Without a sound she entered and closed the door behind her then just stood and waited.

In a matter of seconds, both men opened their eyes. Charles turned and smiled at the young girl. "Come, Suzanne. Sit by Jack."

Sissy saw Jack's head snap around. He wasn't aware of her entrance. She tried to smile at him and moved slowly to his side. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes. I wanted to discuss this mission as it applied to you personally. Jack and I discussed his part. I also checked him for residual affects of the governor you were forced to wear. Not being a mutant I didn't want to overlook the possible emotional affects it might have."

"Is he…" Sissy turned a concerned look to her best friend.

"I'm fine," Jack assured her.

"Yes, he is. And from the report his actions while on the mission were commendable."

"He was wonderful, Professor." Her bubbly self seemed to be making a re-entry.

"As were you, I'm led to understand. Adam tells me you knew just what to do to help when Brennan…needed the most. I have observed over the years that you are a very quick learner and though you are still young you have matured a great deal. You acted with courage and determination in your part to ensure the team's safe completion of this mission." He smiled as she looked at her hands in her lap and blushed. "I am very proud of both of you. Though it is my hope that you never be put into any dangerous situations, our reality is often harsh. It may be necessary for you to face a mission again and in that light, I am instructing Scott to arrange for your full training…as X Men." He fought to keep his face stern as both teens looked at him with all the excitement of Christmas morning. "It will not be easy. You will be worked hard both academically and physically." Seeing their enthusiasm not waiver in the slightest he softened and smiled. "I know you will both succeed."

"Thank you, Professor," they chorused.

Evening came quickly and faded into a very quiet night as everyone retired for much needed rest.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men.

Note: This is it, Folks. The final chapter is now here. I've had a great time with this story. I'm sorry it took so long to post. For those of you who might be brave enough to wonder, I am beginning the next installment on our journey forward in time. I have a few thoughts of where this should go. Though you may not hear from me for a while, rest assured…or be very worried…I'm writing.

Thank you all for the support you always offer. I've enjoyed our encounters here and look forward to when next we meet.

Redhead2

We're All Family

Chapter 34

Saturday

With Saturday came more of a normal routine for everyone. Teachers checked schedules for the return of students as well as the return to the classrooms.

In the lab, Adam and Hank insisted on a series of tests and scans for everyone in the house. Nothing was going to be left unchecked. With a new year on the horizon, they wanted everyone starting with a clean bill of health. Even the babies didn't escape exams. Eyes rolled good-naturedly each time someone else was summoned.

Logan was just finished his exam when Kitty walked into the lab. "Hey, Kitten, I wanted to talk to you." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her to one side. "I just wanted to say…well…I knew you were in real pain when you had the governor a few years back. I was furious for you." He pushed on as her eyes drifted in remembrance of that terrible experience. "I just wanted to tell you that…now…after I had that thing on me…well, I'm really proud of you. I was always proud of the woman you've become and I knew you could take care of yourself; even with all the complaining in my classes. I just have a new appreciation of the strength you have. You're really somethin'." He grinned as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Though married and a mother, she'd always be his kitten. He hugged her back then pushed her off for her physical, smiling at her back before he turned to go.

By dinner time the events of the past few days had dimmed and the excitement of the holidays had returned. Talk of New Year's Eve plans dominated the conversation during dinner. Most decided on going to the Twilight Club. Logan called Nick and made sure they would be able to get tickets. Nick assured him there would be a section with his name on it.

"Now all we have to handle are the details," Jean said with a smile as everyone was seated in the library with drinks.

"Yeah, like what to wear," offered Jubilee.

"And who's going and who's baby sitting," reminded Kitty.

"See, Nanny to the core," Adam teased.

"Just you wait. I think I'll set up the next sparing schedule. You'll get a work out like you won't believe." Everyone laughed pleasantly at their fun.

"Remy and Ah can't go anywhere this time 'round. So we'll take the job." Marie took Remy's hand. "We need to go up now anyway. Jimmy will be up soon." They left as everyone conveyed thanks and jeers.

As they laughed, Charles noticed the distance in Dria's face as she sat beside the fire. _Looking into her mind he gently brushed and requested entrance. Dria turned to him and their eyes met. "Dria, are you alright?" he asked as he walked closer to her._

"_Yes, Charles, I am." She took a deep breath and smiled. "I am very happy everyone is home safely for the New Year."_

"_As am I but you seem otherwise occupied. Are you feeling well?" his concern deep in his voice. _

"_I haven't felt this good in twenty years." She smiled as she took his hand in her enthusiasm. _

_Charles grasped her hand in return, touched by her open exuberance. He suddenly felt something drain her happiness as she slowly pulled her hand away and looked down shyly. "Dria, as long as you are feeling well, would you do me the honor of letting me escort you to the club. We could drink to the new year and your renewed health."_

_Dria stopped and looked up at Charles with wonder and shock. Did he just ask me out? Feeling foolish she spun on her heels and stepped away. "I'm sorry, Charles. I guess with you here my thoughts aren't exactly…silent."_

_Realizing what she was saying, Charles slowly backed out of her mind. _When he looked into her eyes he saw what only made him feel worse. He closed his in regret when she stood and walked toward the door.

"Dria?" Adam reached for her arm as she passed him.

"Yes?" she quickly forced a smile and looked at him. _That was a mistake._

Adam saw something had upset her but he didn't know what. Sensing that she didn't want a scene he smiled back. "Feeling ok?"

"Oh, yes. I just thought it might be nice if I took a short walk. I'm getting very warm by the fire."

"Do you want some company?" he offered.

"No. You enjoy your drink. I'm fine." She gently pulled from his soft hold and continued out the door. She moved into the dining room and sat facing the French doors overlooking the snow covered porch.

Adam furrowed a brow and was about to get up when Charles stopped him.

"_Adam, would you allow me to follow her?"_

_Adam looked at his friend as he approached. There was something different about him. He seemed less confident…less sure of himself. Sensing he was reluctant to say more and suddenly feeling very protective of Dria, Adam squared his shoulders. "Why?"_

_Charles understood the implication. He knew Adam suspected that he'd done something. "I was speaking with her. She doesn't understand that if I'm in her mind it doesn't mean that I suddenly know everything or can read her thoughts."_

"_She's embarrassed about something. She left to distance herself." Adam remained defensive._

_Looking down and feeling very self-conscious; a feeling he had not entertained in a very long time, Charles thought for a moment then looked back to his friend. With just a hint of the smile he was having a hard time containing, he confessed, "I asked her to the club." He watched as the surprise played over Adam's features. "Let me speak with her. I will explain without entering her mind and will not do so again until she understands completely."_

"_No. You'd better let me handle this." A distant memory replayed in his mind. A very young, junior high version of his cousin smiled back at him as he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'll explain, then you can talk to her again,…tomorrow. Trust me." Adam watched as Charles nodded and left his mind. _He turned to his wife, noting she was watching him. "I'll be right back," he whispered as he kissed her cheek and left the library.

The dining room doors were slightly ajar. He smiled and shook his head at yet another memory. As he walked in he closed the doors behind him and began his approach. "Let me see. The last time this happened, you were 14 and Sam Mullen wanted to take you to the Christmas social at school."

Dria let out a strangled laugh over her tears, as the memory came back to her. "How'd you know?"

"Come on, Dri," Adam pulled a chair over and sat, "It isn't only you who knows me very well. I know you, too."

"That wasn't the last time…just the last time you were around for." She looked up at him as he took her hand. "The rest I had to struggle through without you."

"Well, I'm here now, so talk to me."

Dria looked at him seriously considering whether or not to say anything at all. Slowly she shook her head. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"It's Charles, isn't it?" Adam laughed at the way her eyes snapped back to his. He laughed harder when she punched his shoulder. "Did you really think I wouldn't know?"

"I was hoping." She saw the mock stern look he gave her and knew what it meant. Giving in with a sigh she whispered, "Charles and I were speaking…and…I reacted poorly."

"How so?"

Dria looked up at him with a glare. "You already know don't you?"

"Charles wanted to come after you." He saw the horrified look cross her face. "I stopped him."

"Oh, Adam…what have I done?" she put her head in her hands.

"Dri, stop. All you did was misunderstand. It's ok. You really don't know Charles very well…or mutation for that matter. You couldn't possibly be expected to know." He stopped as he watched Dria regain her composure enough to look up at him. "Charles is one of the most powerful telepaths in the world…maybe _the_ most powerful." He saw she was just about to lose it again when he quickly added, "That means he's also the most controlled. He can just feel your emotions or completely take control. He regulates the amount of intrusion he makes. Fortunately, for all of us, he's also the most responsible, considerate and morally conscious man I've ever met. I've known him for many years now. I know that if he was speaking to you in your mind, he wasn't reading it without your knowledge or approval. He just wouldn't do that." Adam watched as Dria turned slightly in thought.

After trying to think through the emotional knot in which she'd tied herself up, she turned back to her cousin. Throwing herself against him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders she buried her face. "I think this is what I did when you helped me with Sam." She giggled as he chuckled at her antics.

"What am I going to do with you?" he chided.

Sitting up straighter she looked at her hands now back in her lap. With a much softer and forlorn voice she whispered, "No, what am I going to do? What must he think?"

"He thinks he hurt you. I told him he could talk to you tomorrow. Right now, go to bed. Rest. It will all look better with the sun." Adam stood and wrapped her under his arm as he walked her to her room.

Sunday

At breakfast, talk ranged from kids to training. Logan began by informing Sissy she was being put on a new training schedule. After talking to the professor and Scott, it was decided that Sissy was to start her training right away, beginning with endurance and strength training. "Once you can handle that, we'll move on to combat and self-defense."

Sissy looked to Jubilee and Kitty, "Please tell me he's easier on girls than I saw him on Jack."

Both girls laughed as they shook their heads. "Sorry, Chica," Jubilee answered as she looked around and noted the agreeing looks around the room. "He was actually tougher on us than the guys." Everyone laughed when Sissy hung her head in dejection. "But come and talk to us later. Kitty and I'll let you in on a couple of secrets we found worked in getting around him."

Sissy looked up hopefully then laughed as she saw both Kitty and Jubes hide behind their husbands when Logan growled.

Charles found Dria wrapped warmly and sitting on the porch overlooking the back grounds. "It's very cold out here, this morning."

Dria nervously turned at the sound of his voice. Forcing a small smile she nodded and turned back to the view. "Yes, but I really don't mind it. The fire will feel that much nicer this evening."

Charles felt the distance she was keeping between them. "Dria, please. I need to speak with you." He came up and turned to face her. "I would like to explain…"

With a smile and raise of her hand she stopped him. "There's no need, Charles. I was the one who misunderstood. I should have known better. With how kind you've been,…I…" Dria looked away, too embarrassed to continue."

"Dria…" Charles whispered then waited for her to turn. When she did…and looked into his eyes…it was he who glanced down… "It's only been a few days. Adam and his family…we are so close that I don't think about such permissions anymore. I should not have made that assumption of you. You really don't know me." He watched as she looked away but just before she did he saw something flash across her face. _Was that…distain…or sadness? _He thought for a moment then with his heart beginning to beat in his chest he made his decision. "I'd like to change that…if you'd allow me the chance." He waited for what seemed like an eternity as she slowly turned back to look into his eyes.

"I think I'd…like that." A shy smile curled the corners of her mouth as she found she couldn't tear her eyes from his.

With his mouth suddenly dry he managed his invitation again. "Would you like for us to go to the club tonight with the others or would you prefer we stayed here?"

"I think I'd like to go out with you." She couldn't help smiling as she saw him do the same. Taking a deep breath she remembered something one of the girls had said earlier. "Oh, I um…I just remembered. I need to ask Evie something. You will excuse me, won't you, Charles?" She rushed as she stood and folded the blanket over her arm.

"Yes, of course." He answered almost automatically, a little thrown by her sudden rush. "I will see you later then."

"Yes," just as suddenly as her rush came upon her she stopped beside him and looked into his eyes. In a low, deeply sincere tone she whispered, "Thank you, Charles."

Before he could form a response of any kind, she was gone.

Dria walked at a comfortable pace back into the house. Once past the door she rushed to the stairs.

Coming down, Evie and Jean saw Dria's hurried approach. Sensing her anxiousness, Evie rushed to her side and held her arm. "Dria, is everything ok? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. I feel…wonderful. I haven't felt like this since…well…" She looked down the hall in both directions then took a deep breath.

Jean and Evie began to get concerned at her strange behavior. "Dria, come into the library and sit down," Jean led her by the hand. Once past the door she realized Dria's hand was shaking. "Evie, maybe you'd better call for Adam."

"No!" Dria grabbed Evie's arm to hold her attention. "I'm fine. Really. I have a favor to ask of you, though; both of you."

"Of course, Dria. Anything." Evie looked at Jean as she saw her nod her inclusion.

"I heard the girls talking about going out shopping for something to wear to the club tonight."

"That's right," Jean confirmed. "We're leaving in about 10 minutes."

"If…if I went with you…would you help me find something really nice to wear." She looked at the wide eyes of the women before her. "I…have…a date."

"Dria," Evie gasped.

"At least I think it's a date," she quickly added, suddenly feeling unsure. "I mean…I guess I could have misunderstood…again." Her face was suddenly sullen.

Evie slyly looked at Jean and saw the same sly grin she was feeling. "Dria? Charles?"

Too ashamed to look back up, she nodded and muttered, "He said we should talk and offered the club or staying here and…well…"

Jean closed her eyes and let her senses reach around the mansion. In a moment she opened her eyes and saw Evie's frown. "What? I wasn't reading him," she defended. Then restraining her giggle she stated, "I didn't have to. He's so nervous it's radiating off him."

Dria suddenly looked up and saw the girls try and hold in their mirth. "You mean…he's…"

"Come on, Dria." Jean offered her a hand to stand. "We're going to get you dressed to kill."

While the others waited Evie and Jean spent the next 15 minutes convincing Adam and John that Dria would be more than well in their care. They promised many rests while they shopped and to call with updates every hour until they were home. With the recent mission still too fresh in his mind, Adam called Shalimar as Evie, Jean and Dria left the library.

Shalimar knew the tone he used to call her name. She rolled her eyes and activated her ring. "Yes, Adam?"

"I can't handle another rescue mission, right now. Please, don't let down your guard…even for a minute."

"I promise, Adam. Don't worry."

The girls were out and back in only 4 hours, though to Adam it seemed like all day. To his relief everyone returned happy with nothing to report except the wonderful deals they'd found. With Dria checking out ok after such a trip he was able to finally relax and enjoy the rest of the day.

Beast surprised everyone with his plans to take the Blackbird and go on a date of his own for the night. He promised to check in at a reasonable hour if he weren't already home.

By 8 pm all the guys were dressed and ready to go. Evie went up to Dria's room to help her finish up. Excitement had built through the afternoon as the girls marveled at the wonder of the professor on a date. Kitty and Shalimar finished and went to join Evie. Soon all the girls were gathered in Dria's room. "This is really exciting. It reminds me of all the weddings we primped for." Jubilee reached out and fixed a stray lock of Kitty's hair.

"Let's do it again," Kitty smiled as she looked around the room. "It's been a long time since we've had this much fun all together. Let's go down one at a time and see how they react." She clapped and almost jumped up and down when everyone seemed more than happy to agree.

"_Evie, Charles is breaking into a sweat down here. Did Dria change her mind?" Adam used their bond to hide his query from the rest._

"_On our way, Darling." Evie answered _then looked up. "That's our cue. Adam just called. Evidently, the're not** all** calmly waiting for our entrance." Everyone giggled as they turned and left the room.

As the first two girls descended the stairs most of the guys got the picture, remembering each of their weddings. Kitty and Jubilee smiled and went to stand by their husbands as all the men obliged with the proper appreciation. With smiles for the approval they were getting, Ro and Jean carefully stepped down next as Scott advanced to help his wife. Logan kissed Ro as she came to his side. Shalimar lighted the stairs amidst the cat calls and whistles. Brennan winked as he proudly reached for her hand. Attention suddenly drew to the top of the stairs. Silence settled heavily as Evie and Dria began their descent. Evie knew Dria had been the cause of their sudden stunned expressions. She was happy to have had a hand in helping Dria come to this point. After all that had happened in her life and all that she'd had to bravely deal with for both herself and her son, she deserved this time to really shine and be well cherished.

Adam spoke into Evie's mind. _"You look beautiful." He allowed his love to flow easily to her. "And you did a wonderful job," he added slyly. _

Dria stopped at the last step as Charles approached. Raising a hand to take hers he looked into her eyes. "You look beautiful, tonight."

Silence ensued until Adam decided to have pity on Charles and break the tension. Turning to Remy he offered exiting instructions. "You know where we'll be. Nick will get us any message necessary."

With that they all left to get into the van. John stepped up to his mother as she stood out on the porch. "Mom, I just wanted to say…you look fantastic." He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Have a great time." Moving back he knew she understood his blessing. Looking at Charles he didn't hesitate to offer his hand. He saw the man nod as they shook hands, then stepped aside and watched as they got into the van and drove off.

Remy and Marie made sure the teens felt free enough to come to their room if they were needed. After a last check on all the sleeping children they retired to their own movie plans for the evening.

Jack, John and Sissy had made plans to turn the rec room into a private movie theater. The new entertainment system with a giant screen, begged to be used. Scott had installed it recently, but it was only used twice. Monitors were set in case any of the children awoke. Jack offered to get the first round of snacks as Sissy got the first movie ready.

As John saw Jack walk out he sat watching Sissy put in the disc. "Sis, I wanted to talk to you for a minute." He thought he saw her freeze for a minute before she casually turned with a smile. He didn't want her to be uncomfortable so he got right to the point. "I just wanted you to know that…well…I really appreciate all you did on the mission. You were amazing. Everyone was but you…well…you've inspired me." He smiled as she came to sit by his side. "Because of how you handled yourself in that situation…everything you did for everyone…Brennan, Jack,…me, well, I'm going to ask Uncle Adam to set up training for me, too. I just hope that I can make up for lost time and be able to be as much help on the next mission."

"John, I think that's wonderful. I know you'll do great." Sissy sat back as Jack moved to her side with a tray of drinks and snacks.

"What'd I miss?"

"John's going to ask to be trained. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, but just remember to stock up on the muscle rub. Oh, but you have Evie to help you. Get used to seeing her. Knowing Brennan…and Logan, if he gets a hold of you…you'll be professionally visiting your aunt every day."

As the evening drew to its pinnacle, and everyone began watching the many clocks displayed on the various monitors throughout the club, they wearily and happily bid the old year a fond adieu looking forward to the exciting unknown of the new one. As the countdown drew to its close and cheers rang out, Charles leaned closer to Dria. "Would you like to dance?" When he saw her look of confusion he smiled and gently looked into her eyes. "Only with your permission…"

Remembering and understanding, Dria smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes as she saw _Charles appear and walk toward her._

_Gently reaching out and drawing her close, he began to sway with the rhythm of the music around them. Slowly he turned her around their private dance floor. His mind whirled around all the new thoughts and feelings she began to stir within him. He felt as young and new as the year that had just begun. Holding her cheek to cheek as the music ended he was reluctant to release her immediately. As she did appear to pull away, he kept them as they were for just a few more moments. Against her hair he whispered his prayer of health and happiness for her and their family for the future…whatever it may bring._

The End


End file.
